The Demon Prophecy
by SonamyFan16
Summary: Rouge's Destiny is intertwined in the world of the supernatural beings which she is the next target known as the "maiden." In order for her to survive she needs a supernatural being to protect her and that she must rely on the mysterious Demon Prince. Couples: Shadouge, Silvaze, Sonamy, and Knuxikal.
1. The First Threat

**The Demon Prophecy**

**Chapter 1: The First Threat**

_Two bat parents were negotiating with the demon king, one who was worried about their daughter's safety and the other was carrying a white and cute baby bat. The Demon King predicted that the bat parent's child will be the next victim who is actually all supernatural beings will be targeting. _

_The Demon King told the parents that of a single prophecy that all supernatural beings follow for generations: _

_One who is born every 1000 years._

_One is destined to fall in love with a supernatural being._

_One who possesses the inner and outer beauty._

_One who needs a supernatural being in order to survive._

_If the supernatural being kisses her, it will become more powerful_

_If the supernatural being kills her, it will become very invincible_

_If the supernatural being devours her, it will be granted immortality_

_If the supernatural being beds her, they will be married and forever be immortal_

_The Demon King proposed to the bat parents that his son will vow to protect the maiden and soon after will wed to seal and prevent her from dying as most supernatural beings want to devour her._

_King Ivory and his wife, Queen Pure agreed with the proposal in order to protect their daughter and not let her die because of her being the maiden and also because of the dangerous prophecy. Both parents and the Demon king vowed to never break the promise they made to the demon king._

_18 years later_

_My parents always told me of the prophecy that I was known to the supernatural beings as being the so called "maiden."_

_I never understood why? My parents told me about it, but I never really believed them because I never really believe in supernatural beings being real to me._

_But here I am now an eighteen year old princess of very distinguished parents that one, my father was the hero of our kingdom and my mother was a singer before she betrothed my father but she still is one._

_In my kingdom, when the princess turns eighteen she may choose her husband according to the laws of the kingdom. And yes I am turning eighteen today, my father called many kingdoms and only the princes to attend the huge ball party in honor of me becoming a woman._

"Princess Rouge we need to find a dress that will suit you," one of the maids said.

"Well the colors that look really well with your snow white fur would be black, red, silver, and sky blue," another maid added.

"True I agree," the other maid said. The maids started discussing among each other deciding which dresses would like nice on Rouge.

"Well maids I would like to suggest one," Rouge said as the maids all looked at Princess Rouge with excitement. She revealed what the dress looks like as it has many frills at the same time it was strapless and the bottom it had an opening to reveal her legs and it is the color black.

"Wow excellent choice Miss Rouge," one maid as all the others nodded in agreement. The maids immediately took the dress off the hanger and all the maids each did a different part of Princess Rouge, the first maid was doing Rouge's hair as she put a butterfly clip in her hair that will look well with the dress and took off the curlers as her hair was semi-curly, the second maid did her eyes as she uses the eyelash curler to bring out her eyelashes and put on red eyeliner. The third maid and several others helped the ivory bat put on the dress she suggested and indeed right after a few minutes the ivory bat did look very stunning and attractive.

The maids were all getting teary feeling all their hard work really did pay off. Rouge just rolled her eyes as she suddenly felt someone was watching her from afar. She kept feeling as if someone was ready to strike anytime, she didn't know why she suddenly had this strange instinct in her, but she shrugged it off not wanting to worry her maids since they were all still in the room.

"Miss Rouge are you excited for today," one of her maids asked her in a polite manner.

"Of course, I have long-awaited this opportunity," Rouge replied with her angelic smile.

"Well the ceremony starts in two hours princess, but might as well go downstairs your parents are so excited for this day and want to see you immediately," another maid added.

"Ok then take me to them," Rouge replied as she and a few of her maids followed pursuit to lead her to her parents and one of the maids closed the door behind them.

A figure that was well hidden in one of the trees was watching and observing the ivory bat.

"Hmm it looks like I have found her," the mysterious figure said as he teleported out of the tree.

He was inside the castle and turned invisible so no one can see him he was walking as fast as he could to find the ivory bat. As he was walking by he saw the ivory bat coming his way as he hid inside one of the castle rooms. He started to use some sort of communication spell and sending it to the ivory bat herself.

As Princess Rouge was walking she felt a weird and strange presence in her head as she tried to shake it off. But the signal was so strong she strolled sneaking away from her maids when they weren't looking and fell weakly to the ground where the strong and strange signal was coming from in the room.

_Rouge: Who are you? And what do you want from me?_

_?: I wish to see you in person Princess Rouge._

_Rouge: Why and how do you know my name?_

_?: That doesn't matter Princess, I wish to see you._

_Rouge: How do I know I can trust you?_

_?: Because I know today something bad is going to happen to you?_

_Rouge: What how do you know that? Tell me_

_?: Only if you can meet me in the room that you are right in front of._

_Rouge: What? Fine but you are giving me the answers to my questions._

Rouge entered the room that was in front of her and there stood the mysterious figure that was talking to her.

"My oh my, Princess Rouge you have grown into such a fine woman," the figure said.

"Now tell me who you are and how do you know my name," Rouge asked in a polite but eager manner.

"Princess Rouge come over here," the figure said as he held out his hand.

"Why should I, I don't even know you," Rouge replied as she was about to leave, as the figure gradually floated over to her and grabbed her arm.

Rouge suddenly felt really scared of the figure because she didn't know what he was planning to do with her.

"Princess don't worry I will never hurt you," the figure replied.

"How do I know I can trust you," Rouge asked the figure.

"Close your eyes princess," the figure said.

"Why," Rouge asked.

"Just do it," the figure added. Rouge closed her eyes as the figure took off the hood of his cloak and leaned in and kissed her. Rouge was trying to pull away from the figure who was kissing her, but the figure was pulling her closer to him. No matter how hard she tried to push him away he wouldn't let her go, as his tongue tried to slyly get in contact with hers, she tried to resist it but somehow she started to enjoy the kiss the mysterious stranger is giving her. After a few more minutes of kissing the figure suddenly disappeared right after he stopped kissing her. Rouge opened her eyes to see he was no longer in the room and asked, "Where did you go."

"We will meet again soon my dear princess," the figure replied.

"Well I better hurry I don't want to worry my parents," Rouge said as she exits the room and runs as fast as she could to reach the throne room where her parents will be waiting.

After 5 minutes of many twists and turns she finally made it to the throne room where her parents were patiently waiting for her arrival.

Rouge burst through the doors as her parents both turned their heads as both of them rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"Rouge where have you been," her father King Ivory asked with a worried face.

Rouge didn't want to reply and tell them that a mysterious figure somehow had strange and mysterious powers to be able to get in contact with her mind and secretly kissed her out of nowhere.

"Rouge," her mother asked trying to snap Rouge back to reality.

"Well I daydreamed and didn't know I was heading the wrong way," Rouge replied with confidence in her tone hoping her parents will fall for her lie.

"Oh ok dear, just don't get us worried like that again," her father replied seeming to trust her daughter's lie.

The figure was chuckling at this as he was still observing Princess Rouge and using his powers to listen in on Princess Rouge and her parents conversation. He was able to understand why the Princess lied to her parents and not telling them the real reason she was late to arrive at the throne room.

The figure took out a golden locket and he opened it to reveal Princess Rouge when she was a baby.

"I can sense another supernatural being somewhere around here," the figure said.

"However I cannot seem to identify what type of supernatural being it is," the figure added as he kept turning his head trying to pick up the scent of the supernatural being.

"Whoever you are I am not letting you have the Princess," the figure called out hoping to get the other supernatural being's attention.

One of castle guards was chuckling evilly as he revealed to be the other supernatural being the mysterious figure sensed.

The guard was using the same communication as the mysterious figure did and came into contact with the figure himself.

_Figure: Who are you?_

_Disguised Guard: I will reveal myself sometime_

_Figure: So it seems my demon instincts weren't wrong?_

_Disguised Guard: Hmm to me it seems you are the Demon King's son am I right?_

_Figure: Yes I am, I know you are after her._

_Disguised Guard: Hmm it seems we are both after the same thing._

_Figure: I am not letting you have her._

_Disguised Guard: Why not? Demon Prince," as he was chuckling at this._

_Figure: I know you only want her for gaining immortality._

_Disguised Guard: What how did you know?_

_Figure: Is it not obvious of all supernatural beings?_

_Disguised Guard: Hmm you're smart Demon Prince._

_Figure: I am not letting you devour her._

_Disguised Guard: We'll see about that Demon Prince, later._

As the Disguised Guard ended the signal and started to head towards the flower garden where the ceremony for Princess Rouge becoming a woman is going to be held.

"Hmm it seems the Demon Prince knows I was here, I have to say I have underestimated him," the supernatural being disguised as one of the castle guards said as he chuckled and stood where the entrance to the garden was so he wouldn't blow his cover.

Meanwhile the figure said "I cannot let him get to the Princess," as he teleported out of the tree and was heading toward the garden as well as he knew that is where the ceremony for Princess Rouge was going to be held.

The figure attempted to use his powers to send a signal to Princess Rouge to warn that she is going to be in danger.

Rouge felt the strange power again as in attempt she almost fainted in front of her parents as her eyes fluttered closed as she fell to the ground as her father caught her and set her gently on the carpet.

"Rouge dear are you okay," her father said as he tried to wake her up.

"Oh dear what happened," Queen Pure said with a worried tone to her voice.

Her father kept trying to call out her name, but she stay still as she was sleeping peacefully.

_Figure: Princess _

_Rouge: You, why did I faint from your communication signal?_

_Figure: So your parents wouldn't listen in on our conversation._

_Rouge: What do you want now?_

_Figure: You are going to be in danger Princess._

_Rouge: How do you know that for sure?_

_Figure: Because I actually have the power to sense another supernatural being present._

_Rouge: Who are you?_

_Figure: That doesn't matter_

_Rouge: Why not?_

_Figure: Because like I said before I am not going to hurt you_

_Rouge: I don't believe you_

_Figure: I am just letting you know_

_Rouge: Wait-_

_Figure: Later Princess_

The figure ended the signal as Rouge eyes fluttered open and both her mother and father hugged her tightly.

"Rouge what happened to you," her father asked.

"Well I don't know," Rouge managed to say.

"Man you scared your mother and I twice today especially since today is a special day for you," her father said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Sorry father I won't do it again," Rouge replied with guilt in her tone of voice.

"Well the ceremony starts in 15 minutes dear so are you ready to go now Rouge," her mother said.

"Yes I am mother," Rouge replied as her mother and father both held her hands and lead her out of the throne room and go to the garden where the ceremony is going to take place.

As her mother and father were leading her to the garden. Rouge was in deep thought about the stranger and why did he keep bothering her so much especially on her special day as today.

_Who is this guy that keeps bothering me? How does he even know me? I don't understand why he keeps telling me I am going to be in danger today? There is lots of things I don't even know about the guy. Maybe he only wants me for himself. I hope he doesn't ruin my special day today. If he does I am going to strangle him until he can't see the light of day._

"Rouge honey we're here now," her mother said to snap her back to reality.

"Oh already that was fast," Rouge replied as she smiled nervously.

"Rouge you only say it was fast because you were daydreaming again, you sure are acting differently today dear," her mother said.

"I guess I am trying not to get overexcited about it," Rouge replied.

"GENTLEMEN PRINCES I, KING IVORY IS PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE MY DAUGHTER PRINCESS ROUGE WILL BE DECIDING WHO TO MARRY FOR HER 18TH BIRTHDAY," her father said to all the princes who attended the ceremony.

The disguised figure as one of the castle guards was grinning evilly as the other castle guards was staring at him and asked him, "Are you okay."

"Yes I am fine," the disguised guard replied.

"Just don't get distracted when it comes to guide the Princess towards the garden's tables," the other guard told him.

The disguised guard was groaning with an annoyed tone and starts to wonder why he disguised himself as one of the palace guards.

Meanwhile the figure was watching and observing where the other supernatural being is and couldn't seem to identify him due to the many princes that did attend the Princess' ceremony.

_Hmm where is he? He better not try anything on the Princess. I am trying to keep to the promise my father made to her parents. Princess I will reveal myself if the other supernatural being is going to kill or devour you. I can't let that happen to you._

The figure again took out the golden locket the most stunning feature of the beautiful and cute baby Rouge in the picture was her sky blue eyes that sparkle just like the crashing waves of the ocean.

"I can see why my father wanted us to be together, you are so beautiful, pure, and innocent and me being a very handsome and strong fighter I am," the figure said as he smiled at the picture in the golden locket.

The figure noticed that guards were helping Princess Rouge lead her to the garden tables. The figure noticed that one of the guards was emitting a weird dark red aura from it.

_That must be him. Hmm he isn't very clever of shielding his aura._

The disguised guard was grinning evilly as he was gripping the Princess' arm hard. The princess felt very uncomfortable as she tried to urge the guard to loosen his grip on her arm, but the disguised guard didn't listen to the princess.

_Hmm trying the old disguise yourself to blend in with the crowd, pretty clever but not clever enough to outsmart me though._

The figure grinned at the disguised guard and knew what he had to do in order to protect the princess.

The disguised guard thought it would be the right moment to take the princess and leave as he shoved the other guard really hard to the ground as he held a hard grip on the princess.

"Finally you are mine Princess," the guard revealed himself to be a red echidna.

"What is going on," Rouge asked the echidna that just revealed himself.

"You'll see," the red echidna replied as he put her on her shoulder and made a run for it. Rouge started screaming for help as her parents watched in horror as the red echidna was making a run for it.

The figure noticed this and immediately teleported in pursuit of the disguised guard and followed them secretly.

"GUARDS GO AFTER THE RED ECHIDNA AND SLAY HIM ON SIGHT," King Ivory yelled to let his guards know.

The palace guards understood and immediately went in pursuit and were able to surround him before he even left the garden tables area.

"Hmm you guys are pretty fast I'm impressed," the red echidna said as he grinned evilly at them.

"Anyone who dares to kidnap or even hurt the princess must face serious punishment," the commander said.

"Hehehehehe,' the red echidna just simple said.

"What is so funny," another guard asked as all of them raised eyebrows at the strange and sudden change of personality of the red echidna.

"You have no idea how unfortunate to go up against, Prince Knuckles, Prince of the Gargoyles," Knuckles replied as he dropped Princess Rouge gently. He starts to transform as his hands started to turn into claws he started to grow large bat-like wings and his face turned into an ugly monster. Rouge was watching as she was shocked at what was suddenly happening right in front of her eyes.

"What is happening," the commander of the guards asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Shoot him guards," the commander ordered as all the guards surrounded him and started to shoot at him. The beast shielded himself with a shield as he sent a destructive wave of dark energy right back at all the guards.

The commander was on the ground along with all the other guards as Princess Rouge ran over to him as he whispered to her "Princess you must escape while you can.'

"I'm not leaving you to die here with that monster," Rouge whispered back to him.  
>"Please Princess you must," the commander whispered to her. Rouge didn't like the idea of leaving all the guards and the commander there to die as she nodded at him for understanding him as she was about to make a run for it, the gargoyle noticed this as he flew right above and was right in front og her.<p>

"Where do you think you are going Princess," the gargoyle asked as he was grinning evilly.

Rouge was speechless at this as she knew wherever she ran the gargoyle would always be able to catch her.

"Who are you," Rouge asked demanding to know and trying to act like she wasn't scared of him.

"I already told you didn't I, I'm Prince Knuckles, Prince of the Gargoyles," Knuckles replied as he held out his hand reassuring her everything was alright.

Rouge was hesitant to even go near him, Knuckles ran towards as she was trying to avoid him by dodging his hug attacks.

"What do you want from me," Rouge asked as she at the same time was still dodging his hug attacks.

"For you to become my bride," Knuckles simply replied.

"Why," she asked wondering.

"Princess do you believe in supernatural beings," Knuckles asked.

"At first I didn't, but now I do," Rouge replied as she was trying to be careful what she said.

"Well to tell you the truth has your parents ever told you being a "maiden," or a victim that is destined to either any of these with any supernatural being:

_One who is born every 1000 years._

_One is destined to fall in love with a supernatural being._

_One who possesses the inner and outer beauty._

_One who needs a supernatural being in order to survive._

_If the supernatural being kisses her, it will become more powerful_

_If the supernatural being kills her, it will become very invincible_

_If the supernatural being devours her, it will be granted immortality_

_If the supernatural being beds her, they will be married and forever be immortal_," Knuckles was explaining her, the prophecy of the maiden and the supernatural being.

"How do I know I can trust you and which one of those are you trying to accomplish," Rouge asked but deep inside she was scared which one of the choices Knuckles had just told her.

"I leaning towards of devouring you, but ever since I laid my eyes on you I was thinking of bedding you since you are so beautiful," Knuckles replied as he grinned at her.

Rouge was horrified at this as she started to make a run for it, the gargoyle noticed this as went in pursuit of the princess.

Both the gargoyle and the princess didn't notice the figure that was following them within the trees and was invisible to them. Rouge was running into the forest hoping she can lose the gargoyle but the gargoyle was faster than she thought he was.

"Stay away from me,' the princess cried out to him.

"We belong together princess," Knuckles replied as he was catching up to the princess as he caught her right arm and pulled her close.

Rouge was horrified and scared as the gargoyle turned back to normal into the normal red echidna he was.

"Kiss me,' Knuckles asked.

"No," Rouge replied.

"Do you want to do it the easy way, where I get my way and do whatever I want with you, or do it the hard way where I will bed you," Knuckles asked.

"I pick neither," Rouge replied.

"Ok you asked for it princess," Knuckles asked as he started to plant kisses on her neck and around it.

Rouge started to cry even if she tried to push him off, he was stronger than her.

"Princess this will all be over," Knuckles replied as kept planting kisses on her.

The figure jumped off the tree and kicked Knuckles in head sending him towards two trees that were closely close together.

"Huh," Rouge stopped crying as she didn't notice the figure because he was still invisible.

"Well, well, well, seems you have followed us,' Knuckles replied as he got up.

"Like I said I won't let you harm the princess or devour her," the figure said.

"It's you, the one from before," Princess Rouge replied as she was about to run to him as Knuckles held her arm very firmly.

"Let go of me," Rouge asked.

"Never Princess," Knuckles simply replied.

"Let her go," the figure asked.

"Who are you," Rouge asked the figure.

"Oh right Demon Prince introduce yourself," Knuckles added.

"Demon Prince?" Rouge said wondering who he is.

"Very well I am Prince Shadow, I am the Demon King's son," the figure said as he took off his cloak to reveal a black hedgehog with red streaks on each of his quills and he was wearing black and red attire with a golden crown on him and his shoes were hover shoes.

_The demon king's son who is he and where did he come from? Is he targeting me for the same reasons like Knuckles is or is he trying to protect me?_

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry I have been very busy and never really have time to go on fanfiction.**


	2. The Demon Princes' Vow

**Chapter 2: The Demon Princes' Vow**

_Demon King's son, what is going on here? How do they both know me? Have I met them somewhere before? No I just barely know them and here they are both going after me. _

_I don't understand about this supernatural stuff but I should just run if I want to avoid them both._

"Finally I meet the Demon King's son for the first time in person," Knuckles said.

"If you want to get to the princess then you must fight me," Shadow replied.

"If that's the way you want it demon prince," Knuckles said getting into a fighting stance.

Rouge was still pretty much confused at this as she turned her head and decided to leave the two guys and make a run for it. She crept slowly until she felt she was a safe distance to make a run for it and fortunately the two guys didn't even notice she was gone.

"Ready you can start," Shadow said as the echidna lunged towards him as he instantly did the matrix and dodged his attack. And Shadow threw some of his chaos spears at Knuckles which Knuckles dodged until he found a large fresh scar on his left arm.

"You," Knuckles said as he growled at Shadow.

"Hmph my chaos spears are very precise and never usually miss," Shadow replied as he holding more of his chaos spears in his hand and was grinning back at Knuckles.

"It seems that the Princess ran off," Knuckles said.

"Don't think this is over Prince Shadow, I will be back for Princess Rouge," Knuckles added as he ran off into the forest.

"Looking forward to it knucklehead," Shadow said as he ran off into the direction where the princess ran off to.

Princess Rouge was running towards the castle so she can immediately find her parents and tell them about Knuckles and Shadow.

However she starts to notice Shadow was catching up to her pretty fast she tried to step it up, but it seems impossible since she was wearing the dress and it was pretty heavy for her to run faster as she tried to and he got in front of her and held out his arms out wide. She tried to stop herself from falling into his arms but failed miserably and she fell right into his arms and held her tight.

"You aren't going to devour me are you," Rouge asked him.

"Yes I am," Shadow replied.

Rouge got scared and struggled to get out of his grip. But he still held her tight.

"I'm just kidding Princess," Shadow replied as he nuzzled her forehead.

"Uhhhh," Rouge managed to say who was blushing from this.

"Oh forgive me to reintroduce myself I am Prince Shadow, I am the demon king's son," Prince Shadow said as he bowed and took the Princess' hand in his and kissed her hand.

"Oh you are such a gentlemen," Rouge said as she blushed at this and turned away from him.

"So please tell me why you are here and after me for," Rouge asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the castle," Shadow replied.

"Huh," Rouge asked.

Shadow just picked her up bridal style as Rouge was about to protest as he gave her an assuring smile that she will be safe with him as she gave him a nodding her head as a yes showing him that she understood.

Along the whole walk back to the castle Rouge was very shy that a stranger she didn't know saved her life, she felt a strange feeling from this guy. She didn't know what it was as she shrugged the feeling off as Shadow stared at her.

He felt something in her that is making her stay quiet and he said to break the silence, "Umm Princess Rouge are you okay."

"Umm yes I'm fine," Rouge replied.

"You sure, I can sense something is bothering you," Shadow asked looking at her with an eyebrow up with suspicion.

"What how do you know," Rouge asked as she was amazed at his response.

"I have many powers and even some side abilities," Shadow replied.

"Like what," Rouge asked curiously.

"Well I am able to warp in time and space, I have chaos powers, and I can sense people's inner emotions," Shadow replied.

"Wow really," Rouge said as she was amazed at this guy no wonder he looked so invincible.

"You haven't answered my question tell me what is bothering you," Shadow asked with eagerness in his tone of voice.

"Well it's just that I don't know if I should trust you," Rouge replied to answer his question.

"You still don't trust me why," Shadow asked with eagerness in his voice.

"It's just that I barely know you and wait you were the one that kissed me a while ago didn't you," Rouge replied as she blushed at this and turned her head away from him as Shadow smirked at her deep red blush she was trying to hide.

"Yep I did, didn't I,' Shadow added and he smirked at her.

"Why did you kiss me," Rouge asked who was still blushing.

"I'll tell you later Princess," Shadow replied as he kept walking.

"Are we almost there," Rouge asked.

"Yep we are," Shadow replied as he entered the garden tables where the ceremony is supposed to take place.

Shadow put her down as her parents ran to her and hugged her.

"Rouge we are glad you are safe," her mother said as she sobbed softly.

Her parents were both still hugging her as they both noticed the young man that saved their daughter from the red echidna.

"Young man I thank you for saving our daughter, may I ask who you are," King Ivory asked him.

"King Ivory it is a pleasure to meet you in person," Shadow said as he bowed in front of them.

How do you know my name young man," her father asked Shadow.

"Well after the ceremony I will explain everything to you," Prince Shadow replied calmly. The king nodded his head in agreement as he announced the ceremony is going to continue the ceremony since Princess Rouge is back safe and sound.

Through the whole day of the ceremony Rouge met all the Princes that attended and got to know each of them, somehow she kept feeling as if Shadow kept staring at her the whole time she was with the other princes.

Rouge always turned around to see Prince Shadow staring at her and smirking at her she turned around and blushed at this.

_Why does Prince Shadow keep staring at me? Is it because of my body or is it for some different reason?_

Rouge started to remember what Knuckles told her before he attacked her:

_One who is born every 1000 years._

_One is destined to fall in love with a supernatural being._

_One who possesses the inner and outer beauty._

_One who needs a supernatural being in order to survive._

_If the supernatural being kisses her, it will become more powerful_

_If the supernatural being kills her, it will become very invincible_

_If the supernatural being devours her, it will be granted immortality_

_If the supernatural being beds her, they will be married and forever be immortal._

_No it couldn't be that he wants to bed me so we can be married and forever be immortal, or maybe it is for some different reason._

_And Prince Knuckles only wanted to devour me, so he can be granted immortality._

_I don't understand what does this have to do with me?_

Rouge shrugged off all her thoughts about this as the day went by so fast and it was already 7 at night.

King Ivory announces, "Alright Princes we have also have the event where each of you have to dance with our daughter."

All the princes were pleased at this and Shadow seemed bothered about this, but he shrugged it off since he didn't want to show he was jealous.

Rouge danced with all the princes as Shadow observed all the princes that were dancing with Rouge he noticed even though she was dancing with all the other princes other than him, she was looking down the whole time not even staring at them, like as if she was in deep thought.

After all the princes were done dancing with her he made his way towards her and she was in deep thought still.

"Princess Rouge may I have this last dance with you," Shadow asked as he held out his hand. Rouge snapped back to reality as she stared at Shadow for a few seconds and realized she was staring at him which she blushed at this and nodded her head as yes.

He took her to the dance floor and he urged the DJ to play any slow song that would get her in the mood.

As they were dancing for some reason Rouge couldn't stop staring at Shadow as many questions were running through her mind and also those red ruby eyes she couldn't stop staring at.

"Princess you ok," Shadow managed to whisper in her ear.

"Yes I'm fine," she replied.

"Rouge you can't fool me," he replied smirking at her.

"It's just that I have this weird feeling when I am around you," Rouge replied having and feeling nervous.

Shadow smirked at her knowing what she is talking about.

"Umm Prince Shadow," Rouge said.

"Yes Princess," Shadow said.

"I want to know why you are after me," Rouge asked him with eagerness in her tone.

Shadow leans towards her ear so he can keep the conversation only to them.

"Princess I can't tell you in front of everyone," he simply replied.

"Why," she whispered back.

"Because I just can't," he simply replied as he held her close. She rested her shoulder on him and swayed at him as the slow song was still playing.

Rouge felt his heartbeat and it was beating with hers as one as if she couldn't figure out whose heart is which.

_Why is it that I feel safe around him? What is he doing to me?_

Rouge just turned away from Shadow to avoid eye contact so she wouldn't get mesmerized by his ruby eyes.

"Princess I can feel you are comfortable with me," Shadow asked as he gave her a smirk.

"Yeah you are," Rouge managed to say as she turned away from him and blushed really red.

The ceremony went by so fast that Rouge and Shadow didn't seem notice as many of the princes were fuming with anger and jealousy that the they believe that the princess has taken an interest in the mysterious prince who came out of nowhere.

"Tell me who are you and where you came from, Prince Shadow," Rouge asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you as soon as all of the other princes leave," he replied and whispered in her ear.

The ceremony ended as Rouge's parents were ushering all the other princes to leave and let them know who the princess will marry when they hear it from their daughter.

Her parents ushered her and Prince Shadow into the castle as her parents too were curious of this mysterious gentlemen who brought their daughter home and were in the throne room to discuss with him.

"Now young man please introduces yourself," King Ivory asked in his usual tone of voice.

"King Ivory I am Prince Shadow, the demon king's son who is here to keep his vow," Shadow replied as he bowed down to the king.

"No way can't it be," King Ivory said with a shocked expression on his face.

Rouge stared at Shadow in confusion as she starts to wonder in her mind.

_Keep his vow, what does he mean? And why does my father seem so shocked so suddenly?_

"So you are Black Doom's son," King Ivory asked.

"Yes your majesty I am," Shadow replied as he got up and stood there in place.

"I remember that promise we made with your father, Prince Shadow," her father replied as he smiled at him and turned to his daughter.

"Daddy what is going on," she asked her father.

"Rouge I need to tell you something," her father replied.

"What is it," Rouge asked in curiosity.

"You see dear do you still remember that your mother and I told you about being targeted by supernatural beings and that you are the maiden," King Ivory asked his daughter.

"Of course daddy I remember why do you ask," she added.

"You see Rouge the only reason why we celebrated your eighteenth birthday and have you choose your husband is because at the age of eighteen that is when your destiny will be determined," her father said.

"I don't understand," Rouge replied with a confused expression on her face.

"Rouge to tell you the truth or what I am trying to say is that I almost forgot about the promise we made to Shadow's father King Black Doom," King Ivory started to say.

"What promise,' Rouge asked again eager to know what her father is trying to say to her.

"Rouge you are to be protected only by Prince Shadow and wed him later," her father replied.

"What," Rouge replied as she looked at her father with a shocked expression and turned her head towards Prince Shadow as he smirked at her expression.

"How can this be," Rouge added.

"You see Rouge when you were a baby there were so many strange monsters coming into our kingdom for some reason," her father said as he starts to remember it all.

_Flashback_

"_Your majesty there are too many of them what do we do," one of the soldiers asked._

"_We must retreat," King Ivory replied as he signaled his men to return to the castle._

_Back at the castle_

"_Honey what we do," Queen Pure asked her husband as she was carrying baby Rouge in her arms._

"_I don't know, those monsters grow stronger every day I don't know if my men can hold them out forever," he replied to his wife._

"_Maybe I can help," a mysterious voice said out of nowhere._

"_Who are you and show yourself," the king demanded._

_The figure stepped out of a dark portal as he was carrying a baby Shadow in his arms._

"_I am King Black Doom also known as the Demon king, I am here to help you and your wife out," he replied._

"_What are you proposing exactly," the king asked._

"_Well I can tell you why so many of those monsters keep appearing," Black Doom added._

"_Go on," King Ivory said as he was eager to know._

"_You see King Ivory your daughter is the next target known to all supernatural beings as the "maiden," he starts to explain._

"_The maiden what do you mean," the king asked again._

"_Well every 1000 years a new maiden is born let's say as a food to feed off your daughter," Black Doom added._

_King Ivory was shocked at this news, his own daughter; his own flesh and blood is food for the supernatural beings._

"_You are a supernatural being too aren't you," he asked holding his wife and his child and walked slowly away from him._

"_Yes I am, but I have no intention of hurting your daughter, I actually have a proposal do you want to hear it," Black Doom said._

_King Ivory looked down at his wife and his child if his child really is food for the supernatural beings he must do what he can in order to protect his own child._

"_Ok let's hear it," King Ivory replied._

"_My proposal to you King Ivory is that my son here, Prince Shadow will vow to protect your daughter and will wed later," Black Doom replied._

_King Ivory at first was hesitant of his proposal due to the fact that he doesn't really know King Black Doom at all. But the Demon King's tone in his voice seemed like he was serious._

"_I accept King Black Doom," King Ivory said._

"_Ivory we don't even know him," his wife Pure replied with concern in her voice._

"_I know but he seems trustworthy in his words," he replied to his wife._

"_Then we must seal this promise," Black Doom said._

"_What do you mean," Ivory asked him._

"_I'll show you, we will place our children on the table and I will cast a ritual on our children and will be bonded forever," Black Doom explained to Rouge's parents._

_King Ivory and Queen Pure placed their baby daughter on the table as Black Doom did with his son, as he started to say a weird chant as they didn't understand a word he was saying. A whirl of light energy was swirling around the room as the light hit the babies as Pure was worried at the sudden hit of light on their child. A both children were enveloped in the shining light as they both on their arms were receiving a strange symbol on their right arms. The symbol looked like a dark spiral (like the shadow the hedgehog symbol)._

"_Now the promise is sealed and you must never ever break that promise, King Ivory," Black Doom said as both of the parent pick up their children._

"_As soon as your daughter turns eighteen her destiny will be determined and my son will find her before anything bad happens to her," Black Doom replied as he disappeared into the dark portal and vanished._

_End Flashback_

"So this weird symbol I had all this time on right arm was that I am forever bonded with Prince Shadow," Rouge said as she made her sleeve visible to show her parents the weird symbol that was shaped into a dark spiral.

"Yes dear it is," her father replied.

"I can't believe this, you lied to me all this time, why," Rouge said as she started to sob softly.

"Rouge honey we only did it to protect you," her mother added to what her husband had told her.

"But keeping this from me all those years," Rouge started to say.

"We have told you, but you never believed it was true until today dear," her father added.

"Your right father I didn't want to believe it because I was scared what will become of me," Rouge as she sobbed a little harder and she felt a pair of arms go around her neck and saw Prince Shadow trying to comfort her as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry Princess I won't let any other supernatural being hurt or kill you," he replied.

"I don't know you much, but I guess I can trust you a little bit," she replied to him. His smile turned into a frown as she looked at him with confusion.

"Please Rouge give him a chance you guys can hang out every day to get to know each other more and then decide whether you love him or not," her mother added.

"Please Princess," Shadow kneeled down on one knee as if he was proposing.

Rouge stared down at him and said "I guess but don't expect me to fall for you so easily."

"Hmph we'll see about that princess,' Shadow replied as he gave her a smirk and thought, _hmm two can play that game._

**Oooh this is getting interest. Shadow and Rouge don't belong to me they belong to SEGA.**


	3. First Attempt, Almost Kiss

**Chapter 3: First Attempt, Almost Kiss**

Rouge walked out of the throne room to get away from Prince Shadow. As soon as she left the throne room she started to cry to her room and ran as fast as she could to her room.

"Oh my, we are very sorry about this Prince Shadow," Queen Pure said as she bowed down in an attempt to apologize.

"It's ok your highness, I have the power to teleport, so I'll be right in front of her room in matter of seconds," Prince Shadow replied as he snapped his fingers and was right in front of her room.

Prince Shadow decided to just lean on her room door and just wait for the Princess to come up to where she wanted to be alone.

Meanwhile Rouge kept running as fast as she could through the hallways as if they were going on forever, she went up the stairs, she was almost to her room and to her shock and dismay she saw Prince Shadow leaning on her door and he turned to see her coming his direction and opened his arms out wide. As she stopped and attempted to go the other direction as he appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Prince Shadow," Rouge said as her annoyed face turned into a glare.

"No Princess I want to get to know you," Shadow replied.

"No," she replied.

"You are judging too quickly princess, is one date too much to ask for," he asked as he pleaded on his knees.

Rouge stared at him and admitted in defeat as he put on the puppy dog face and sighed in defeat and said "Ok one date, but no more."

Shadow did a silent yes behind his back to not let her see what he was doing.

"So just tell me when," she replied with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Right now," he added as he grinned at her.

"What but it is already night time," Rouge replied with an outrage.

"You said you are willing to go on one date anytime remember," he replied reminding her she said it a few seconds ago.

"Ok fine, your right," Rouge said.

"So where to," Shadow asked her.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Oh don't worry I have some place in mind," Shadow said as he carried her bridal style and skated to where they were heading.

During the run Rouge stared at him as he facing straightforward to watch where he was going.

_I never noticed how handsome he is, sure I don't like or love him, but I have to admit he is very handsome. Wait what am I thinking? I barely know the guy and I am already infatuated with his looks. Bad girl, bad thoughts. _

Shadow wasn't directly staring at her, but he knew what she was thinking and only smirked at the comments she saying to herself.

Rouge noticed his smirk he was showing her and asked "What is so funny Prince Shadow."

"Princess remember my side ability I can hear what you are thinking," Shadow replied as he still kept his smirk.

"Uhhh just leave me alone ok," Rouge added with an annoyed tone in her voice as she blushed again. Shadow couldn't help but smile at her as she turned away from him. A few seconds later he put her down and they both ended up at a beautiful meadow with lots of different types of flowers.

Rouge was shocked at the beautiful sight Shadow has shown her so suddenly as Shadow put his arms around her waist, she noticed this and pushed him away from her as she walked further to see the bunch or pretty flowers and she picked one in her hand very gently as she stared at it in awe.

"Amazing and beautiful isn't it," Shadow said as he walked right beside her.

"Uhh yeah, but don't think you have easily won my heart Prince Shadow," Rouge replied as she walked even further into the meadow.

Meanwhile a certain blue werehog picked up a certain nice scent as he sniffed the air as he can smell like a regular dog as he starts running towards the scent.

The blue werehog kept running as fast as he could to catch whoever had that nice scent to them.

Prince Shadow sensed another supernatural being present a few kilometers away from where Rouge and him were standing and his smirk expression turned into a serious glare as he stared off into the distance.

Rouge felt the atmosphere has changed as she turned her head to see Prince Shadow staring off in the distance with a serious look on his face. She starts to stare at him and wonder, _I wonder what happened. He seems all serious now, is this the same Prince Shadow I know the one who always seems to smirk at me whenever my back is turned? I wonder if something is bothering him, maybe I should go ask him to see what is the matter all of a sudden?_

Rouge walked over to him and asked "Prince Shadow is something the matter."

Shadow turned his head towards her to face her and replied, "I feel another presence of another supernatural being close by."

"Really," Rouge asked with curiosity.

"Yeah and I can tell he has the ability to smell your unique scent you emit," he added as he stood right in front of her.

"What I have a scent," Rouge replied as she starts to smell herself if she smelled bad.

"Princess you are not literally smell bad, it's just the ability the other being can smell you," he replied.

"Oh ok," Rouge said as she stared off into the distance where Shadow was staring at.

The blue werehog was still running as he stretched out his right arm to reach a nearby tree branch and swung his whole body to start jumping from tree to tree. As he started to pick up his speed and was very good at keeping his balance as the blue werehog was coming near where Shadow and Rouge were standing as he hid inside the tree nearest the princess.

"Hmm I can feel the strong scent coming from her and she indeed is the true next target, the maiden," the blue werehog said as he chuckled softly.

Shadow's ear twitched as if they were kind of like sonar and was trying his best to sense where the being is hiding as he held Rouge close to him.

Rouge blushed at this and only managed to say "Uhh Shadow this is making me uncomfortable."

Shadow knew but he whispered in her ear and said "Princess I want you to stay close to me ok, I can feel the being is nearby." Rouge stared at him awe and admiration as if she was one of those princesses' in one of those fairytales. But she shook her head in disbelief saying to her she wouldn't fall for Prince Shadow as he stared straight ahead.

The blue werehog stretched out his left arm and tapped on Shadow's shoulder and Shadow turned around but he didn't see anybody.

"Shadow maybe you were just imagining it this time," Rouge suggested to him.

"No my demon instincts are never wrong," he replied as his eyes turned pitch black as Rouge tried to break free from his grasp as he held onto her tighter.

"Princess don't be afraid of me I'm only doing what my father promised to your parents," he replied as he focused his energy.

"You can't hide from me you," Shadow looked towards the trees. Rouge stared at the trees where Shadow was staring at. Shadow was still looking and turning around and around to make sure nothing hurts the princess.

Rouge moved away from him as the blue werehog jumped out of the tree as Shadow sensed the princess was about to get harmed as Rouge turned around to see the blue werehog jump out at her as Shadow tackled the blue werehog away leaving the princess unharmed as Shadow wrestled with the blue werehog and kicked him hard on the stomach.

The blue werehog growled very loudly as he tried to tackle Shadow as he immediately dodged him with ease due to the fact that the blue werehog was a slow attacker because of his extra weight arms.

"Is that all you have got werehog," Shadow said with his cocky grin.

"You shouldn't feel so confident about yourself black hedgehog," the blue werehog replied as he got up.

"Anyways who are you, why did you try to attack the princess," Shadow asked the blue werehog as his cocky grin turned into a serious face.

"I am Prince Sonic soon to be king of the werehogs, once I have Princess Rouge as my Queen I will be superior," the blue werehog replied.

_Another supernatural being trying to go after me as well, when will this ever end? _Rouge said to herself.

"You will never have the princess, as I vowed myself to protect Princess Rouge and wed her later," Shadow said.

"Who are you anyways trying to keep me from my soon-to-be-Queen," Sonic asked as he snarled at Shadow.

"How rude for you to not know who I am Prince Sonic, I am Prince Shadow, the son of the Demon King, King Black Doom," Shadow replied to as he bowed in respect to Sonic.

"No way, you couldn't possibly be Black Doom's son," Sonic said which he didn't believe Shadow's response.

"Oh you shouldn't judge me Prince Sonic, even though I don't look anything like my father, but I will keep my promise that my father made to Rouge's parents and I am keeping it," Shadow replied as he got into a fighting stance.

"You asked for it," Princes Sonic said as he got on all four of his legs and also got into a fighting stance.

"You can begin werehog," Shadow said as he put on his cocky grin.

The blue werehog at bred neck speed was going to tackle Shadow as he snapped his fingers as Sonic was going at slow motion. Rouge watched in awe as she noticed that Sonic was going at slow motion as well and after a few seconds Shadow kicked Prince Sonic on the head hard as Sonic was launched to a faraway tree. Rouge was still staring at Shadow in shock and awe again as she couldn't help but admire Shadow since he was taking down Prince Sonic so easily.

"You," Sonic managed to say as he got back up.

"I can't believe you are still standing I'm impressed Prince Sonic," Prince Shadow said as he was holding some of his chaos spears in his hands.

"I am not that weak like other supernatural beings are compared to me," Sonic replied with confidence.

Shadow jumped in the air and threw some of his chaos spears at Sonic as he ran fast to avoid them. Sonic stretched out his right arm as he got on the tree he was able to use himself as a slingshot and swung himself back and forth as he felt would be the right time to attack and swung right at Prince Shadow full speed. Prince Shadow noticed this as he dodge again, but Sonic stretched his left arm and grabbed him from behind and held Shadow hard and swung him towards a faraway tree and he slammed against the tree pretty hard.

Rouge watched in shock as she decided to run to Prince Shadow to see if he was ok, unfortunately Prince Sonic stretched out his arm and grabbed her and held onto her really tight.

"Let me go Sonic," Rouge demanded.

"No once you accept my proposal to marry me," Sonic replied with his hungry eyes looking at her body.

"Never," Rouge replied as she spit at him.

"For a princess you have no manners," Sonic said with his cocky grin.

"I do have manners but not with strangers I don't," Rouge replied as she turned her head away from him.

"Feisty I like girls like that," Sonic added as he gave her a wink.

"Hmph your charm isn't working on me," Rouge sneered at him.

"Ooh Princess you made the wrong move," Sonic stared at her and grinned at her.

Rouge knew she made a huge mistake to deny him since she knew what Sonic was capable of and starts to be afraid of what he might do to her.

A pink hedgehog was running through the forest to figure out where her Sonic went because she loved him a lot.

"I wonder why he keeps running away from me," Amy asked herself as she kept trying to run but due to her long blue dress she was wearing made it hard for her to run in it.

She ran until she got out of the forest to see her Sonic with her best friend, Princess Rouge in his hands and looking at her lovingly. Amy was shocked to see this as she ran over to them.

Sonic was still staring and looking at her body and face that he didn't notice that Princess Amy was running over to them.

"Sonic," Amy said as Sonic turned around and was shocked to see Princess Amy right there staring at him with those beautiful jade eyes of her that look so pure and innocent.

Sonic snapped out of his trance as he growled at her and said "What is it Princess Amy."

"Amy please help me," Rouge asked Princess Amy.

"Sonic let her go," Amy said to the blue werehog.

"Why should I, she is going to become my Queen," Sonic replied.

"Amy you know Prince Sonic and how did you meet him," Rouge asked Amy.

"Well it's a long story short," Princess Amy replied as she blushed at this.

Sonic watched her and knew what she was talking about and said bluntly at Princess Amy, "Princess Amy I am not in love with you, how many times do I have to say it."

"But you saved me when we first met," Amy said.

"I only did it because you were just a helpless princess who doesn't know how to defend herself, you are such an annoying girl, would you just leave me alone," Sonic replied bluntly.

"Is that all you really think of me," Amy replied softly as she starts to sob.

"Yeah that is all I think about you," Sonic replied coldly.

"And to think I thought you were nice Prince Sonic and I fell in love with you," Amy started to cry.

"You love Prince Sonic, Amy," Rouge asked Amy.

"Yes and it was a huge mistake that I did," Amy cried as she slapped Prince Sonic hard and Rouge used her karate skills and slammed her hands hard on his hand as Sonic let go.

Amy ran off crying really hard knowing the love of her life doesn't have any feelings for her.

"How could you be so heartless, Prince Sonic, how could you not love my friend Amy, she is caring, beautiful, and an adorable," Rouge blurted at Prince Sonic as she stormed off and ran after where Princess Amy ran off crying.

Prince Sonic suddenly felt really guilty inside he didn't love Princess Amy in that way, he just doesn't like any girl to cry especially Amy. Prince Shadow regained consciousness but instead walked over to where Prince Sonic was standing there like a stone statue.

"Prince Sonic I heard everything," Shadow told Sonic as he put one of his arms on his right shoulder.

"You did," Sonic asked very confused at Shadow's sudden words.

"Yes you see Prince Sonic as a Demon I have some side abilities I am able to sense people's inner emotions, able to turn invisible and other powers as well," Shadow replied to let Prince Sonic know.

"I see," Sonic replied.

"And I can tell you feel really guilty about what you said," Shadow replied as he smirked at this.

"Your right I do feel guilty," Sonic said.

"You must make it up to her, she really loves you a lot," Shadow suggested to him.

Sonic nodded as he ran off in that direction and Shadow snapped his fingers and teleported to where he knew where both Rouge and Amy were going to be.

Meanwhile Amy was running to her quiet spot a fountain where she could easily calm down. She had a feeling someone was following her, which she picked up her

pace and she tripped just where she wanted to the beautiful love fountain and cried her heart out in sorrow.

The someone that followed her was Princess Rouge and found her friend crying where the sorrowful Amy was. She walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Sonic go away," she replied in which she murmured out loud.

"Amy it's me," Rouge said as Amy turned around and saw the white bat and hugged her tight.

"There, there Amy just let it all out, I'm here," Rouge said softly as she comforted her by gently stroking her quills.

"Thanks Rouge, I just love him so much," Amy managed to say but still was crying.

"I know but how did you meet Prince Sonic in the first place," Rouge asked wondering how her friend met the brute Sonic.

"Well it all started-," Amy started.

_Flashback_

_Princess Amy was running away from some guy who tried to kidnap her because she was the princess of the flower kingdom and Amy was running away from her kingdom because she didn't like the way her father just set up an arranged marriage without her consent._

_The guy or kidnapper kept pursuing her as she tried to do zigzags which didn't really work since he was almost catching up to her._

_She tried to run faster but the guy caught her by the arm and held her tight._

"_What do you want with me," she asked the guy._

"_You are very cute princess," the guy simply replied and brought her ear close to his mouth as he whispered, "Tonight is your first."_

"_You wouldn't dare," Amy replied in shock as she tried to get out of the guy's grasp._

"_I would, but I won't do it unless you do as I say," the guy replied._

_Amy didn't know if she should trust the guy's words or just tried to keep trying to get out of his grasp._

_She decided she would just try to get out of his grasp as she struggled as he tightened his grip on her arm._

"_I see you don't trust me do you princess," he replied as he noticed which decision the princess chose._

"_Ok you want it the hard way don't you," the guy said as he planted kisses on her neck very roughly._

_Amy tried to get out of his grasp, but the guy only tightened his grip on her._

"_Please stop," Amy begged the guy._

"_You tried to escape and didn't want to obey me, so this is your punishment," the guy replied as he continued what he was doing._

_Amy felt helpless at this moment as she cried out her tears and tried not to think about what was going to happen to her._

_Amy was thinking about in her head: Where is my true prince charming?_

_Meanwhile the blue werehog was wandering around as he heard such a faint whining and crying nearby as he used his ears like a sonar to sense or pick up where the crying was coming from. As soon as his ears found the source of where the crying he started running towards where his ears were guiding him._

_After so many twists and turns of many trees he found the source of all the crying that he saw such a horrible sight that a young pink hedgehog who looked 3 years younger than him was almost about to be raped by a guy who didn't if he got her pregnant or not._

_For some reason the blue werehog wanted to just leave since he didn't care what happens to anybody, but for some reason his werehog instincts told him to save the innocent pink hedgehog._

_Out of nowhere the blue werehog tackled the guy off the pink hedgehog as Amy looked at who just saved her she was shocked to see a blue werehog wrestling with the guy who almost raped her._

_She watched helplessly as the blue werehog kept slashing his arms all over the guy's body and after so many slashes on his face and the guy's body the blue werehog stopped and turned around to see the pink hedgehog who is now unharmed._

"_Are you okay," the blue werehog asked the princess._

"_Yes I am thank you," Amy managed to say as she turned her head away from the blue werehog._

"_It is not safe to be walking around the forest areas at night you know, there are lots of bad people around these areas," the blue werehog said as he explained to the princess._

"_I see thanks for telling me," Amy replied as she smiled at the blue werehog. The blue werehog blushed at the sudden smile the pink hedgehog was radiating on him and he blushed and turned his head away from her._

"_I am wondering why you were wandering around here at night," the blue werehog asked eagerly._

"_Well to tell you the truth I ran away from my kingdom," Amy replied._

"_What why and you are a princess," the blue werehog asked._

"_Yes I am, I am Princess Amy of the Flower Kingdom," Amy introduced herself as she did a curtsy in respect._

"_Oh it is a pleasure to meet you Princess Amy," the blue werehog said._

"_And who are you," Amy asked the blue werehog._

"_I am Prince Sonic, prince of the werehogs," the blue werehog said._

"_Really so in reality your real form is that-," Amy starts to say._

"_Yes my real form is I am a hedgehog like you," Sonic replied as he turned away from her again because for some odd reason it was her innocent emerald eyes that captured his attention but he tried to shrug it off._

"_Really but what happened," Amy asked as she looked at him curiously._

"_That is nothing of your concern,' Sonic replied._

"_Why I want to know what happened," Amy asked._

"_I SAID THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN," Sonic yelled at her, Amy got stunned by this as she turned her head away from him._

"_Sorry," Amy murmured softly which was loud enough to let him she sincerely was sorry for asking._

"_Just go back to your kingdom," Sonic replied as his head was still turned away from her._

"_I-," Amy was starting to say._

"_I SAID GO BACK TO YOUR KINGDOM," Sonic yelled at her again._

_Amy without saying another word just started walking away sadly as she put the hood over her head to shield herself from revealing how depressed and sad she was feeling._

_End of Flashback_

"But he was mean to you that time too I don't understand why you love him," Rouge asked as she didn't understand why Amy loved Prince Sonic.

"That was the first time we met but when right after I left and a few weeks have gone by for some reason he found my kingdom somehow," Amy said.

"What really," Rouge asked stunned at this.

"Yeah I was stunned and shocked too at this which is why I thought he started to like me or something," Amy replied.

"Then what happened when he found you again," Rouge asked.

"Well first of all he apologized for yelling at me the first time we met, but then for some reason he wanted to hang out with me more," Amy started explaining.

"I see and that's when-," Rouge started to add.

"Yeah that is when I started to really believe that he liked me more than a friend," Amy replied.

"I guess I misunderstood his real intention," Amy added to what she was saying and was still sobbing softly.

"There, there Amy you should just move on he isn't the one for you," Rouge said as she confident of what she is telling her friend.

Sonic arrived at the scene and went up onto one of the branches to see that Prince Shadow was already there on another branch of another tree near where the girls were talking.

Prince Sonic did another swing gently where the girls wouldn't hear the branches moving and landed right next to Prince Shadow as they both watched from below where the two girls were talking.

"I guess your right Rouge maybe I should move on, if he doesn't feel the same way about me then I should find another guy who will," Amy said as Rouge smiled in delight.

Sonic heard this and for some reason he felt heartbroken a little by this. Prince Shadow sensed this in Sonic and gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder to let him, there is still time to make it up to her.

Sonic nodded at this and got down right where the girls were sitting next to the fountain. Both girls turned to see the blue werehog right there in front of them.

Rouge whispered in Amy's ear, "Amy run I'll distract him." Amy gave her a nod knowing she understood where Rouge was getting at.

Sonic was walking towards them as Rouge got in front of Amy and said "You don't have the right to talk to Princess Amy."

"Move I need to talk to her," Sonic said as he was about to push Rouge aside. While Rouge was distracting Prince Sonic, Princess Amy made a run for it. Prince Shadow noticed this and snapped his fingers and teleported out of the tree and was in front of Princess Amy.

"Whoa who are you," Amy asked him.

"That doesn't matter right now, please hear Prince Sonic out," Shadow pleaded Princess Amy to stay.

Rouge turned her head to see if Amy have escaped and unfortunately she got so angry to see that Prince Shadow has stopped Princess Amy from escaping as she ran over to them.

"Prince Shadow what are you doing," Rouge asked.

"To stop Princess Amy from making a huge mistake," Prince Shadow replied as he grinned at Rouge.

"Let her run away Prince Shadow," Rouge demanded to Prince Shadow.

"No unless you and I at least share a kiss, then maybe I'll consider it," Prince Shadow replied as he gave Rouge a smirk.

"Rouge do you know him," Amy asked as she was about to run she felt an arm grab her left arm and was sent into two warm dark blue arms. Princess Amy turned her head to face Prince Sonic right there with his serious face.

"Let me go Prince Sonic," Amy said as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Princess hear me out," Sonic simply replied.

"No and why should I, you don't have any feelings for me," Princess Amy replied as she was still sobbing.

"Princess I was thinking maybe we can go on a date and get to know each other first and then maybe I can determine if I like you or not," Prince Sonic suggested.

"Do you really mean it," Amy asked him.

"Yes Princess Amy, so what do you say," Sonic asked with hope in his eyes.

"Ok Prince Sonic I accept," Amy replied as she gave him a hug.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge were watching from afar as Shadow took this opportunity to pull Rouge over to him and get her to be his.

"Let me go Prince Shadow," Rouge demanded fuming with anger and annoyance.

"Rouge why do you hate me so much," Shadow asked her.

"It's just that you always catch me off guard," Rouge replied.

"Like how," Shadow asked.

"You put your advances on me, but I feel very uncomfortable when you do stuff like that," Rouge replied.

"I see do you mean stuff like this," Shadow smirked as he pulled her close to him where their faces were almost like 1 inch away from each other.

"Let me go you are making me-," Rouge started to say.

"Happy, excited, joyful," Shadow suggested words that she might say.

"How about none of them," she replied bluntly.

"Come on Rouge just give in to me," Shadow said as he was still smirking.

"No," Rouge said as she struggled to get out of his grip. Shadow used one of his charm side effect to charm Rouge into falling head over heels in love with him.

Rouge felt so weak and helpless as her body was moving on its own and she snaked her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist as Rouge was thinking in her head, _what am I doing? Why is my body moving on its own I don't understand? Unless Shadow is the one who is putting this weird charm on me._

Shadow and Rouge were moving in slowly as in her mind she was thinking there was no use in going back now, until Rouge gain the upper strength to break free of Shadow's charm and Shadow was stunned at this as she pushed him away from her and she turned her head away from him and blushing as what was about to happen.

Sonic and Amy noticed this as they felt it was best for them to leave those two alone as they both walked the opposite direction and went back to Amy's kingdom.

"How were you able to break free from my charm," Shadow asked.

"I don't know let's just go back to my kingdom, it is already late," Rouge suggested to change the subject. As she and Shadow walked back the opposite direction where Sonic and Amy left and walked the way back to Rouge's kingdom in silence.

**Oh my how was Rouge able to break through Shadow's charm? Oh my the suspense.**


	4. Treacherous Pasts, Wonderful Smile

**Chapter 4: Treacherous Pasts, Wonderful Smile**

Shadow and Rouge were walking in silence as Rouge was still embarrassed about the almost kiss and Shadow was very stunned and shocked that the Princess was able to repel his charm.

Rouge walked way ahead of Prince Shadow since she didn't want him to see her really cherry blush she has on her face. Shadow could tell that Princess Rouge was still blushing in embarrassment and he couldn't figure out how Rouge managed to repel his charm he put on her.

_How was she able to repel my charm? I don't understand, I am the most powerful supernatural being there is and my powers weren't strong enough to pull her into a kiss or tempt her into one. Maybe I have underestimated her I need to keep my eye on her._

Meanwhile Rouge was thinking about how she was able to repel Shadow's charm and felt pretty confident as she was putting up a confident smile.

Shadow felt she no longer was embarrassed of the almost kiss and knew she was really confident no matter how much he puts the charm on her she is able to confidently brush the feeling away.

And he stared at how she smiled, it reminded him of someone he knew before, someone who always was positive and optimistic in what they believed in.

_I love Princess Rouge's smile it seems so confident, sincere, and heartwarming to see her smile._

Rouge felt that Prince Shadow was staring at her and she turned her head in anger and asked "Are you ok, you seem so quiet."

"It's just that your smile is so beautiful to look at," Shadow replied and realized he just said that out loud as he blushed at this and turned his head away.

"Shadow Uhh I appreciate the comment," Rouge replied showing her a sincere and sweet smile.

Rouge didn't understand why the confident and cocky Prince Shadow suddenly was feeling embarrassed and shy of what he just said to her, as she giggled at this.

Shadow stared back at her as she turned her head as she was still giggling at him.

"Umm Shadow I must ask why did you like my smile," Rouge asked as she was still walking.

"You see you remind me of someone precious to me," Shadow replied.

"Really who is it," Rouge asked.

"Well-," Shadow started.

_Flashback_

_Shadow's POV_

_Her name was Maria Robotnik, she was always such a nice, sweet, kind, and innocent girl who was like a sister to me._

Shadow started to explain to Princess Rouge as she listen attentively as Shadow continued.

_She was always smiling a lot even though she had a disease. She always had the optimistic attitude even though she was ill._

_Black Doom was asking Gerald Robotnik to create me believing that his experiment to create me, his son in order to cure her illness. My father believed that my creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik would be able to find out the how to create immortality._

_Unfortunately, Gerald Robotnik wasn't able to find the answer to be able to create immortality and never found the cure for her disease either._

_She died before Gerald Robotnik was able to find the cure for her disease. It was a very painful sight to see her suffering everyday of her life trying to fight the disease._

_I still remember all the happy moments I had with her._

_Prince Shadow was looking out of his kingdom where he lived out his life with his father, King Black Doom and occasionally Professor Gerald Robotnik and his granddaughter Maria Robotnik would visit to see how Prince Shadow was doing._

_Maria walks right to where Shadow was standing and said "Shadow I have a question that I am meaning to ask you."_

"_What is it," Shadow asked Maria._

"_Are you going to always forever protect me even though I'm the maiden," Maria asked him._

"_Yes it is my duty as King Black Doom's son to keep my word," he replied._

"_But Shadow you don't need to," she said suggesting it._

"_Maria your safety is my first priority," Shadow replied._

"_Shadow I know deep down I can feel the next maiden born will be very beautiful and you will fall for her," Maria replied._

"_How do you know that Maria," Shadow asked very shocked at Maria was telling him._

"What Maria was the previous maiden," Rouge asked stunned at this.

"Yes unfortunately-," Shadow started to say as he stayed quiet about it.

"Shadow," Rouge asked.

"Nothing," Shadow replied.

"You are leaving out one important detail I want to know," Rouge replied.

"Why do you care anyways, you don't need to know, it has nothing to do with you," Shadow replied with an irritated tone in his voice.

"You said I remind you of Maria, I need to know the whole truth," Rouge asked with curiosity wondering what happened to Maria that made Shadow seem so distant for some reason.

"Like I said it has nothing to do with you," Shadow replied with irritation.

"Shadow I want to know please," Rouge asked as she begged him with her puppy dog face.

"Fine," Shadow finally admitted defeat as he couldn't dare face the wrath of the cute and innocent face.

"Well continue," Rouge said with eagerness.

"You see-," Shadow started to add on.

_Well Maria unfortunately before her final days before she died a supernatural being attacked her and devoured her and that is how she was killed._

_I still remember that treacherous lost, that everyday felt like nothing ever since she died I had the same feelings as my father._

_Maria was walking through the forest of the demon king's kingdom until when a vampire came up behind her and sucked her blood, she tried to get away, but unfortunately I wasn't there to protect her and she died._

_As soon as I felt something was wrong I went to look for her and there I saw her lying on the ground lifeless with her eyes closed and blood spilling out of her neck._

_This similar situation happened to my father._

Rouge was stunned at this; Shadow's best friend died all because she was the maiden or food to the supernatural beings. For some reason she felt she had the urge to cry and tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Rouge," Shadow asked as he noticed she was crying.

"I'm sorry please continue and tell me how your situation was similar to your father's," Rouge asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Well my father fell in love with a previous maiden as well but unfortunately she was also killed and devoured by a supernatural being as well," Shadow explained to Rouge.

"Oh my," Rouge replied still stunned at what Prince Shadow was telling her.

"And that is not even the worst part," Shadow replied.

"Really, then what happened," Rouge asked.

"Well it was before their wedding she was kidnapped and unfortunately a week later my father found her body dead near a waterfall," Shadow replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rouge said as she looked down at the ground as they were walking.

"Well yeah that is basically it," Shadow replied as they both arrived at the castle.

"I see, well want to sleep at the castle," Rouge asked wondering since that entire she has heard it seems Prince Shadow has been through a lot.

"Sure and I thank you for asking Princess," Shadow replied as he smiled at the Princess.

"Follow me, my parents know all the vacant rooms in our castle," Rouge replied as she grabbed his hand and led him to the throne room.

Rouge opened the door as she and Prince Shadow entered the throne room as he parents were still there even when she left.

"Ahh Rouge you came back and even better with Prince Shadow with you," her father replied at this as he and his wife grinned at each other.

"Dad it isn't what you think it is," Rouge replied as she sighed at this.

"Awww Rouge just admit it," her father replied with a happy attitude.

"Father you are misunderstanding me, Prince Shadow just wanted to accompany me that's all," Rouge replied denying the fact.

"Yeah sure, anyways is something wrong," her father asked immediately changing the subject.

"Well I changed my mind and decided that I want to get to know Prince Shadow," Rouge replied as she blushed and turned her head away.

"Oh my Rouge I am so proud of you," King Ivory said as he hugged his daughter tightly and he faked his sniffing to put emphasis on how joyous he was.

"Father stop it," Rouge replied as she was still blushing and her head was still turned. Shadow smirked at this and chuckled softly.

"And King Ivory I am planning to stay here for a while," Prince Shadow added to what Rouge told her father.

"Oh and I figured that my daughter offered to you to stay with us am I correct," he asked Prince Shadow as he nodded.

"Well we have plenty of guest rooms and I know the perfect room for you,' King Ivory said as he motioned for his wife, Rouge and Prince Shadow to follow him.

He led them up the stairs and he turned many turns and went up another pair of stairs into the second floor where he led the trio to the farthest room on the right side where Rouge was blushing at this because the guest room her father chose for Prince Shadow was right across from hers.

Shadow noticed her expression and smirked at this since he was able to tell what is on the Princess' mind and Rouge noticed his smirk as she did a Hmph at him.

King Ivory opened the door to Prince Shadow's new room which the room was colored black and red just like his fur color and they all four walked in to notice how nice and neat his bed sheets were and everything was also nice and neat as well.

"Prince Shadow this is your room," King Ivory announced as Prince Shadow just lied on the bed.

"Thank you King Ivory, the bed is so comfy," Prince Shadow replied.

"That is good," the king replied.

"Well we'll be leaving then, see you in the morning," King Ivory said as all three of them were about to leave Prince Shadow.

"Wait your majesty, may I speak to Princess Rouge in private," Shadow asked the King politely.

"Of course Prince Shadow, Rouge Shadow need to talk to you," her father told her as she entered the room and her father closed the door behind them.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about," Rouge asked him.

"Well do you want to sleep with me tonight," Shadow asked her.

"What that is so random of you," Princess Rouge replied as she blushed deep red.

"And why do you want me to sleep with you," Rouge asked adding to wondering why he asked such a random question.

"Just in case if another supernatural being attacks and tries to kill you I will be there to protect you," Shadow replied.

"That's just an excuse to get close to me," Rouge replied bluntly.

"No it isn't I can feel another supernatural being somewhere," Shadow replied with a serious glare as his eyes turned pitch black like it did when Prince Sonic tried to devour her.

"Ok Prince Shadow I'll sleep with you, but no funny business got it," Rouge replied as Shadow's eyes turned back to normal.

"Good and change into your pajamas," Shadow said as Rouge opened the door.

"Princess where are you going," Shadow asked.

"Shadow my pajamas are in my room remember," Rouge replied.

"Oh ok and you will come back right," Shadow asked.

"Yes I will, I am just changing in my room and I'll come back," Rouge replied and closed the door behind her.

Rouge went to her room and found her pajamas already on her bed as she closed the blinds and the curtains and changed into her pajamas and she went back to Prince Shadow's room and reentered his room with him smiling back at her.

"See didn't I tell you I was coming back," Rouge replied as she went under the covers.

"Princess I need to ask you something," Shadow said.

"Well what is it," Rouge asked him.

"Well what is precious about this flute you have stored in this drawer," Shadow as he revealed where he found it.

"Give that to me," Rouge said desperately trying to get it out of Shadow's hands as he held out his arm upward as her body was leaning towards him with her almost on top of him as she tried to reach for it again as she as on her knees and Shadow took this opportunity to slap her butt and she fell right on him with their lips crashing onto one another. Shadow kissed her and held her tight as his arms snaked around her waist tight so she wouldn't escape.

She tried to get out of his grip as Shadow took control of the kiss as he rolled over so he was on top of her.

"Shadow stop this," Rouge demanded as he continued to plant kisses around her neck.

"So what you told me earlier was a lie," Rouge added.

"Kind of," Shadow replied as kept kissing her.

Rouge couldn't stop this since she knew Prince Shadow was way stronger than her and no matter how much she tried he wouldn't budge. Rouge started to remember what this feeling was like as she started to sob softly as Shadow sensed this and stopped kissing her.

"Princess what is wrong," Shadow asked him as he got off of her.

"It's nothing Prince Shadow," she simply replied as she continued to sob softly.

"I know it is something Princess," Shadow replied.

"Ok then, the truth has something to do with that flute you found," Rouge managed to say.

"Really," Shadow asked as he lifted up the case.

"You see Prince Shadow this flute is precious to me because this flute has all my childhood memories," Rouge replied.

"Really," Shadow asked stunned at this.

"Well what happened," Shadow asked added to what he said.

"Well-," Rouge started to explain to Prince Shadow.

_Flashback_

_Rouge was 11 years old as she was running out of her kingdom to meet her best friend, Hope, who was a black hedgehog as well. He was playing the flute, Rouge's flute to be exact as she loved playing the flute as she taught her best friend Hope how to play it. She found him in the meadow overlooking the ocean sitting on a large rock or boulder to be exact._

"_Hey Hope you are getting used to the flute very easily," Rouge said as she smiled at him._

"_Thanks it is all because of the beautiful Princess standing right in front of me," Hope replied as he winked at the Princess and she blushed deep red._

"_Stop it Hope, it's because you worked hard on learning the flute that is how you are able to play it so beautifully," Rouge replied trying make Hope feel proud of him not her._

"_But I'll never play it beautifully like you do," Hope admitted his comment to her._

"_In fact Princess can you play that song I always love,' Hope asked her._

"_Of course Hope," Rouge replied as she took the flute and she wiped the inside and out with her wipe and cleaned the inside as well to get rid of all the saliva Hope put inside her flute._

_After 5 minutes cleaned out her flute she started to play it._

_Hope heard the song as he started to sing the lyrics to the song the Princess was playing:_

_Your Smile_

_Your love means a lot to me_

_I never knew how beautiful you were like the deep blue sea_

_I love you so much, a bunch_

_But do you feel the same way that I do_

_Which sometimes I feel you don't and it gets me blue_

_But will you give me a chance_

_To which one day I would have the courage to ask you to dance_

_Your eyes make me happy_

_If you were sad, I would feel sad_

_If you were mad, I would be mad_

_But I always want to see your smile_

_It's what makes me smile_

_If you smile for me I know everything is okay_

_Your smile, smile, smile is what makes me jump for joy_

_Your smile very sincere, sweet, and innocent_

_Your smile is very beautiful_

_Just keep smiling for me_

_Because you don't deserve to be sad_

_You need someone that can comfort you_

_Someone who will understand you_

_You should always smile_

_It's what motivates you_

_No matter you should smile it lets me know everything is okay_

_But since you so sweet and innocent_

_I want to make you smile_

_A chance to see your smile is worthwhile_

_Your smile is like the shining sun_

_That radiates its brightness but even better_

_Your smile shines through the pure darkness_

_Your smile makes you beautiful_

_No matter your smile makes me smile_

_Rouge finished the last note as so did Hope with his singing voice. They both smiled at each other and Rouge asked him "Hope do you have a crush on me."_

"_Uhh no why," Hope replied stuttering at this as he blushed deep red._

"_I know you do," Rouge replied teasing Hope._

"_How do you know Princess," Hope replied._

"_Because of the lyrics of the song silly," Rouge replied._

"_Stop teasing me Princess," Hope replied as he sticks his tongue at her._

"_Well to tell you the truth I like you too," Rouge replied as she gave him a peck on his cheek._

"_Really," Hope asked stunned at this._

_End Flashback_

"Princess you were in love with him," Shadow asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately-," Rouge replied as she stopped mid-sentence to make herself not relive the treacherous memory.

"You can tell me Princess," Shadow replied eager to hear more as the Princess couldn't continue due to her tears.

"He was killed by a supernatural being as well," she replied as she cried and covered her face with her hands.

Shadow was stunned at this and felt pity for the princess as he did without thinking wrapped his arms around her to comfort you. Princess Rouge was stunned at Shadow's change of behavior as he wasn't trying to be very daring like he usually was and hugged her gently to comfort you.

"Princess please don't be sad, you should always smile like you usually do, it lets me know everything is okay," Shadow whispered in her ear as she hugged back gently. And she smiled at this because what Prince Shadow just said was one line of the song. As her tears stopped and she smiled at him with that wonderful smile he always loved to see, just like how Hope loved her smile as well.

"Now no more tears ok, remember I am always here for you princess," Shadow replied as his hand got her hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you Prince Shadow," Rouge replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and blushed at this.

"Now let's get some sleep Princess," Shadow replied as Rouge nodded in agreement. She turned her body away from him as Shadow wrapped his arms around her as he faced his body the same way as hers as they both slept snuggly feeling more comfortable around each other.

Shadow and Rouge were thinking as they both were sleeping: _Very ironic that we both faced something in our treacherous pasts, but we both had someone very precious to us who had wonderful smiles that we still remember in our hearts._

**Awww I really loved this chapter, very ironic that both of them had treacherous pasts that they both lost someone precious to them. I loved the ending of this chapter, I love the outcome of it. X3**


	5. Intertwined Destinies

**Chapter 5: Intertwined Destinies**

Princess Rouge woke up as she smiled at Prince Shadow's sleeping figure as he sleeping soundly and peacefully like a little child.

She got up and went into her room to change into her usual Princess dress she wears around her castle.

Once she put on her dress she went back to Prince Shadow's room to still see him sleeping as she closed the door slowly and gently careful not to wake him up.

She decided it was time for breakfast as she walked down the stairs slowly since her dress was really she couldn't see her own two feet and decided it was best for her to walk slowly.

She walked down the two pairs of stairs and she got to the dinner room where they eat all their meals.

"Ah Rouge where Prince Shadow is,' her father asked her.

"Oh he is still sleeping father,' she replied to answer her father's question.

"He must be very tired from what happened yesterday,' King Ivory replied.

"Father right after I eat breakfast father I am going to go where I want to be alone for a while," Rouge said.

"I understand Rouge, do you want me to tell Prince Shadow," King Ivory asked.

"No I just want to be alone, alone," Rouge replied quickly.

"Ok then I will not tell him then," King Ivory replied giving his daughter a reassuring smile that he promised her.

"Ok then thanks father," Rouge replied as she continued to eat her oatmeal and in 15 minutes she finished her food.

"Father I am going to change first ok and I'll leave," Rouge said as her father nodded and she left the room.

She walked up the two pairs of stairs slowly to make sure she didn't trip due to the fact all her dresses she wears are all long to the extent that she couldn't see her own two feet.

As soon as she got to where her own room was she saw Prince Shadow outside his room staring at her as he grinned at her and she turned her head away from him. She completely ignored his stare at her as she tried to get to her room without being bothered by him, unfortunately when she got to her door she saw Prince Shadow was right in front of her.

"I can feel you are going somewhere Princess," Shadow replied as he smirked at her.

"That's none of your business Prince Shadow," Rouge bluntly replied at him.

She was about to turn the knob to her room until Prince Shadow gripped her hand with a tight grip.

"What do you want," she asked him.

"Where are you going Princess, tell me," Shadow asked with seductive look at her.

"Like I said it is none of your business," Rouge replied as she had her head turned away from him.

"Princess remember my powers I don't want to do it the hard way with you,' Shadow asked with a serious frown on his face.

"Look I just want to be left alone ok," Rouge replied admitted in defeat.

"That's not all of it Princess you only told me half of it," Shadow added.

"Look I just want to be alone," Rouge replied as she was about to slap him.

"Princess remember I have need to go wherever you go," Shadow replied.

"But I want to gather my thoughts all together without anyone with me," Rouge replied as she covered her mouth in shock in what she just told Prince Shadow. He smirked at this and wrapped his arms around her and said "So finally you admit it."

"I want to be alone," Rouge replied as she got out of his arms and slammed her door right in his face.

Rouge changed into her usual dress she wore whenever she left her castle as she decided without making any noise to sneak out of her window so she wouldn't have to face Prince Shadow trying to convince her for him to accompany her.

She got her flute that was in her room and she slowly opened her window slowly and she checked and she flew down towards the ground where she can make a run for it and run to her private place.

She kept running and there she was where her best friend Hope always used to be as tears started to fill her eyes as she wiped them away. She was holding the case in her hands as she stared at it with sadness and depression taking over her as she remembered the day when she was teasing him and how much she loved making him blush.

She opened the flute case as she looked at how great looking her flute is as she kept her flute in great condition.

She still remembered the rest of the verses of the song as she started to play the flute as the flute radiated the rest of the song. Through the wind she can feel and hear Hope's voice with her as she was playing.

_I wish you were here_

_But I also wish for you not to disappear_

_But it's too late for that_

_But I have hope _

_that one day I will see you again_

_I feel you are watching me right now_

_But don't be sad your smile is all I need_

_But let's make a promise_

_That you will be with me_

_But I'll always be by your side_

_Because you should always smile_

_Goodbye forever my love_

Rouge was crying as she was playing the song as the song kept bringing back the childhood memories she had with her and Hope as she continued through the song.

Meanwhile a purple cat was taking a stroll around her favorite forest path holding her violin case as she was walking she started to hear a melancholy melody somewhere close by.

She walked towards to where her ears were guiding her to the melancholy melody and she kept going through many twists and turns with many trees blocking her path. She finally reached the destination to see an ivory bat playing the flute is where that melancholy melody was coming from and she saw from the corner of her eye to see the ivory bat crying as she was playing it.

She walked up to her and said "Hi Rouge."

Rouge stopped playing her flute and she turned her head to see a purple cat standing a few feet from her.

"Hey Blaze I haven't seen you in like forever," Rouge replied as she smiled at her friend.

"Yeah I still remember that song you played it's making you relive those days with him isn't it," Blaze asked her as Rouge nodded back at her.

"I see, so tell me anything new happen to you Rouge," Blaze asked.

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Rouge said as she looked down.

"Go on try me," Blaze replied.

"Well for starters on my 18th birthday party celebration, I was kidnapped by the prince of gargoyles Prince Knuckles who said he needs me in order to gain immortality, and he claims himself to be a supernatural being, then I met another supernatural being who is the Demon King's son who is known as Prince Shadow and ever since I met him he has been trying to get close to me," Rouge explained to Blaze as she listened attentively and how Rouge also explained to her that she is known to the supernatural being as the "maiden."

"I heard that prophecy before and to tell you the truth I actually do believe even with you telling me these things now I actually believe in supernatural beings to tell you the truth I have one that's been trying to get close to me and maybe even win my heart as well," Blaze added as she blushed at this and looked away.

"Really who is it," Rouge asked stunned at this.

"Well he is a vampire, but vampires have a similar prophecy but it only applies to vampires only as-," Blaze started to explain.

_One who is born every 1000 years_

_Who is soon to become a bride of a vampire_

_Bride referring to become a vampire's slave_

_The source for giving birth to a perfect child_

_The beauty who is easily won by a selfish and heartless vampire_

_One who will give birth to the most powerful vampire_

_One who will serve her vampire forever_

_One who will have to obey every command he commands_

_It's her destiny _

"Really but what's the guy's name," Rouge asked her.

"His name is Silver, or I should say Prince Silver who is son of the Vampire King," Blaze replied.

"How long has he been doing this," Rouge asked.

"He has been doing this for about a month now," Blaze replied.

"I see so we're both going through the same thing," Rouge smiled at this now knowing that she isn't the only one going through this.

"Yeah he keeps telling me he loves me for me, not because of the prophecy itself," Blaze added.

"Blaze you shouldn't trust him," Rouge added.

"I know I don't believe his words at all and my parents told me when I was a baby many vampires kept coming after me and told me Prince Silver is supposedly my fiancée ," Blaze said as she replied with confidence.

"That's good it is best if we chose our own husband and true love and that I hate arranged marriages," Rouge replied.

"Yeah your right Rouge we have the right to make our own decisions," Blaze replied confidently.

"I have to say that vampire prophecy is totally lame and messed up," Rouge added.

"Yeah I don't and never want to become a slave to a vampire ever," Blaze replied with anger in her tone.

Suddenly out of nowhere Prince Shadow appeared before them and asked "Hello ladies."

"And I presume you are Prince Shadow, the one who has been trying to win my friend's heart," Blaze asked the interruption of his presence.

"Yes I am, I need to speak to Princess Rouge alone," Prince Shadow replied.

"Prince Shadow what does meaning of I want to be alone you don't understand," Rouge replied as she fumed with anger.

"Princess I can feel another supernatural being presence nearby is why I came to where you were," Shadow replied.

"You are lying I just want to be alone, why can't you understand that," Rouge screamed at him which Prince Shadow was stunned at her behavior and she ran off as both Blaze and Shadow both noticed she sheds a tear.

"Princess come back," Prince Shadow was about to pursue her as Princess Blaze grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't she needs to be alone, if she says she needs to be alone, she needs to be alone," Blaze said.

"But she needs someone to comfort her," Shadow replied.

"If you want to make her feel comfortable you need to leave her alone right now," Blaze said bluntly at him.

"But I can feel she is in danger," Shadow replied.

Suddenly a white figure hovered above Blaze and Shadow as he landed behind Blaze and hugged her.

"So this is where you were Princess Blaze I was wondering where you were," the figure replied as he revealed his fangs.

"No it can't be you who is pursuing the Princess are you," Shadow asked the figure hugging Blaze.

"No and are you talking about that supernatural being prophecy I only follow the vampire prophecy," the figure replied.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Prince Silver," Shadow replied as he smirked at him.

"Prince Shadow my man how are you," the figure replied as he took off his cloak to reveal himself to be a silver hedgehog as he walked over to Prince Shadow and gave him a handshake to greet him as Blaze observed them with confusion.

"Oh Princess it is a long story short, but Prince Shadow and I know each other," Prince Silver said.

"Really," Blaze asked with curiosity.

"So how do you guys know each other," Blaze asked.

"Well we have known each other since we were like kids but were like close brothers as teenagers," Silver replied.

"Well-," Shadow started.

_Flashback_

_Young Prince Silver and Young Prince Shadow barely becoming teens were always like brothers and best friends as they always practiced battling each other as good practice for anything that might happen to them._

_Shadow threw some of his chaos spears at Silver as he dodged them. And Silver was about to land a punch on Shadow as he dodged it and kicked him in the head._

"_Wow you always impress me Shadow," Silver said._

"_Of course I am the Demon Prince after all," Shadow replied with confidence._

_Suddenly King Black Doom and King Slate were both calling out to their sons._

"_Shadow, Silver we need to talk to both of you," King Black Doom said as King Slate nodded in agreement._

_Prince Shadow and Prince Silver both followed their fathers inside the castle wondering what their fathers wanted to talk to them about._

_Once they all arrived in the throne room Prince Shadow asked, "So what is it you needed to tell me father."_

"_You see son it is the time you know about that symbol you have on your right arm and the thing that your destiny and mission that is already set for you," Black Doom replied._

"_What I am trying to say son is that you are forever bonded with the maiden who is turning 18 in 6 years and you must find her and forever protect her," King Black Doom said trying to make is simpler so his son can understand._

"_Father I feel you are missing one important detail," Shadow smirked at him._

"_Yes I am getting to that and once you have her fall in love with you, you two are supposed to wed later," Black Doom added as Shadow smiled._

"_But father I don't know who she is though," Shadow asked._

"_Don't worry son you will know once you feel her pure and innocent heart and also I have a picture of her as well," Black Doom said as he handed his son a gold locket and he opened it to reveal an ivory bat when she was a baby._

"_Son you must never leave her side, if you do she will die and we cannot let that happen, promise me son you will always protect her," Black Doom stared sternly at his son as Shadow bowed and nodded to assure his father he won't break their promise._

"_Now Silver my son you have a predetermined destiny as well with that symbol as well on your left arm," King Slate said as Silver stared at the strange symbol on his left arm._

"_You see son, like Prince Shadow, but you only follow the vampire prophecy and you must find your bride the one who has the same exact symbol as you and like Prince Shadow you will know by her pure and innocent heart, unfortunately I don't have a picture of her," King Slate explained to his son as Silver listened attentively._

_Never break that promise and always keep your promise both dads told their sons._

"That is the reason why we need to be there to protect you Blaze, well I need to be there to protect you Princess Blaze," Silver said as Blaze finally understood why Prince Silver has been stalking her.

"I now understand and I presume that goes the same for you Prince Shadow as well am I correct," Blaze asked him as he smiled back in response.

"But first Prince Shadow before you go I need to tell you why Princess Rouge doesn't feel comfortable around you or why the reason she doesn't want to fall in love again," Blaze said as Shadow was curious to why Princess Rouge was crying when he tried to kiss and cuddle with her only.

"You see it happened-," Blaze started to explain to both Silver and Shadow.

_Flashback_

_You see before you guys came along into our lives, Princess Rouge, Hope, and I were all best friends with each other._

_It was pretty obvious when I saw Rouge and Hope always having fun with each other which I already assumed they liked each other. But it was fun teasing them about their crush towards each other, but during those good old days their love grew as when they got older they started to go out. I felt happy for Rouge as long as she was happy I can always smile._

_But Rouge and I go way back since when we were kids we have a lot of things in common as we both love music so much and this was way before we met Hope._

_A Young Rouge and young Blaze always took music classes together and although they didn't have a real professional teacher to teach them, their mothers taught them how to play their instrument._

_A young Queen Pure was teaching her daughter how to hold the flute properly and a young Pyra was also teaching her daughter how to hold the violin in the correct position._

_You see both of our mother's used to be a team as music players when they were younger and wanted to teach us since they felt we might have the same talent as them when we got older._

_Rouge's mother valued her flute so much because it creates very melancholy and happiness in a blended bliss in the music she played. And my mother Queen Pyra always valued her violin as her only treasure and memory of the early death of her parents when she was just a kid._

_Everything was great for both of us, we always created new pieces of music together we had a strong bond and we can always tell each other anything. _

_I always remembered her smile always feeling optimistic and confident that we will always be best friends._

_I still remember the song we played together whenever we feel happy and we don't have a care in the world about anything because we always felt confident in each other that we felt we will always be forever happy._

_Blaze and Rouge were playing a song they made together._

_Rouge started with her intro solo as Blaze came in with making a depressing melody which soon turned happy and joyful to listen to._

_End of Flashback_

"Princess Blaze do you still remember what the song is called," Shadow asked.

"Yes I do," Blaze replied calmly.

"Well what is it call," as both Shadow and Silver asked in curiosity.

"Well it is called I will never forget you," Blaze replied.

"Can you play it for us Blaze," Shadow asked pleading.

"Of course you don't need to beg, I'll be happy to play it for you, though if Rouge hears this she might or I can feel her crying to the lyrics," Blaze replied.

Blaze took her violin out of its case and before she started to play she put some rosin on it and put the rosin back in there and she started to play.

The melody started to sound very faint at first until when Blaze started to play a depressing tone at first then it turned into an upbeat melody.

_I Will Never Forget You_

_Our friendship will forever last_

_I wish to always be by your side_

_You always understand me_

_But I can feel our destinies are intertwined _

_No matter where you go _

_I'll always be with you_

_Because I will never forget you_

_We are best friends forever_

_So never forget the promise we made to each other_

_Our songs will cure the deepest darkness_

_Our light will conquer evil_

_Let's play together_

During the song Shadow now understood why Rouge has been so down about her lover Hope disappear right in front of her eyes and felt the sorrow she was feeling.

He can feel Rouge crying as she was listening to the melody Blaze was playing because the lyrics just brought back the memories she wanted to forget but couldn't shake the feelings away.

Meanwhile Rouge was listening to the music Blaze was playing as she started to cry due to the fact she wanted to keep that sad and depressing feelings away as she tried to stop crying but failed as more tears came out.

As she kept crying more and more as she suddenly felt another presence come from behind her and hugged her gently in a way to comfort her.

"Princess I'm here just cry all you want," Shadow said as he was hugging her.

Rouge smiled at him as she cried into his chest as Shadow hugged her and patted her back in comfort.

"Princess I now understand why you don't want to fall in love again," Shadow replied.

"Really," Rouge asked.

"I am here to heal your heart and always make you smile," Shadow added.

"So Princess do you trust me now," Shadow asked with his sincere smile she felt with a tingling feeling she felt when she sees that smile.

Rouge said it quietly to herself as Shadow couldn't hear her and she replied a little louder for him to hear and said "Yes I do Prince Shadow."

"Princess don't keep your feelings to yourself," Shadow replied as he was still hugging her.

"I know after your first lover's death you feel you shouldn't fall in love again due to his death, but Princess there will always be love for you from me," Shadow added as Rouge stunned at this and she smiled as she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"Thank you Prince Shadow," Rouge replied as she snuggled into his chest fur.

Blaze and Silver were observing them as they both smiled at Shadow comforting Rouge at the time she needs someone to comfort her.

"Do you think Rouge will be okay with Shadow with her," Blaze asked.

"Don't worry Blaze, Shadow is perfect for her, as I am perfect for you," Silver replied as he grinned at her and she blushed at this and turned her head away from him.

"Maybe because due to you and Shadow's similar destiny with you finding me and Shadow finding Rouge maybe, just maybe our destines are intertwined or connected in a way," Blaze said.

"Maybe Shadow and I were both meant to fall in love with you guys in the first place," Silver added.

"Yeah but since you finally showed me who I am I guess I could give you a chance," Blaze replied as she turned her head away from him.

"Thank you Princess I appreciate that," Silver replied as he gave her a peck on her cheek and she touched it slowly and stroked it.

"So princess remember if you need any comfort just come to me ok," Shadow said to her as she was inching closer to him as they both were blushing at this as she was a few centimeters apart as she was about to kiss him but she backed away as she realized what she was doing.

"Awww why did you have to back away, I would of wanted a kiss from you," Shadow said as he smirked at her.

"But I thank you for comforting me Prince Shadow," Rouge said as she smiled at him.

Shadow and Rouge stayed like that in their embrace as Rouge felt secured and safe in his arms as her heart skipped a beat.

And so Silver did the same with Blaze as they both felt safe and secure as well like the only thing that matters is the comfort and embrace that felt like eternity and blissful.

**Aww I love this chapter so much so heartwarming especially with Prince Shadow comforting Princess Rouge. I don't own Shadow, Rouge, Silver or Blaze they belong to SEGA. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Team Up, Heartbroken Girls

**Chapter 6: Team Up and Heartbroken Girls**

Meanwhile Prince Sonic was as usual trying to control his werehog side of himself of not to run out on Princess Amy because he knew she would feel sad and depressed like she did last time.

He didn't like Princess Amy that way, he only saw her as a friend nothing else which he is still reluctant to win Rouge's heart.

But deep down he already broke Amy's heart due to his werehog self-taking over him as he told her he loved Rouge not her and as soon as he said that he felt her innocent heart literally breaking into millions of pieces.

But it is my duty to have Princess Rouge all for myself and not let Prince Shadow have her.

Sonic was thinking to himself as he was arguing with himself but since his werehog form was much stronger than his normal form as a hedgehog his mind kept leaning towards to have Princess Rouge for himself.

"Prince Sonic I can still feel you have strong feelings for Princess Rouge," Amy said as she frowned at him.

"No what makes you say that Princess," Sonic asked her nervously.

"Prince Sonic my family history remember I am a white mage, I am able to sense your inner emotions no matter how much you try to hide it," Amy replied.

"I don't love Princess Rouge," Sonic replied.

"Yes you do every time you daydream your eyes turn into desperation to see her and get to know her," Amy replied.

"Maybe it was a mistake to fall in love with you in the first place," Amy said as her eyes started to well up with overflowing tears.

"Princess you know I hate it when you cry," Prince Sonic said.

"I guess you will never feel the same way about me," Amy said as she sobbed as she walks away sadly as she went back to her room and was about to close the balcony doors as Prince Sonic stretched out both of his arms to keep her from closing the balcony doors as she runs away from the balcony doors so he wouldn't catch her.

Unfortunately Prince Sonic caught her in his arms and held her.

"Princess I'm sorry I hate to say this but I don't return the affections you want from me," Sonic replied softly as she was about to cry loud as he covered her mouth to keep her from crying loud.

Her tears were welling up so much as she her eyes were like a waterfall that was never stop falling from her eyes. She finally has the strength as she pushed him away and slapped him across his face and she ran to the door and slammed it hard.

Sonic felt nothing as he ignored her slamming the door and he just looked at the sky as he thought to himself.

_Why did I save her in the first place? As soon as I saved her she fell in love with me? What does she see in me? Why am I wasting my time thinking about her feelings about me?_

_I have to focus on having Princess Rouge for myself, sure Prince Shadow may have gotten me off the hook by making me realize I have hurt Princess Amy's feelings, but I still plan to get Princess Rouge._

Meanwhile Princess Amy was running out of her kingdom and going to her place where Princess Rouge and her were before go to her comfort zone.

She was running through the forest as more tears were coming out she couldn't take the one-sided love anymore.

She kept running as she felt like she was running forever as she ended up where she was at a special fountain.

She sat on the fountain seating area as she stared at the statue in a shape of two doves facing opposite directions. Her head leaned down sadly and slowly as she was crying even more as her tears were becoming an endless waterfall.

"What is wrong with me," Amy asked herself as more tears kept coming.

"Am I bound to be alone forever," Amy added as her head was still staring at the ground.

A tan echidna was right behind the fountain Princess Amy was at. She too was crying out her heart since she met a guy who doesn't return the affections she wants from him.

She kept crying until she heard another girl crying right behind the rock Tikal was leaning on and she followed the sound of the girl's cry as she found the pink hedgehog crying into her arms.

"Hey there," the tan echidna said as the pink hedgehog lifted her head to see a tan echidna right in front of her as her eyes were full of tears as her sapphire eyes glistened in the sun's shining ray reflected upon her eyes make her beautiful as Amy stopped her crying.

"Are you okay," the tan echidna asked her.

"No I am not," Amy replied.

"To tell you the truth I am not either," the tan echidna replied.

"What is your name," Amy asked her.

"I am Princess Tikal, Princess of Angel Island and you are," Tikal replied as she smiled at her even though Amy noticed the smallest tears were noticeable on her face.

"I am Princess Amy, Princess of the Flower Kingdom," Amy replied as her eyes started to well up again.

"What's wrong Amy," Tikal asked her with a concern look on her face.

"Well the guy I like doesn't feel the same way about me," Amy replied as she sobbed softly.

"Oh I am going through the same exact thing you are going through the same thing I am right now," Tikal added as she too was sobbing softly.

"Really," Amy asked as her eyes were full of hope.

"Yes you see I met Prince Knuckles-," Tikal was about to explain.

"PRINCE KNUCKLES you know him," Amy asked her.

"Yes he saved me two days ago," Tikal said as she stopped her tears from falling.

"How did you meet him when he saved you," Amy asked.

"Well-," Tikal started.

_Flashback_

_Tikal was running from a vampire who was trying to suck her blood, the vampire kept pursuing telling her that her blood is very sweet and needs some._

_She was about to do another turn until she got to a clearing the vampire tackled her to the ground getting his fangs ready to suck her neck of her blood._

"_Leave me alone," Tikal said with a terrified face._

"_No beautiful your blood I can smell, smells very sweet and I must have it," the vampire replied as he grinned evilly._

"_No stop," Tikal said as the vampire is getting closer to her neck ready to take a bite of sensation._

_Tikal kept thinking this is the end for her, that she won't even get married once this vampire sucks all of her "sweet" blood he mentions to her._

_She closed her eyes tightly ready to feel the hard tension the vampire might inflict on her neck once he gets addicted to her blood._

_However she never felt any impact and she opened her eyes to see that the vampire was no longer on top of her and there she saw behind her a red gargoyle was attacking and beating up the vampire who tried to harm her as she felt her heart race at this stranger's weird entrance to save her from danger._

_She smiled at the stranger's courage and bravery who was defending for her sake._

_The gargoyle punched the vampire as the vampire retreated and disappeared as the gargoyle turned back into his original form into a red echidna and turned around to see if Tikal was ok._

"_Who are you," Tikal managed to say._

"_Don't be afraid I am Prince Knuckles," the red echidna replied as he bowed._

"_Thank you Prince Knuckles," Tikal said._

"_You don't need to be formal with me Princess," Knuckles added as he smiled at her._

"_Wait how do you know I am a Princess," Tikal asked as Knuckles helped her back up to her feet._

"_I have been observing you for the past few days," Knuckles replied as he smiled at her._

_Tikal felt her heart skip a beat as she saw how sincere his smile was. She blushed at this and turned away from him._

"_Thank you Prince Knuckles I appreciate it," Tikal replied._

"_You are welcome Princess do you want me to accompany you back to your castle," Knuckles asked politely as he gave her a smile._

"_Yes that would be wonderful Prince Knuckles," Tikal replied shyly as her face was still turned away from him._

_Prince Knuckles was walking with Tikal as she was quiet the entire time they were walking._

_Prince Knuckles noticed this that Tikal was very shy and quiet and said "Umm Princess are you okay, you seem so quiet.'_

_Tikal was thinking to herself as she realized that Knuckles interrupted her thoughts as she looked at him blushing really red._

"_Princess," Knuckles said again._

"_I am fine Knuckles," Tikal managed to replied._

"_Okay just making sure," Knuckles replied as they continued walking in the forest._

_Tikal remained silent because she felt she didn't want to bother Prince Knuckles and also because she felt different around him. She didn't want her feelings to be noticed by him especially her face expression clearly that would show her true feelings._

_They kept walking still in silent as the Princess was feeling a bit cold from the cold breezy wind blowing against her body as she put her arms to hug her arms for warmth. Knuckles sensed the princess was getting cold due to the cold breeze right now._

_Tikal kept walking until she felt a pair of arms cover her for warmth and she looked up to see Prince Knuckles hugging her to warm her up and she blushed really red._

"_Princess you don't mind do you," Knuckles asked her._

"_I don't mind, I appreciate your hug I feel more warm now," Tikal replied as she smiled at him._

"_Besides at least we are almost back to your kingdom am I right," Knuckles asked her._

"_Yes we are," Tikal replied in her voice she sounded disappointed at this. Knuckles noticed this and he asked "Princess you sure you are ok."_

"_I am why do you ask," Tikal replied._

"_Princess you know I can always visit you," Knuckles replied. Tikal remembered that Knuckles can turn into a gargoyle and he can always fly up to her room or balcony to be precise and visit her secretly. She smiled at this as she knew what Prince Knuckles was getting at._

_Tikal and Knuckles arrived at her castle as she knew her father would be very happy that she is home._

_Knuckles and Tikal entered the castle a few minutes later and he escorted her to the throne room where her father is waiting for her._

_There her father was sitting on his throne chair as he felt relieved that his daughter was back as he noticed the red echidna that accompanied her back._

"_Young man I appreciate that you escorted my daughter back I am very grateful," her father replied._

"_It was nothing your majesty," Knuckles replied._

"_But would you consider becoming my daughter's guardian and bodyguard," her father asked._

"_I will take it into consideration your majesty," Knuckles replied._

"_But I need your decision now young man and introduce yourself," the king asked Knuckles._

"_I will your majesty and I am Prince Knuckles, prince of the gargoyles," Knuckles replied._

"_So the fortune teller was right," her father replied._

"_About what father," Tikal asked in curiosity._

"_You, Tikal are fated to meet a supernatural being who is willing to become your guardian and bodyguard," her father replied._

"_What that is supposed to happen," Tikal asked as she stunned about this._

"_Yes it is," her father replied._

_Tikal was thinking to herself as she realized her meeting with Prince Knuckles was no accident, but rather fate._

_End Flashback_

"Eh so that's how you met him, but I still don't understand why you love him," Amy asked her.

"Well when he became my guardian and bodyguard our bond seemed to be like "more than friends," type of thing," Tikal replied.

"I see, but what is it about him that you love so much," Amy asked as she no longer was crying feeling more interested in knowing about her new friend's crush on Prince Knuckles.

"Well since he is my guardian and bodyguard he treated me like a friend, which I felt better because I didn't want him to be just a guardian to me and my protector," Tikal replied.

"But ever since he found his main sole purpose to finding the "maiden," and marry her I suddenly realized that it is pointless to cry especially if the guy doesn't love you back, but I know deep down he still vows to protect me even though if he doesn't return those feelings and that I should always keep moving forward," Tikal added as she was saying these words sincerely to Amy.

"Wow I feel much better Tikal, and I have to thank you in some way," Amy replied.

"Oh you don't have to Princess Amy," Tikal replied as she smiled at her.

"I should because of your advice and your experience I want to get to know you better and maybe even become best friends," Amy replied.

"Really I am glad that I can be of help," Tikal replied.

"Come on Tikal, let's go," Amy said as she was trying to usher her by pulling on her arm to convince Tikal to go with her.

"But where are we going," Tikal asked Amy as she pulled her up and they both started running as fast as they could.

"Well we are going to one of my favorite restaurants," Amy replied.

"Amy you don't need to," Tikal replied as she noticed how Amy was so cheerful after her heartbreak as she smiled at Amy's enthusiastic personality.

Meanwhile Sonic was running through the forest trying to locate Princess Rouge.

He kept running until he saw a red echidna who was spying on someone. Sonic got closer to where he was and noticed Princess Rouge was alone.

Sonic tapped on the red echidna's shoulder and said "Hey Knuckles long time no see."

Knuckles turned around to see Sonic right behind him and said "Sonic it has been so long hasn't it."

"Yep so I am guessing we are both after the same girl am I right," Sonic added.

"Oh you are after her too Prince Sonic," Knuckles asked stunned at this.

"Yeah I also follow the prophecy as well," Sonic replied.

"But unfortunately there has been a guy who wouldn't let me get near the Princess," Knuckles added as he remembered his last encounter with the demon prince.

"Oh you had an encounter with him too," Sonic asked if Knuckles was talking about the same guy he had an encounter with as well.

"Yes Prince Shadow, the demon prince," Knuckles replied as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Looks like we have a common enemy am I right Knux," Sonic replied.

"Yes and I suppose you have a plan to eliminate Prince Shadow," Knuckles asked him with a grin.

"In fact I do my friend," Sonic replied as he whispered his plan so nobody can hear him except Knuckles.

"I see I think with both of our strengths combine we can defeat Prince Shadow," Sonic replied.

"I agree," Knuckles added as both he and Sonic grinned evilly.

Amy and Tikal were both discussing more of their heartbreak experiences they had before they met Prince Sonic and Prince Knuckles.

"So that explains why you love him a lot," Tikal asked stunned at Amy's previous crush.

"Yes because he was always optimistic and always looked on the bright side of any situation, but now that I reflect myself on how my crush died I finally realized I should be more careful around supernatural beings and that I shouldn't be falling for Prince Sonic so easily," Amy said with a sincere tone in her voice.

"I see, but deep down I can feel you are still heartbroken from prince Sonic," Tikal added.

"Yeah I still do feel heartbroken but I can't let that fact get to me right," Amy replied still feeling confident.

Tikal was happy that even though their hearts were heartbroken she couldn't help but admire Amy's confident personality

"But I think I know a way to get the guys jealous," Amy said.

"Really how," Tikal asked as Amy whispered her plan to her.

"I see if we-," Tikal started to say.

"Yes if we can kiss some other guys then we can show them how heartbroken we felt towards them," Amy said as she smiled confidently that her plan will work.

The two girls were running out of the restaurant as they put their plan into action.

Rouge was walking alone as Sonic and Knuckles first thought as Rouge had an instinct Prince Sonic or Prince Knuckles might come after her.

She was smiling very confidently as she had Blaze hide in the shadows just in case if either of the boys showed up.

Blaze was in the trees as she smirked back at Rouge assuring her she will be there.

Rouge was walking enjoying her walk and finally able to be away from prince Shadow whom she felt she was able to escape from him.

Sonic and Knuckles were watching Princess Rouge as she was strolling gracefully as they both nodded as they decided to put their plan into effect.

Rouge was walking until when she turned around to face forward she saw Prince Sonic as he grinned at her. Rouge felt really nervous around as she was about to walk the other direction and saw Prince Knuckles who was standing right behind her grinning at her, as she started to fear them both as both of them were both trying to get her this time.

Rouge was thinking that there was no way out as her friend Blaze jumped down from the tree as she got in front of Rouge.

"Oh what do we have here," Sonic said as he stared at princess Blaze.

"Leave my friend alone, I know you two are following that prophecy whatever, you are not taking my friend," Blaze replied as she gave both guys glares as she lit fire in her hands.

"Oh just because you have pyrokinesis doesn't scare me at all," Sonic said as he felt confident.

"Me neither," Knuckles added.

Suddenly Shadow appeared before them and said "Well, well, well if it isn't the furry blue and the knuckle-head."

"Finally a rematch with the demon prince himself," Knuckles said as he punched his hands together.

"Hmm even with your strength you both are still no match for me," Shadow said mocking them as he smirked at them.

"Don't think so highly of yourself demon prince," Sonic said as he growled at Shadow.

"Hmph fine you guys are really desperate to hurt me don't you," Shadow asked as he grinned at them both.

"Yeah for keeping us from Princess Rouge," Knuckles added.

"Hmm ok we'll have a two against one battle," Shadow suggested as Rouge and Blaze took their steps back so they wouldn't be in the way of their fighting.

Sonic and Knuckles charged at Shadow as he dodged their attacks that they were trying to inflict on him.

As they were fighting Rouge started to have second thoughts about Prince Shadow and how brave and courageous he was very confident in what he is doing. She started to smile at him admiring what he is doing for her as Blaze noticed her giddy stare at Prince Shadow.

"Rouge, Shadow is very brave isn't he," Blaze said.

"Yeah he sure is, I thought he was like any other guy who only loves the outer part of me rather than my inner part of me, but every time Shadow is trying to get close to me I get scared," Rouge said.

"I know you are not ready to fall in love again I know," Blaze replied as she closed her eyes understanding Rouge's feelings.

"Yeah but Prince Shadow has been proving himself to me that he is able to be my protector," Rouge said as she admits her thoughts to Blaze and blushes at this.

"Rouge always being honest with her feelings," Blaze said as she smiled at her.

The fighting kept going on as Silver glomped Blaze out of nowhere.

"Silver what are you doing," Blaze said as Silver was rubbing his face against hers as Rouge was smiling at them.

"I like Blaze and it is true," Silver said as he kept doing it.

"Aww Blaze do you like Silver," Rouge asked as she was grinning at her.

"Well do you Blaze," Silver asked as his eyes sparkled like the shining sun and hope in his eyes.

"I-I-I-I don't know," Blaze replied as she looked away.

Rouge smiled as she observed Blaze and Silver's behaviors towards each other as she realized their relationship reminded her of her and Shadow's current relationship.

She felt really uncomfortable around Prince Shadow whenever he tried to flirt with her, but at the same time she felt safe around him, just like how she felt with Hope when he was still alive.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that Shadow and the guys stopped fighting and there from the corner of her eye she noticed Amy kissing Shadow right smack on the lips for some reason her tears started to come out.

Blaze turned her head to see that Tikal has started to kiss Silver right in front of her as well.

Sonic and Knuckles just stared at the sudden change in the atmosphere as they both were awed at the sudden change.

Rouge was bursting out in tears as she ran away from the scene her heart was beating so fast she didn't care where she was going.

Blaze also felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces as she too ran into another direction like Rouge didn't care where she was going.

Shadow pushed Amy off of him as he noticed Princess Rouge ran off and he immediately pushed Amy to the ground and teleported.

Silver also pushed Tikal off of him as he said "Sorry." Tikal was also like Amy was pushed to the ground as he ran off the direction Blaze ran off to.

Sonic walked up to Amy as he helped her up and slapped her face.

"Why did you do that," Amy asked.

"Because you hurt Rouge's feelings," Sonic yelled back.

"So you hurt mines," Amy yelled back as tears started to come out.

"Go ahead and cry you will never win my heart," Sonic replied coldly.

Amy started to cry as she fell on the ground and covered her face as she continued to cry.

Knuckles did the same with Tikal coldly rejecting her as well. Tikal as well covered her face and continued to cry along with Amy.

Rouge was running through the forest as more tears came out she kept running until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her to hug her.

She fell right into a pair of ebony arms and she looked up to see Prince Shadow smiling sincerely at her.

"Let me go," Rouge demanded as she felt a pair of lips molding onto hers as he kissed her passionately as she melted right into his arms and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

Rouge tried to get out of his grasp as she tried to break free from his grasp but she soon melted right into his arms.

**Ooohh this is getting interesting? I wonder what will happen next.**


	7. I Only Have Eyes for You

**Chapter 7: I Only Have Eyes for You**

As Sonic left Amy to cry she kept crying out her heart as she was only feeling numbness, emptiness, and most of all depression.

"Aww what a pity for that blue idiot to not love you," a mysterious voice said.

"Huh who's there," Amy stopped crying as she turned around to see where the voice came from.

"Oh Princess Amy you have grown into such a fine lady," the voice added as he chuckled.

"Who are you," Amy asked.

"Sorry you should know who I am princess," the voice added as he was still chuckling softly.

Suddenly the figure emerged from behind her as he got out of a dark portal. She turned around to face the figure as she stared in shocked at the figure as he chuckled evilly at her.

"Who are you," Amy asked as fear was in her eyes.

"Ah sorry for not introducing myself, I am Cinos," the figure replied as he revealed himself as he took off the black robe to reveal a dark cobalt hedgehog grinning at her.

"You look like-," Amy started to say.

"Yes I look like Sonic I know I do," Cinos said.

"I don't understand why," Amy asked.

"You see I am Sonic's dark form because of his strong negative anger I am able to roam freely now," Cinos replied answering her question.

"What but how is that possible," Amy asked again with confusion.

"You see every time Sonic gets angry his anger grows even darker and to the point when I am able to roam freely and do you know what most of his anger grows from being around you and how he always has to protect you even though his true purpose was to find the maiden and feels you are a bother and an annoyance," Cinos replied as he was smiling evilly at this.

"That couldn't be true," Amy said as tears started to flow out again.

"It is Princess, why do you think he told you out of the blue he doesn't and will never love you without any sympathy in his voice," Cinos replied.

"It can't be true," Amy started to say as she was crying onto the ground as Cinos kneeled down next to her.

"Princess Amy come with me, I will give you the love that you want," Cinos said as he held out his hand to her. Amy looked at him and she realized Cinos was right that she was too blind to see it that Sonic had no feelings towards her.

"Leave her alone," a voice said as both Amy and Cinos turned around to see Prince Sonic right there standing behind them.

"Ah Sonic I thought you had no feelings for her," Cinos replied as he stood up.

"I don't, but I won't let you hurt her," Sonic said with anger in his tone.

"Hurt her don't make me laugh, I am simply offering her something you will never in your life give her," Cinos added as he chuckled at Sonic's angry expression.

Amy stared at them both as she was still on the ground and her tears stopped flowing out.

"I know deep down you are planning to hurt her," Sonic replied as he growled at Cinos.

"Hmph all Princess Amy wants is someone to love her so she wouldn't feel lonely anymore am I right Amy," Cinos asked her.

Amy stared at Cinos and Sonic as Sonic stared back at her as his angry expression turned into a normal stare at her.

Amy nodded at Cinos' comment that what he said was true and turned her face away from them.

"I am saving her from her misery, something only I can do that you are stubbornly sticking to your duty to find the maiden," Cinos replied as he smirked at Sonic.

"Amy you need someone like me who can give the love that you want," Cinos replied as he held out his hand out to her. Amy stared in hesitation as she looked at Sonic as he was nodding his head saying no don't go with him.

"I can't trust you Cinos," Amy replied as she backed away from her.

"Now, now I think you are not obeying me," Cinos replied as he jumped over to Amy and forcefully grabbed her waist.

"Let me go," Amy demanded as she was trying to get out his grip.

"Let her go Cinos," Sonic demanded as he threw a punch at Cinos as he was kicked back into a tree. Sonic got Amy as he walk a few distance away from Cinos as he tried to stand up as he opened a dark portal and said "We will meet again Princess Amy and you will be mine," as he disappeared into the portal.

"Amy are you okay," Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Amy replied in a sad tone.

"Let's go," Amy said as she walked away from him as he slowly caught up to match her pace.

They both walked in silence as Sonic started to notice Amy has been quiet as he said "Amy are you okay."

"It's nothing Sonic," Amy replied.

"Princess you can't fool me, I can tell something is bothering you, now tell me what is wrong," Sonic asked.

"I believe that Cinos is right," Amy replied.

"What do you mean," Sonic asked politely.

"Well he told me your anger comes mostly from me in which you think to the point I am a bother to you or to be more specific an annoyance," Amy replied in a sad tone.

"Amy-," Sonic said as he stared at her.

"I feel that Cinos really is right, isn't he Sonic," Amy asked.

"Princess that isn't true," Sonic replied.

"Then convince me that Cinos isn't right," Amy said.

"Sure you may be annoying at times, but at the same time I don't want to be away from you," Sonic replied as he blushed at this.

"Really you mean that," Amy asked.

"Yes I won't let Cinos hurt you," Sonic replied.

"Thank you Prince Sonic I appreciate it," Amy replied as she was walking faster than Sonic.

"Amy remember what I said that we should get to know each other before I decide whether or not I like you," Sonic said as he caught up with her.

"Yeah I remember and Cinos is also right that I never want to ever feel alone," Amy added.

"Really I didn't know you felt that way," Sonic said.

"Yeah I want someone to love me, because of what happened before I don't want it to happen again," Amy replied.

"What happened," Sonic asked suddenly interested in the subject.

"It's none of your concern Prince Sonic," Amy retorted as she ran off crying again.

"Princess wait," Sonic replied as he chased after her.

He pursued her and starts to gain up speed to catch up to her. Amy was running as fast as she can though due to her long dress and isn't able to run as fast as she normally could. She looked behind to see Prince Sonic was chasing after her as she tries to pick up speed, unfortunately she felt his arms grab onto her waist and gripped her hard so she wouldn't escape.

"Leave me alone," Amy screamed as she repeatedly starts hitting Sonic.

"Amy I didn't know you feel that way," Sonic replied.

"Well besides why should you be concerned if you don't feel the same way," Amy asked as her eyes were teary.

"I-I Amy I thought you were an annoying Princess who didn't understand anyone's feelings," Sonic replied.

"Sonic I may be a Princess but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings," Amy replied as she slapped him across his face and runs off again.

"Amy," Sonic managed to say as he sees Amy running away with tears in her eyes.

"Shadow promise me you will never do that again," Rouge said after their kiss.

"Princess I will never betray you," Shadow replied as he smiled.

"Why did you kiss me Prince Shadow," Rouge asked.

"Princess I-I-I-I l-l-love you," Shadow stammered as he blushed.

"You do but why," Rouge asked.

"It's your cute nice personality you did that you comforted Princess Amy that time," Shadow replied.

"Oh Princess Amy yeah she has strong feelings for Sonic and all I did was cheer her up," Rouge replied.

"I know that and also it's because of your sapphire eyes look more into the sky's cheerful sky blue where your eyes are filled with hope, but I only have eyes for you," Shadow replied as he smiled at her.

"Shadow," Rouge managed to say as she was stunned at Shadow's powerful words.

"Yeah even if another girl kisses me, I would still love you," Shadow added.

Rouge blushes at this as her head turned away from him. Shadow smirked and held her by the waist and hugged her gently. She smiles at Shadow's comfort and her heart was beating in harmony with his.

"What is this feeling I am having when I am near you," Rouge asked.

"Princess I can feel you really have strong feelings for me," Shadow replied as he kisses her cheek.

"It's the same feeling I had when I was with him," Rouge replied.

"What feeling," Shadow asked.

"This heart beat I had when I was with him as well," Rouge said again.

"I see you mean with Hope the Hedgehog," Shadow replied.

"What how do you know," Rouge asked him.

"Your friend Blaze told me about him and how you fell in love with him," Shadow replied as he felt a little uneasy about saying his name.

"Yeah and Blaze told you about my feelings for him right," Rouge asked.

"Yeah she told me you aren't ready to fall in love again as well," Shadow replied.

"Yeah I'm not which is why I don't return your advances not yet anyways," Rouge said.

"Princess do you still remember the prophecy," Shadow asked.

"Yes I remember," Rouge replied.

"Yeah do you remember about the part if a supernatural being beds you," Shadow asked again.

"Yes I do," Rouge replied as she blushes at the statement that she just remembered.

"I want to be with you and you are the only person in my eyes," Shadow replied.

"Shadow," Rouge said again still stunned at what he was telling her.

"Rouge I want to be with you, if you were gone I wouldn't know what to do, if you cry I want to be there to comfort you, if anyone tries to hurt you I would not let them get near you, I want to be your knight in shining armor," Shadow said with lots of sincere in his voice as Rouge was still stunned as she remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_Rouge let's always be together," Hope said._

"_Hope," Rouge replied as she smiled at him._

"_So Hope what would you do if I no longer was around," Rouge asked curiously._

"_Why the sudden question," Hope asked._

"_Well I am just curious that's all," Rouge replied._

"_Well if you were no longer around, or if you were gone I wouldn't know what to do, if you cry I want to be there to comfort you, if anyone tries to hurt you I would not let them get near you, I want to be your knight in shining armor," Hope replied._

"_Hehehehehe aww Hope you are so romantic and sweet," Rouge replied as she gave him a peck on his cheek._

_End Flashback_

"It's the same," Rouge whispered to herself.

"What's the same," Shadow asked.

"It's the exact same," Rouge said again.

"Rouge I don't understand," Shadow replied with confusion.

"It's the same exact words he told me," Rouge replied.

"What really," Shadow asked.

"He told me exactly what you were telling me just now," Rouge replied as tears start to form in her eyes.

"Rouge you need to move on," Shadow said as he comforted her and was giving her a hug.

"I know but it is hard for me to," Rouge replied as more tears came out.

"Princess you need to forget about him, he no longer is alive," Shadow said.

"Don't say that I still love him," Rouge replied as she shoved Shadow away from her.

"Princess I want to be with you why you can't understand that," Shadow replied.

"I just can't I'm sorry," Rouge replied as she was about to run off until she his arm grab hers and drag her to him as he held onto her and he kissed her again but this with all his passion and love he has for, as she melted into his arms and kisses back.

"Blaze come back," Silver said as he was pursuing her because she witnessed him kissing another girl.

"Blaze let me explain," Silver added as he yelled this time so she can catch her attention.

He picks up his speed to Blaze to make sure he can catch her; he had to admit she is a pretty fast runner and fortunately he caught her by the waist as she tries to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go," Blaze said as she was still crying.

"Blaze I'll let you go only if you promise to let me explain the "kiss" you witnessed between me and the echidna girl," Silver said.

"Ok fine," Blaze replied as he let her go and she stood right in place.

"You see I don't even know that echidna girl she came out of nowhere and just kissed me, which I presuming the reason she did that so she can get that red echidna jealous or something like that, the same thing with that pink hedgehog was doing to Shadow to get the blue hedgehog jealous as well, I didn't even enjoy the kiss at all," Silver explained to Blaze.

"You mean that you didn't like the kiss she gave you at all," Blaze asked.

"Never, you probably kiss way better than she does,' Silver replied as he smiled at her.

Blaze blushed at this and turned her head away from him.

"I am really flattered Prince Silver," Blaze managed to say after a few seconds of awkward silence between the two.

"Yeah now do you believe and trust me," Silver asked.

"Yes I do, sorry for overreacting like that," Blaze replied.

"There is no need to apologize to me Princess, besides didn't that show you were jealous of me of having another girl kiss me," Silver asked as he grinned at her.

"Ok yes I was jealous that doesn't make any difference," Blaze replied confidently.

"But it also means that you do have some feelings for me Princess Blaze," Silver replied.

"No it doesn't Silver," Blaze replied back still blushing.

"Don't even try to deny it Princess I can feel it inside your heart," Silver replied.

Blaze punches his arm playfully as she sticks her tongue out at him.

Silver stares after her as she motions him to follow her as he thinks in his head _Seems Blaze is playing that hard to get game, well two can play that game._

Tikal was crying as Knuckles too left the same time Sonic did to Amy. She was crying as she felt a strange disturbance as she turned her head several times to see if anybody was behind her.

"My oh my, Prince Knuckles really is a cold-hearted idiot," a mysterious voice said.

"Who is there," Tikal asked.

"Ahh Princess Tikal you sure are so beautiful," the voice added.

"How do you know my name," Tikal asked the voice that was speaking to her.

"Princess, princess," the voice said.

"Show yourself," Tikal demanded.

"Very well Princess," the voice replied as the figure got out of a dark portal.

Tikal was shocked to notice that the figure looks exactly like Knuckles but with darker shade of red.

"Hello Princess," the figure said as he bowed.

"Why do you look like-," Tikal managed to ask him.

"Princess you see I am Knuckles dark side," he replied.

"What is your name," Tikal asked.

"I am Selkcunk, Princess Tikal," he replied.

"What do you want with me," Tikal asked him as he was advancing towards her.

"You are the fire that feeds off Knuckles anger," Selkcunk replied as he grinned at her.

"What do you mean by that," Tikal asked.

"You see Princess, Knuckles source of anger comes from being around you so much," he replied.

"That can't be true," Tikal replied.

"It is Princess why do you think he said it so coldly that he doesn't care about you," Selkcunk replied.

Tikal starts to cry even more as she hugged herself to comfort herself.

"And your crying proves to me that you actually believe what I have just told you," Selkcunk replied as he chuckled evilly.

"That's not true," a voice said out loud as they both turned around to see Knuckles.

"Ahh Knuckles you came just in time, but Tikal will be coming with me right Princess," Selkcunk said as he held out his hand to her.

"You are not taking Tikal," Knuckles said.

"Why not Knuckles you don't feel anything for her anyways, so what's the point in defending her for," Selkcunk asked as he smirked evilly at him.

"Because she is a delicate, kind, and pretty girl whose petals shouldn't be taken off," Knuckles replied.

"Oh trying to sound romantic now, sometimes I don't get you Knuckles," Selkcunk replied as he shook his head in disappointment.

"That's a secret Selkcunk now leave before I beat you up," Knuckles threatened him.

"Hmph you are no fun when you get this angry Knuckles, but we'll meet again and I will have Princess Tikal," Selkcunk replied as he disappeared into a dark portal.

"Knuckles," Tikal said as she observed his angry glare and hatred he has for Selkcunk.

"Princess I am taking you home now and don't you dare speak to me while I am escorting you got that," Knuckles demanded as Tikal nodded in understanding him.

They were walking back, the silence between the two was making Tikal feel very uncomfortable but she didn't want to make Knuckles get angry as she somehow starts to fear Knuckles anger just by the amount of hatred he showed towards Selkcunk back there. Tears start to fall out in which she decides to make a run for it as she was running Knuckles saw her running way ahead of him as he was running to catch up to her.

In a few minutes Knuckles catches her by the waist and held her firmly and tightly so she wouldn't escape.

"Tikal what is the matter with you don't run out of me after what I have done for you," Knuckles replied angrily.

"Just stay away from me," Tikal cried out with an upset tone in her voice as she was crying.

"No princess I can't do that," Knuckles replied.

"Why, you don't have any feelings for me," Tikal replied as she kept crying.

"Is that all you have been thinking this whole time, if I have any feelings for you princess, here is to come out clean, I don't return those affections I'm sorry," Knuckles replied with pity in his voice.

"Then why bother to keep protecting me," Tikal screamed as she slapped him across the face and ran off.

"Tikal wait," Knuckles screamed as he pursued her again as he caught her again.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO," Tikal demanded to Knuckles as he kept his tight and firm grip on her waist.

"Tikal to tell you straight I only have eyes for you," Knuckles replied as he hugged her tight not willing to let go as rain starts to rain on them as if to create the sad atmosphere. Tikal was stunned at Knuckles sudden change in behavior as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment and put her arms around his neck and hugged him gently.

Rouge and Shadow are back in the castle as they both were cuddling with each other in Shadow's room.

"Shadow," Rouge said.

"Yes Princess," Shadow asked.

"What are the things that you love about me," Rouge asked curiously.

"Well first your sexy body," Shadow replied as he felt Rouge getting up from out of his grasp.

"Princess did you want me to lie," Shadow asked as he smirked at her.

Rouge was about to open the door until she felt his arm grab her and brought back to the bed.

"Let me go," Rouge said as Shadow starts to tickle her.

"Hahaha stop Shadow," Rouge replied as she was laughing hard.

"Not until you say you are willing to listen to the rest of my explanation," Shadow replied as he kept tickling her.

"Ok, ok I will listen now," Rouge replied as Shadow stops tickling her.

"You see your cute face, your personality, everything about you was very appealing, especially your eyes," Shadow replied. Rouge blushes at this and cuddles into his chest lovingly and stared into his red crimson eyes.

"Like I said before I only have eyes for you and that will never change Princess," Shadow added as he held her and was snuggling her.

Sonic was walking alone as he starts to feel this strange and awkward feeling to worry about Princess Amy.

He was thinking about how he always notice how Princess Amy was always cheerful in what she did.

He always observed how Amy was tending her family or castle's gardens with her gently utmost care for all the plants that were in the garden.

He always saw her singing with the most beautiful and enchanting voice he has ever heard.

He also observed how she always had a cheerful smile whenever she was playing the piano with the most upbeat attitude as he always believed the piano can only make sad and depressing music.

"Why am I feeling guilty for her, she is such an annoying princess," Sonic said to himself.

Even though he told himself Amy will return back to old cheerful self, but when he saw her run off with the most hurtful tears he had given her, he wasn't sure anymore.

He then remembered something from what Amy's father, King Aru told him about Amy's "condition."

_Flashback_

"_Prince Sonic I need to tell you about Amy's condition," a red hedgehog wearing a cape was sitting on the throne chair with Prince Sonic kneeling down on one knee listening attentively._

"_You see Prince Sonic, my daughter's condition is that her holy powers might go out of control and if her feelings for you were ever hurt from you, then you are the only one who can help her recover remember that Sonic," King Aru said._

"_I will King Aru," Sonic replied._

_Sonic walked out of the throne room to find Princess Amy, after 15 minutes of searching he found Princess Amy in one of the castle rooms playing the piano._

_He leaned in closer hoping not to be seen by her he saw her playing such a nostalgic and loving melody._

_He observed her posture and her cheerful calmness that she always puts on her face._

_Sonic couldn't keep his eyes off of her of how well she was playing._

_Amy was about to play some more until she noticed Sonic right outside with his eye peeking through the little opening in the door._

"_Hey Prince Sonic so what did my father wanted to talk to you about," Amy asked._

_Sonic was wondering if he should tell Princess Amy about him protecting her from her dangerous condition._

"_Oh just to protect from now on," Sonic replied making sure he didn't mention it to her._

"_Oh that's great at least I get to see you every day right," Amy asked in her cheerful attitude._

"_Yeah, oh you are great at the piano who taught you," Sonic asked changing the subject entirely._

"_My mother she used to be a pianist when she was younger and she taught me as she felt that it is lady-like to learn an instrument I know my mom can be very traditional about things like this, but I loved the way my mother played it, in which in part of also reason why she taught me how to play the piano," Amy replied._

"_Wow and most importantly I want to know what that piece of music you were playing just now," Sonic asked._

"_Oh it's a piece of music I made myself, but I am still not done with it yet though," Amy replied as she was handing him the music papers with the scales and the words above it._

"_Wow so it's called "I Only Have Eyes for You," Sonic replied as he saw the words._

"_Yep, hey do you want me to sing and play it for you," Amy asked._

"_Of course I want to hear it," Sonic replied. Amy starts to play the song on the piano and starts to sing it as well._

_I Only Have Eyes for You_

_This song I sing_

_Is something I want you to hear_

_I want to hold you_

_I want to kiss you_

_I want to be with you_

_No matter where you are, I'll always be with you_

_You are my life_

_I want to hold you forever_

_Because I only have eyes for you_

_Your eyes the color of an emerald stone_

_Engraved in such a handsome form such as yourself_

_You put my needs in first priority, other than yourself_

_At first I didn't know what my feeling were for you_

_Until I realize I only have eyes for you_

_My heart is beating with yours_

_I can feel a strong connection between us_

_But do you feel the same way?_

_I want to say you have been grateful to me_

_But I only have eyes for you_

_Amy finished that much part of the song. Sonic was confused to why she just suddenly stopped in mid-section of the song._

"_Sonic remember this is all I have done so far," Amy replied as Sonic finally understood Amy's abrupt stop to the song._

_Sonic says in his head I am going to make sure I will never hurt her, she is too delicate and nice and I never want to be mean to her._

_End Flashback_

Sonic leans on a tree as he starts to think to himself of how he told himself that he would never ever hurt Amy's feelings, but regrets what he did to her due to the fact that she was being so sincere and kind to him and felt guilty of the way he treated her as he finally understood the meaning of Princess Amy's song "I Only Have Eyes for You." As he ran off into the distance to do something he knew he should of did a long time ago.

**Poor Amy and Tikal they had their hearts broken. Rouge and Shadow cuddling cutest thing ever! I wonder what Sonic is doing that is important? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Never be Alone

**I am so happy for all of you who loved this story, sorry for such a long no update chapter for this story. I was on a writer's block and long hiatus on this story. But here it is the next chapter you all have been anticipating for such a long long time. Hope you enjoy. ^^**

**Chapter 8: Never be Alone**

Sonic was running through the forest as he was thinking of every place he has visited to find different kinds of rose and flowers that he could bring to her as an apology gift.

He traveled to all the places with bred neck speed he was able to gather all the different types of flowers he could find in almost an hour.

He counted them and there were over 50 different flowers he has found and gathered them all into one bouquet.

Meanwhile Amy was crying in her room as she couldn't take the pain anymore as she clutched one of her pillows as she was feeling the feeling she felt she knew too well the feeling of emptiness the feeling loneliness.

She closes her eyes to dream of Sonic as more tears came out.

"_Amy these are for you," Sonic said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers with all different types of flowers._

"_Thank you I appreciate it, Prince Sonic," Amy replied as she blushes at this and turns her head away from him as he flashes his cocky grin at her._

"_Princess I was wondering if-," Sonic starts to say._

"_What is it," Amy asked._

"_Well I was wondering if you want to come with me," Sonic replied._

"_I would love to," Amy replied as she he held out his hand to assure her it is alright to hold his hand._

_He carried her down her balcony and he while carrying Amy holding her bridal style was taking her somewhere. She was wondering where he was taking her at this time of night as she kept telling herself she hoped she wasn't dreaming._

_After a few more minutes have gone by he stops at the beach and puts Amy down._

"_Amy I need to tell you something," Sonic replied._

"_What is it Prince Sonic," Amy asked._

"_Just Sonic is fine," he replied._

"_Ok Sonic," Amy replied. Sonic walks up to her and hugs her; she is really surprised by this._

_Sonic whispers to her ear, "I love you," as Amy blushes as her heart skips a beat at this and closes her eyes and says to herself," If this is a dream I don't want it to end."_

_Suddenly when she felt it would never end, Sonic disappears into thin air as Amy as looking around to see pitch black everywhere, with Cinos staring at her with an evil grin at her. Amy felt really terrified of his grin in which she knew what he is very capable of. Cinos was walking slowly as Amy starts to run away from him as he somehow got in front of her and fiercely grabs her arm._

"_What do you want with me," Amy asked as tears start to fall out._

_Cinos didn't say anything at first and he drags her closer to him and whispers in her ear only one word, "You." He starts to kiss around her neck and bit it with pleasure to enjoy the moment._

"_Let me go," Amy pleaded him as he ignored her pleads as he put more grip on her to not let her go._

_Amy cried out "SONIC PLEASE COME AND HELP ME."_

_End of Dream_

Amy screamed as she stood up very fast to make sure "he" wasn't around. She sighed in relief and more tears starts to come out even more. But then she stops crying until she sees a silhouette a dark shadow coming near the curtain of her balcony.

She starts to get out of the bed and walks slowly towards the door and she put her back to the door as she slowly puts one of her hands on the door knob and slowly turns the knob as the silhouette reveals himself to be none other than Sonic himself as he was holding something behind his back.

"Sonic don't scare me like that, I thought you were "him," Amy replied a she sighs in relief.

"Sorry, but I want to apologize for what I have been doing," Sonic replied shyly and he blushes at this.

"Do you really mean that," Amy asked in an unsure manner.

"I- Amy I promised myself to never hurt your feelings," Sonic replied.

"What when did you promise that," Amy asked.

"I promised myself I would never hurt you, but I broke my own promise," Sonic replied with guilt in his voice.

"What is that behind your back," Amy asked wondering what Sonic was holding behind his back.

"Oh these are for you," Sonic replied as he revealed it to be a bouquet of many different flowers all bunched in together.

"Really or are you just trying to make me feel better," Amy asked.

"Amy I am being sincere," Sonic replied as he got closer to Amy and held her close.

"Sonic," Amy managed to say until she broke down in tears and turned away from him as she tries to walk away from him, as he grabbed her and held her tightly not willing to let go.

Amy was stunned at this as she closes her eyes to enjoy the moment as she told herself that maybe his was all a dream as she felt Sonic start stroking her back softly.

"Amy I now know why you feel so alone and wish to never feel alone," Sonic replied softly in her ear.

"No you don't, you don't know the first thing about me," Amy retorted as she shoved Sonic off of her as she was about to run to the door as Sonic stretched out his arm and caught her again and she tried to get out of his grasp as they both fell one on top of the other as Sonic is on top of Amy as they both blushed as Amy turned her head away embarrassment as she turned her head back towards him as his face was almost close to hers.

"What are you doing," Amy asked as she flushed a deep red.

"Princess I want to show you how I feel," Sonic replied as he leaned closer in to kiss her as she puts two of her finger to keep him from kissing her. Sonic didn't feel Amy's lips as he realized as he opens his eyes to see she has kept him from kissing her.

"Sonic I know you are just doing this to make me happy," Amy replied as she has a sad tone with this.

"Princess I am being sincere," Sonic said as he leaned in again as Amy starts to struggle and tries to push Sonic off of him.

"Princess I know have been very inconsiderate of you in this past month since we met, but I promised to never hurt your feelings," Sonic replied as he tries to lean in once more.

"You don't love me Prince Sonic," Amy replied as she keeps struggling.

"Please Princess give me another chance," Sonic replied as he tries to get his hand under her nightgown.

"You pervert get off of me," Amy demanded as she keeps struggling to get up because Sonic forced her down.

"Princess I want to show you I care for you," Sonic replied as he tries to lean in once more.

"You couldn't say it," Amy replied as she has the strength to push Sonic off of her.

"Say what," Sonic asked with confusion.

"You couldn't say that you love me, that tells me you don't love me," Amy replied as she runs off with the chance that she is free from Sonic's grasp.

Sonic just realized that she was right as he saw Amy run out the door with more tears filling her eyes. As he felt that something bad was going to happen in a few minutes as he dashed out the door to find Princess Amy.

Amy was running through the forest to be far away from Sonic to heal her broken heart and the huge pain she had in her heart. She kept running until she felt an awkward presence as she stops hesitantly as she looks and turns her head to see where she felt the instinct of someone is following her.

"Hmm you are very smart Princess, it seems like you are able to sense my presence, and I'm impressed," Cinos replied as he revealed himself to Amy.

"You again, what do you want," Amy asked in annoyance.

"You should know Princess," Cinos replied as he walks closer to Amy as he puts both of his hands on her shoulders to make her think.

"No way," Amy replied with shock as she tries to get out of his grasp as he held her tighter.

"You belong to me Princess," Cinos replied as he leans his face towards her neck and starts planting kisses all around her neck.

"Let me go," Amy replied as she struggles to get out of his grasp as Cinos held onto her even tighter.

"No you belong with me Princess, Sonic will never love you," Cinos replied as he grinned evilly.

"He does love me," Amy replied as more tears start to come out of her eyes.

"He doesn't he doesn't even have the guts to confess to a girl he loves her I consider that so pathetic," Cinos replied as he continues to kiss around her neck.

"You're wrong Cinos," a familiar blue figure said as he ran to see what Cinos was doing to Amy.

"You idiot I am simply giving something to her I know you would never give her," Cinos replied as he grins at Sonic.

"No way am I allowing you to take her," Sonic replied as he growls at Cinos.

"We'll see about that," Cinos replied as he fire dark spores at Sonic as he dodges them and does a spin dash at Cinos as he dodges it.

"Hmm I don't see what Princess Amy sees in you anyways," Cinos asked as he lands a punch on Sonic as Sonic hits the ground very hard. Sonic starts to rub the pain on his head as Cinos was about to land another punch as Amy got in front of Sonic as she spread her arms out straight to the sides as she replies, "I love him because he is a courageous, brave, valiant, caring, unselfish, and incredibly handsome guy who is willing to help those who are troubled."

"Amy," Sonic managed to say as he was astonished by what Amy was saying.

"And I can trust him with my well-being, sure he may break my heart so much, but I am willing to wait for him," Amy replied as she gives Cinos a stern look.

"Hmph I'll be back for you Princess," Cinos sneered at Sonic as he disappears.

"Amy you impress me," Sonic replied as he gets up.

"Why," Amy asked.

"Because you were willing to put your life in danger even though it was dangerous for me," Sonic replied.

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm or a compliment," Amy asked.

"I am complimenting you princess," Sonic replied.

"Whatever," Amy replied.

"I am being serious, I never seen that side of you before," Sonic added.

"Like you care, I'm leaving," Amy replied as she walks away.

Sonic feels bad as he thought to himself_ I guess Amy has strong feelings for me I was being selfish for what I have been doing, but I hate to admit it but Cinos is right about me, I don't even have the guts to confess to her. I am so pathetic, why can't I just be honest with myself. I have fallen hard for Princess Amy who loves me back, but I guess my pride and reputation has kept me from doing so. No I can't blame my reputation, I should just blame this whole problem on my true shy self, not my confident and cocky self I am usually._

Shadow woke up to see that Princess Rouge wasn't in his room, as he has a feeling Princess Rouge already went downstairs to eat breakfast. He changed his clothes to another prince outfit, but then he heard his communicator black and circular closed ring beeped.

Shadow places the black closed ring on the drawer as a hologram of his father King Black Doom appears within the hologram.

"Hello son," Black Doom said.

"Morning father," Shadow replied.

"Did you find Princess Rouge," Black Doom asked his son.

"Yes I did father and now I am living with her family for a while," Shadow replied.

"That's my son, I knew you could do it," he replied as he smiles at Shadow.

"Father is there anything else you need to talk to me about," Shadow asked.

"Well I have some bad news," he replied as he was looking down.

"Father what is it," Shadow asked feeling worried.

"There is this evil dark force that is targeting Princess Rouge," he replied.

"Do you know who it is," Shadow asked.

"Yeah it is the black moon clan prince, Prince Dark Diamond well from my observation he is targeting Rouge because it says in the future Rouge will give him a powerful son," Black Doom added.

"What but how does he know that," Shadow said shocked at this.

"I don't know, but you must prevent that from happening," his father replied.

"I will father, I won't let him lie any of his hands on Princess Rouge," Shadow said.

"Father should I tell Princess Rouge this," Shadow asked.

"Absolutely not," his father replied.

"But father you told me he is after Rouge, she should know," Shadow replied.

"I know but she has other things to worry about right now," his father replied.

"You must make sure Rouge is alright and protect her at all costs," his father added.

"Ok father," Shadow replied.

Suddenly a knock on his door came from Princess Rouge, "Umm Prince Shadow do you want to eat breakfast."

"Oh sure I'm coming Princess," Shadow replied as he leaves his room to see Princess Rouge was already at the end of the hallway. Shadow jogs to catch up with Rouge as she was walking a little faster than usual.

"Princess why are you in a hurry," Shadow asked.

"Because today for breakfast they are making my favorite breakfast," Rouge replied as she daydreams.

"Oh what is your favorite breakfast I really want to know," Shadow asked.

"Well cinnamon French toast with bananas," Rouge replied.

"Oh cool princess," Shadow replied as he smiles at her.

"Yep so let's hurry," Rouge replied as Shadow follows her down the stairs.

In a matter of seconds both of them arrived at the dining room, as Princess Rouge opens the door as both of them walk through.

"Ahh Prince Shadow care to join us for breakfast," King Ivory asked politely.

"Of course your majesty," Shadow replied as he sat down in one of the vacant seats available.

Rouge smiled at him as she took a seat herself as she felt a weird sudden dark wave hit her as her eyes were about to close.

"Princess," Shadow replied as he quickly caught Princess Rouge just in time.

"Oh my what happened," Queen Pure asked as she gasped.

"Prince Shadow do you know anything," King Ivory asked worriedly at Shadow.

"I-I," Shadow stammered.

Suddenly a hologram of King Black Doom appeared before them.

"Yes Shadow it is best for her parents to know," he replied.

"Ok then you see there is a dark force targeting Princess Rouge and wants to seduce her," Shadow replied.

"No way, but why," Queen Pure asked wondering.

"Father shall I continue," Shadow asked his father.

"Yes son," he replied.

"And he assumes that if he beds the princess she will give birth to his powerful son," Shadow finished seeming very uneasy telling them.

"Oh my then I assume I should increase security in my kingdom," King Ivory suggested to Prince Shadow.

"However that may be a great idea your majesty however, even though you may have a lot of security guards, they might not be able to withstand the black moon clan army and the notorious Prince Dark Diamond," Prince Shadow suggested.

"Then what should we do Prince Shadow, King Black Doom," King Ivory asked them.

"Just make sure my son Prince Shadow is always where Princess Rouge is, because they can strike anywhere if she is ever alone," King Black Doom replied.

"Ok then Prince Shadow I am entrusting her life to you," King Ivory said to Prince Shadow.

"Of course your majesty, I vowed I will always protect Princess Rouge," Prince Shadow replied as he bowed in honor.

"Thank you Prince Shadow you truly are amazing, you saved my life twice," Princess Rouge added.

"Awww it was nothing Princess Rouge, I love you so much, you mean a lot to me," Prince Shadow replied as he hugged her.

"You truly love our daughter huh Prince Shadow," King Ivory asked him.

"Yes I do, more than anything, she is the one who keeps me going," Prince Shadow replied as he smiled at Rouge's parents.

Shadow thinks to himself as he says: _I won't allow anyone to take Princess Rouge away from me, she is my love, my life, my everything, and most of all my soon to be wife._

Prince Knuckles took Princess Tikal to her room in her kingdom.

Tikal was sad, but happy at the same time thinking about what her relation to Knuckles was.

_Why is Knuckles so confusing to understand, first he says he doesn't return those feelings I have for him and now he suddenly says something that makes me wonder if we are really a couple or not. I feel like I should just find another man who is willing to love me, hug me, kiss me, say those words I always wanted to hear, and makes me feel so special and alive._

"Princess you ok," Knuckles said snapping Tikal out of her thoughts.

"Oh I am ok Knuckles," Tikal replied with a bit of dazed look on her face.

"Tikal something bothering you," Knuckles asked with worry in his voice.

"No I am fine Knuckles," Tikal replied.

"Tikal please tell me," Knuckles said with a very stern look.

"Ok ok fine you are just confusing me is all," Tikal replied as she stayed quiet after she said that.

"What do you mean Tikal," Knuckles asked in confusion.

"You tell me you don't love me, but you defend me from Selkcunk, I just don't understand you at all," Tikal said as she looks away from Knuckles.

"Tikal I just need time to think about whether or not I love you ok, you do understand right," Knuckles replied.

"Yes, but how can I know for sure if you truly do love me or maybe Selkcunk was right after all," Tikal said in disappointment.

"Tikal," Knuckles said as he felt a wave of guilt wash over on his face.

"Selkcunk is right isn't he, Knuckles," Tikal said as she was about to cry.

"Princess you know I do not like it when you cry," Knuckles said trying to calm her down.

"Maybe falling in love with you was a big mistake," Tikal replied as she continues to cry.

"Tikal, I-," Knuckles was about to say.

"Just leave Knuckles," Tikal said sadly as she turns away from him.

"Please Tikal, I just want you to understand, the romance you want from me to give to you it could…..never happen…I'm sorry," Knuckles replied.

"I know…I hate to say this…but the truth hurts," Tikal said as she sobs more.

"I just want you to no longer be my bodyguard," Tikal added as her back is still turned away.

"Tikal…please don't do this," Knuckles said trying to reason with Tikal.

"I am sorry Knuckles, but I need to be away from you in order to forget you," Tikal replied.

"I am never leaving, please Tikal just give me time please," Knuckles said.

"Just leave Knuckles, it's obvious you don't want me, all you can think about is Princess Rouge who you desire to be your Queen, not me," Tikal replied with sadness in her tone.

"Tikal…," Knuckles said with a bit of guilt.

"Just leave me alone," Tikal said as she continues to cry as she lies on her bed in her room.

"That I will never do I promised your father and I promised myself I would never leave you as your bodyguard," Knuckles replied.

"I can't have any more heartbreak from you," Tikal said as she sobs more.

Knuckles sits down next to Tikal and hugs her tightly.

"Please Tikal, you will never be alone, even if I don't love you," Knuckles said.

"Please Knuckles no one will ever love me, even my ex said that to me," Tikal replied as she cries more.

"Tikal, tell me what did your ex say to you," Knuckles asked in a serious manner.

"I will never tell you anything about my past romance," Tikal replied as she tries to get out of Knuckles grasp.

"No you will tell me, because I care about you Tikal," Knuckles said still in his serious manner.

Tikal looks at Knuckles to see if she could trust him with her story.

"Fine it all happened-," Tikal starts to say.

_Flashback_

"_Kent I brought your favorite food, chili fr-," Tikal starts to say as her boyfriend was not in a good mood._

"_I thought I told you to not bring chili fries today, I wanted a cheese burger can't you do anything right Tikal," Kent said as he slaps her on the face._

"_Sometimes I wonder why did I even date you in the first place, you are nothing but useless girl who doesn't know how to please a man, I need a woman who can satisfy my standards," Kent said as he walks away with the chili fries Tikal brought for him._

_Tikal lets out tears as she sees her ex walking away not caring about what she does for him._

_End of flashback_

"That's it," Knuckles asked.

"Well there were times where he cheated on me 3 times with 3 different girls behind my back," Tikal added.

"However, I felt pretty dumb to forgive him those 3 times, and he severely punched me and abused me," Tikal said as she sobs.

"He abused you, that is just plain wrong especially since you are such a gentle and delicate girl," Knuckles replied as he was stunned and shocked to hear about this abuse Tikal had taken from her ex-boyfriend.

"I thought I could never find a man who could truly love me, but then I met you I became so entranced by your looks and your personality, I was sure I haven't given up hope of finding my one true love, but now it seems like you are crushing my dreams now," Tikal replied as she sobs more.

"Tikal I can assure you, you will never be alone, believe me, you have friends and a bodyguard who truly care about you," Knuckles said comforting Tikal.

"Knuckles I know for a fact you will never love me more than just being my bodyguard and that is it, isn't it," Tikal replied as she looks at Knuckles with sadness in her eyes.

"Tikal, I just want you to understand, you will never be alone and that is it," Knuckles said.

"I know, just leave and never come back here," Tikal replied back to him.

"Tikal," Knuckles starts to say.

"JUST GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE," Tikal screamed as Knuckles was stunned at Tikal's sudden outburst at him.

Knuckles was washed with guilt as he walks over to her balcony door that leads to her balcony as he sadly looks at Tikal and says to her before he leaves, "Tikal you will never be alone, no matter how much you push me away, I am always here to protect you."

Knuckles jumps down from her balcony and leaves, leaving Tikal blushing a bit from what he said.

_You will never be alone, no matter how much you push me away, I am always here to protect you._

Tikal blushes and lies down on her bed and stares at the ceiling. _Why does Knuckles have to pursue the maiden and not fall in love with me? I guess I will be single forever. I guess…maybe love is just not for me. Maybe I should take some time to be away from Knuckles and I should ask Amy to accompany me, we have become best friends and she is in the same predicament like me, with Sonic. I have made the decision I need to forget about Knuckles. _Tikal cries herself to sleep knowing that her decision is really hurting her and her father opens the door to his daughter's room as he is feeling sad and sympathy for his daughter. He knows his daughter's secret love for the bodyguard he assigned to his daughter's safety. He knew his daughter's happiness came from being around her bodyguard, Knuckles. He too, as Tikal's father he is accepting of Prince Knuckles, he accepts his personality of being protective, who has done such a good job of guarding his daughter from getting harmed, always keeps a genuine calmness when it comes to his important duty of protecting Tikal, and his commitment of keeping his promise to himself, the king. Her father says in his mind, _Don't worry Tikal, dear I am sure Prince Knuckles does love you, but just is too into his duty more than admitting his true feelings to you, he will tell you someday._

Meanwhile with Blaze and Silver were cuddling with each other in her room.

"Silver," Blaze said.

"Yes Blaze, sweetheart?" Silver replied.

"Well I have this bad feeling that something bad might happen," Blaze said as she looks away from him.

"What do you mean by that," Silver asked.

"Well I have this feeling it revolves around my best friend, Rouge," Blaze said.

"Is it because of her being the maiden," Silver asked.

"Yes I remember there was a legend my mother told me about for a bed time story," Blaze replied.

"Really, what was it about," Silver asked with curiosity.

"Well the legend says that the maiden is supposed to be providing not just the power of what a supernatural being could do with her, but also can give birth to the most powerful offspring to a Prince named Dark Diamond," Blaze said.

"But why would that prince want the maiden for though," Silver asked.

"That I don't know, but it could be to bed the maiden and have her bear his offspring in order to destroy the other supernatural beings and be the superior supernatural being in the world," Blaze added.

"That does make sense," Silver replied.

"Yea, but I also feel as if this prince does get his hands on Rouge and bed her he can easily destroy the other supernatural being clans and wipe them out with his offspring by his side," Blaze said.

"Wow I hope Prince Shadow is aware of this," Blaze said.

"Don't you worry Blaze, Shadow will do anything to keep Rouge safe from anyone," Silver said reassuring her with his cuddling.

"Hmm it seems Princess Blaze is aware of our goals for Princess Rouge , Master, what shall we do," one of the minions asked their master.

"Hmm she is one of the 4 princesses of destinies we have been searching for," Prince Dark Diamond said.

"What shall we do my lord," the minion asked.

"We shall kidnap Princess Amy and Princess Tikal first," Prince Dark Diamond said to his minion.

"But sire, why those princesses though, I must know why," the minion asked.

"You see those two are two of the princesses of destinies I have been searching for," he replied.

"Explain more sire," the minion said.

"You see legends have it that the princesses of destinies are supposed to have the purest thoughts and feelings as each princess is supposed to represent a positive personality trait, as the four traits are love, sincerity, kindness and passion and with those I can absorb their hidden powers within them and rule the world," Prince Dark Diamond replied.

"I understand now sire, but when do you want us to kidnap the princesses," the minion asked.

"I want you to start as soon as you can, you see I desire for my Queen," Prince Dark Diamond said.

"Understood sire, me, Selkcunk, Revlis, and Wodahs will kidnap the princesses, but who are the 4 princesses of destiny," the minion asked who revealed himself to his sire.

"Princess Amy, Princess Tikal, Princess Blaze and most of all Princess Rouge my beloved," Prince Dark Diamond replied.

"You heard our master right guys," the minion asked as the other three come out of the shadows.

"Of course," all three replied.

"Now Cinos I don't want you and the others to fail me," Prince Dark Diamond said as he gives him a serious look.

"Of course sire, we already formulated a plan since we know who we are kidnapping," Cinos replied.

"Really, I would like to hear it," Dark Diamond asked him.

"You see since we are the dark counterparts of those 4 sorry excuses of supernatural beings we can disguise ourselves as our counterparts and woo those girls as much as we can and then at the right moment we kidnap them and bring them to you," Cinos replied.

"What a brilliant plan Cinos, you may carry on with this plan," Dark Diamond replied.

"Let's go guys; it is time to turn on the innocent and sweet boy act on these princesses and bring them to our master," Cinos said as Selkcunk, Revlis, and Wodahs followed Cinos followed him out of the throne room.

"I just hope those 4 will succeed in kidnapping the princesses, I am losing my patience," Dark Diamond said as he watches them leave to carry out their plan.

Meanwhile Cinos, Selkcunk, Revlis, and Wodahs search for the princesses their master wants for their powers.

"I will see you guys later, I have a sweet and innocent rose to kidnap, later guys," Cinos said as he winks and vanishes.

Cinos appears in Amy's bedside as she was crying her heart out as she sensed a dark presence behind her. She covers her whole body to shield herself from the dark presence.

"Oh my beautiful Amy I have come to say I love you my beloved Rose," Cinos said as he changes his voice to sound just like the real Sonic and even disguises himself as Sonic.

"You don't love me Sonic," Amy replied as she kept on crying.

"I truly do Princess Amy," Cinos said as he pulls the covers off of her and pulls her into his arms and makes her stare at him in the eyes.

Amy stares into his eyes until she realizes that his eye color turns into it's true color and she realized it was Cinos.

"Hehe my, my princess you sure are beautiful," Cinos said as he tries to kiss her.

"Let me go Cinos," Amy said as she tries to pry his arms off of her, but he was too strong.

"I want you, more than ever, you could do so much better with me than you could ever have with Sonic," Cinos said as he chuckles.

"What do you want with me," Amy asked him.

"More like what my boss wants with you sweet rose," Cinos replied.

"What do you mean," Amy asked.

"You will see when we get there beautiful," Cinos said as he summons from his hands a dark powder and sprinkles it on Amy as she tries to scream but felt too sleepy to scream or even fight back Cinos's control.

"You are now going to be a very useful Princess for my boss," Cinos said as he laughs and teleports out of her castle.

Selkcunk teleports himself to Tikal's bedroom as she was sleeping and he could easily sense the sadness she holds deep within her heart. He knew it will be easy to sweet talk her into believing he is Knuckles.

"Oh my beloved Tikal I was wrong to reject I realized I love you so much, please forgive for all the rejection I have given you," Selkcunk said as he changes his voice to sound just like Knuckles and changes his appearance to look exactly like Knuckles.

"You don't love me," Tikal replied as she opens her eyes to see Selkcunk who is disguised as Knuckles.

"Yes I do, I truly mean it beautiful," Selkcunk said as Tikal takes the covers off of her she and stares into Knuckles eyes.

"How do I know you truly love me," Tikal asked.

"By this beautiful," Selkcunk said as he grabs her by the shoulders tightly and kisses her tenderly and while he was kissing her and her eyes were closed he summoned from his hand dark powder to have her fall asleep and she closed her eyes as she immediately felt the effect coming to her and she fell asleep in his arms.

"Wow that was easier than I thought, time to take her back to the boss," Selkcunk said as he teleports himself out of her room.

Next morning

"WHAT?! Are you sure, ok then I understand," Queen Pure said as she ends her phone call.

"Darling what is wrong, you sure are surprised at something one of the other Kings said.

"It is terrible it seems Princess Amy and Princess Tikal are missing," Queen Pure replied.

"What that is surprising, how did they go missing," King Ivory asked.

"Both of the kings aren't really sure," Queen Pure replied.

"But they did say we need to watch our daughter closely and have Blaze's father keep a close eye on his daughter as well, since the other two kings speculate they could be targeted next," Queen Pure replied.

"What did I just hear correctly Princess Amy and Princess Tikal are missing," Rouge said as she was shocked to hear this news.

"I am afraid so dear it was right," King Ivory said.

"Now I am scared," Rouge replied as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry my princess I am here to protect you," Prince Shadow said as he gave her a sincere smile.

"We should have a talk with the others, meaning Prince Sonic, Prince Knuckles, Prince Silver, and Princess Blaze," Rouge said as Shadow nods his head understanding how serious this issue is.

_2 hours later_

"I wonder what does Prince Shadow and Princess Rouge have to discuss with us," Prince Sonic said as he and the others waiting for Prince Shadow and Princess Rouge to arrive.

"Hmm Rouge sounded serious when she called me to meet them here," Princess Blaze said.

"Yeah I got the same perception as well," Prince Silver added.

"I wonder what could it be," Prince Knuckles asked.

"Glad you all could make it, we have such huge news now," Princess Rouge said as she and Prince Shadow arrive.

"What is it that could be so important to make me skip on winning your heart Princess Rouge," Prince Sonic said.

"Princess Amy and Princess Tikal have gone missing," Rouge replied as everyone went wide eyed at this news.

Sonic and Knuckles were quite shocked at this revelation and news that Rouge just told them.

"What but how," Sonic asked.

"My mother just received the news from the fathers of Amy and Tikal and my mother got advice from the other two kings that Blaze and I could be targeted next since Amy and Tikal are missing already as it is, so it is best for both of us Blaze to be protected by Shadow and Silver since we could potentially be the next targets," Rouge added.

"Ok then but I am quite shocked here by the news too, but I am also afraid," Blaze said.

"Don't worry Blaze I am here for you," Silver said as he gives her a sincere smile as he is keeping his promise to her.

"And I am here for you Rouge," Shadow replied as he hugs her gently and she snuggles into his body.

Meanwhile at Prince Dark Diamond's kingdom, the prince was looking through his glass ball as he seen the heirs were having their conversations about Amy and Tikal's disappearances.

"Soon Rouge you will be mine, forever," he said as he laughs evilly and turns around to see Cinos and Selkcunk have both Amy and Tikal in their arms.

"Well done Cinos, Selkcunk, I must commence on your effort to get two of the princesses I need," he said as he stares at the unconscious princesses.

"We aim to please sire," both of them said.

**Oh dear Princess Amy and Tikal are now in Prince Dark Diamond's clutches. Will Princess Amy and Tikal survive? There is a pattern to each of the four generals under Prince Dark Diamond, here are the names and notice who they are, CINOS, SELKCUNK, WODAHS, and REVLIS and spell the letters of their names from right to left and you will get it. ^^ Sorry it took me a long time to update a long writer's block and hiatus on this story. So hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. I Will Fight For You

**I know it has been quite a while, but here is the next chapter as I promised. Thank you for those who are patient enough for this chapter. I also would like to thank you for those who favorite this story. **

**Chapter 9: I Will Fight for You**

"But we have no idea where Princess Amy and Princess Tikal could be," Silver said as Blaze nods in agreement.

"I have an idea of who might have kidnapped them," Sonic said.

"Really who," Shadow asked.

"My dark form, Cinos and Knuckles dark form Selkcunk," Sonic replied.

"Your dark forms are able to move freely," Silver asked quite surprising at this revelation.

"Unfortunately yes, Knuckles and I did eradicate our dark forms, but somehow they were revived somehow," Knuckles added.

"And Cinos and Selkcunk know our true weakness, which is Princess Amy and Princess Tikal," Sonic said.

"What do you mean they are you and Knuckles' weaknesses," Shadow asked.

"You see both Sonic and I have some conflicted feelings for them," Knuckles said.

"Conflicted feelings as in," Rouge asked.

"Yes it is conflicted feelings of sticking to our duty to have the maiden, at the same time falling in love with someone else," Sonic replied as he and Knuckles blush.

"So you really do love Princess Amy, Prince Sonic," Blaze said as she stares in surprised look at Sonic.

"I really do, but I feel as if I may betray the supernatural prophecy if I ever fell in love with someone else," Sonic replied as his head was down.

"That makes perfect sense, but you know there is a limit to how a woman will hold onto her feelings," Shadow said.

"I agree, Knuckles, Tikal can move on and forget she ever had feelings for you," Silver added.

"I know that, but it's just Sonic and I don't want to put their lives in danger just because we are supernatural beings," Knuckles replied.

Meanwhile, Cinos and Selkcunk were hearing on their conversation.

"Interesting all we have to do is wait for our boss to absorb the princesses powers and then we can make Sonic and Knuckles crack," Cinos said as he chuckles evilly.

"Agreed, but now that they are all aware of our master's intentions we need to be quite cautious since they speculate that Princess Rouge and Princess Blaze are the only two our master needs," Selkcunk added.

"Yes but we will leave the kidnapping of Rouge and Blaze to Wodahs and Revlis because they are the respective dark forms of Shadow and Silver," Cinos said as Wodahs and Revlis appeared behind them.

"Of course since you two have already accomplished kidnapping Princess Amy and Princess Tikal," Wodahs said as he grins evilly.

"This will be quite challenging since Shadow and Silver have bonds with Princess Rouge and Princess Blaze and can sense whenever they are in danger," Revlis added.

"We just need to find a way to cover up our darkness," Wodahs said.

"We could use a light powder which can cover up our darkness trail," Revlis answered.

"Great idea Revlis," Wodahs said as they start to implement their plan.

"Good luck, do not fail our master," Selkcunk said.

"Of course we won't fail," Revlis replied.

Revlis and Wodahs teleport as Selkcunk and Cinos walk to the throne room to visit their master.

"So have Revlis and Wodahs have implemented a plan to kidnap Princess Rouge and Princess Blaze yet," Prince Dark Diamond asked them.

"Yes they are quite aware that Prince Shadow and Prince Silver have bonds with those princesses and can sense whenever they are in danger," Cinos replied.

"Hmm I hope those two have a plan, bonds are quite strong whenever a supernatural being has a bond with a mobians," Prince Dark Diamond said as he is quite knowledgeable when it comes to these things.

"Fortunately, they were able to figure out and formulate a plan," Selkcunk said.

"Really what is it," Prince Dark Diamond asked.

"Well Revlis recommend they hide their darkness with light powder," Cinos replied.

"Interesting, light powder is one of the rarest powders so how do they plan to find it," Dark Diamond said.

"The light powder can be found within a certain flower that illuminates light and the flower can only be found within a mirage meadow," Selkcunk said.

"Quite interesting but now I must attend to absorb the princesses' powers that will make me stronger," Prince Dark Diamond said as Cinos and Selkcunk bow down and he leaves the throne room.

Sonic and the others were discussing in the meeting room of his kingdom, Moonlight Kingdom.

"We need to find Princess Amy and Princess Tikal and fast," Knuckles said.

"Prince Dark Diamond is quite a dangerous man to be around," Shadow added.

"How do you know that Shadow," Rouge asked him.

"You see my father told me stories of him of how he was punished for seducing and killing maidens ever since supernatural beings were born," Silver added.

"And Shadow and I know about him because he was responsible for killing our mothers who were killed by him," Silver replied.

"Oh my gosh that is terrible," Blaze replied with shock in her voice.

"Yes, we don't want Amy and Tikal to go through the same fate as our mothers," Shadow said.

"I must find Princess Amy, it is my fault she was kidnapped," Sonic said as he felt guilty.

"Hey don't blame yourself," Blaze said trying to cheer Sonic up.

"Blaze is right, don't put yourself down," Silver added.

"Yes besides Sonic we must be strong if we are to encounter our dark forms again, we have to face them," Knuckles added.

"Yes you are right guys, it's just that Amy is losing her fate in me to wait for me and now I know I truly love her, she is nice, kind, caring, and very beautiful," Sonic said.

"And I love Tikal, because she is the only woman who truly loves me for me, despite me being a gargoyle, she still loves me as I am whether I am gargoyle or echidna, she still loves me," Knuckles said as he and Sonic smile.

"It took you long enough to admit you love them," Shadow said as he grins at them both.

"I just hope we aren't too late to save them," Blaze said.

"I won't let him lay a hand on Princess Amy, I will fight for her," Sonic said with determination.

"And I will fight for Princess Tikal, if he touches her I will kill him," Knuckles said.

"But you can't kill him though," Shadow said.

"What do you mean Shadow," Rouge asked.

"You see he is immortal just like us supernatural beings," Shadow replied.

"We have to find a way to kill him, so he doesn't kill any more maidens," Silver added.

"Hmm I did read about it in a legend of the supernatural beings," Blaze said as she takes the book out to show it to them.

"What is this," Sonic asked.

"It is a book that is basically about all supernatural beings that I have found in my kingdom's library which can tell us pretty much anything about the supernatural beings," Blaze replied.

"Anything about us," Silver asked.

"Yep anything, I read into it a bit and I read about the immortality of Prince Dark Diamond, apparently he is basically the supreme power of all supernatural beings," Blaze said as she flips to the page of Prince Dark Diamond as it shows a picture of him as well.

"So this is the guy that kidnapped Amy and Tikal," Sonic said as he clenches his hands into fists.

"But there is more, it is said he has his own prophecy, of not just getting Rouge to be his lover and bearer for his offspring, but apparently he needs the four princesses of destiny in order to fully be powerful like he was before," Blaze added.

"What do you mean by "before," Knuckles asked.

"According to the book it says he once ruled over the world ruling all over supernatural beings and forced all beings to work as his slaves under his tyrannical rule, but however he was overthrown by the power of the previous princesses of destiny," Blaze replied as she kept reading more.

"Wow so he did succeed ruling over the world before, so that's why he has been so busy," Shadow said.

"Yes but the princesses of destiny sealed his powers off within their bodies for safe keeping and when that happened the power was apparently passed on to-," Blaze stopped abruptly.

"Blaze something wrong," Silver asked.

"That's impossible," Blaze said as she stared at a picture wide eyed.

"Blaze what's wrong," Rouge asked again.

Blaze shows them the pictures which shows all young adult Queens, one was a pink hedgehog which her quills were wavy and a bit down to the middle of her back, a tan orange Echidna whose locks were tied neatly in a ponytail, a white bat whose locks were curly and had bangs in front of her eyes, and a purple cat whose fur was let down and was curly.

"What is shocking Blaze, I don't understand," Rouge asked as they all stared at the picture as the boys look at Blaze with confused looks.

"Rouge I don't know how to break this to you, but this is our ancestors," Blaze replied.

"Our WHAT?" Rouge asked as she was shocked by this revelation.

"What but that's impossible," Rouge added as she was wide-eyed at this.

"So basically my ancestor Firene was one of the previous princesses of destiny," Blaze said.

"Your ancestor Rouge is named Roja, you definitely inherited her looks," Shadow said as he looks at Rouge and winks at her.

"Oh stop it Shadow," Rouge replied as she blushes and looks away.

"Amy and Tikal's ancestors are named Amalina and Tulum then right," Sonic asked.

"Yep each of them held a special trait within their personalities which successfully sealed away Dark Diamond's powers," Blaze said.

"And if you girls are descendants of these women in the picture then that must mean-," Knuckles said.

"Exactly we must have inherited the sealed powers of Dark Diamond within our bodies," Blaze replied.

"It is all making sense now," Silver said.

"Yes Dark Diamond must have knew we are the descendants of the previous princesses of destiny and apparently needs all four of us in order to fully regain his sealed off powers and rule the world once more," Blaze said.

"Then we must find Amy and Tikal before it is too late, at the same time keep you and Rouge safe from him," Shadow said

"Yes I will protect you Blaze, and I will fight for you," Silver said.

"And I will protect you and I will fight for you Rouge," Shadow added.

"We know you will," Rouge and Blaze replied.

"Anything else we need to know about this guy, other than the fact we need to kick his ass," Knuckles asked.

"Well we need to read into this because it said there is a special object that can take away his immortality away," Blaze said.

"What is this object," Sonic asked.

"It is the holy sword that can slice through his body and instantly kill him," Blaze added.

"What does that mean," Silver asked.

"Apparently this holy sword can instantly kill him because he is the depths of darkness within one's self and this holy sword is the holy sacred light of the world," Blaze said.

"We need to find this sword then," Sonic said.

"Sonic what about Amy and Tikal, there sealed powers within them could have been taken from their bodies by him by now," Knuckles said.

"That could be true," Sonic replied.

"We should go find the sword then, me, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze will go find it, while you two try to locate his castle," Shadow said.

"Well that part is easy actually," Blaze said.

"So where is his castle located," Knuckles asked.

"According to the book it says it is located in the sky, however invisible when it is during the day," Blaze replied.

"Hmm so we could only go after the girls when it is night time," Sonic said.

"There is a way to enter during the day," Blaze said as she looked and read through the page.

"Well what do we have to do," Knuckles asked.

"Well you need the invisible breaker," Blaze replied as she read it out loud from the book.

"What is this invisible breaker," Sonic asked.

"Apparently it is a special object that is shaped like scepter and it is the sacred relic of the invisible meadow," Blaze said as she reads out where the scepter is located.

"Hmm okay then it is settled then Knuckles and I will look for this scepter to break the invisibility shield apparently his castle has in the sky and infiltrate and rescue Amy and Tikal then," Sonic said.

"The plan is to be put into action then," Silver said as the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Sonic, Knuckles before you leave I need to tell you how to locate this invisible meadow, remember it has the word invisible in its name for a reason," Blaze said.

"Of course, so how do we locate this place," Knuckles asked.

"According to the book it says it lies deep within a forest called the Sacred Love Forest, that is 3 miles from your kingdom Sonic," Blaze replied as she read the location of the forest.

"Why is it called the Sacred Love Forest," Sonic asked as he blushes since it has the word love in its name.

"Well it is called the Sacred Love Forest because one it is a place where couples go to seal their love forever, and second it was where Amy's ancestor, Queen Amalina sealed her power of love within that forest with her magic, it is like you could say a sacred place or no wedding is required to be joined forever with the person you love and most special to you along those lines," Blaze replied.

"Wow Amy's ancestor sounds like a very loving and caring person," Knuckles said.

"Yep and that love sealed off Dark Diamond's power of selfishness and uncaring nature in his personality," Blaze replied.

"Which means if Queen Amalina sealed off that personality trait and power within her body that must mean that Amy must have inherited that power within her body," Sonic said trying to make everything make sense.

"Exactly so let's get going," Rouge said as Shadow agrees with her.

Sonic and Knuckles walked out of the meeting room as they get out of his kingdom and start running to the Sacred Love Forest where this mysterious invisible meadow is located.

Sonic and Knuckles kept running for an 1 hour even though they have ran for 3 miles and then suddenly they came upon the forest which the trees trunks have formed a heart.

"This must be this forest," Knuckles said.

"Yep it seems about right," Sonic added.

Both of them entered the forest as the forest has a misty lake overlooking the forest.

"Wow this forest is beautiful, but how can we find this invisible meadow within this forest," Knuckles asked.

"Hmm," Sonic said as he starts to think.

Suddenly something appears in front of them as the being reveals itself in front of them.

"Oh you must be the ones seeking out the invisible meadow and for the scepter that can break the invisibility shield around Dark Diamond's castle in the sky am I right," the being said.

"Yes but how did you know that," Sonic asked the being.

"Because I am the previous Princess of Destiny, Queen Amalina," Amalina said as she reveals herself to them.

"Queen Amalina how did you know that we were trying to find the scepter," Knuckles asked.

"You see I have been watching over you guys and I know you Prince Sonic you wish to rescue my great (3X) granddaughter, Princess Amy from Dark Diamond's clutches," Amalina replied.

"I see, but Queen Amalina how do we find this invisible meadow," Sonic asked.

"Here is a riddle for you:

_The special place for two_

_Where they must prove they can never be blue_

_Never doubt your true feelings_

_In which you must find appealing_

_Whatever you truly feel right now will never go away_

_So look into your heart in the right way_

_So don't be afraid to feel the love tonight_

_Just look into your heart with a shining light_

_The bright light will guide you throughout the way_

_So lies down in the lake and lay_

_Find your dream of what you want for so long_

_Then you will truly know what belongs_

"Good luck," Amalina said as she vanishes from their sight.

"Hmm a riddle huh," Knuckles said.

"It means if we solve this riddle then we will able to find the invisible meadow," Sonic replied.

"Ok then the first part of the riddle, the special place for two, where they must prove they can never be blue," Knuckles said.

"It could be referring to us Knuckles, I mean there are only two of us here," Sonic replied.

"You are right about that, but what about the next part of the riddle, which is never doubt your true feelings, in which you must find appealing, what does that mean," Knuckles asked.

"It could mean that we both learn to never doubt what we truly feel, at the same time it is appealing to us, even though we have doubts about what we feel," Sonic replied.

"That seems legit, the next part of the riddle is whatever you truly feel right now will never go away, so look into your heart the right way, could mean that what we feel right now we must just follow what we feel rather than running away from it," Knuckles said.

"Then the next part is so don't be afraid to feel the love tonight, just look into your heart with a shining light it could be that we just need to let it in what we feel and show it directly rather than hiding what we feel," Sonic added as they are good at understanding and solving the riddle.

"The next part of the riddle, the bright light will guide you throughout the way, so lie down in the lake and lay that could mean that is where we must find the invisible meadow," Knuckles added.

"You could be right about that, and the last part of the riddle, find your dream of what you want for so long, then you will truly know what belongs, this could mean that if we lie in the lake and be true to ourselves about how we truly feel, that could lead us into the invisible meadow," Sonic said.

Sonic and Knuckles nod as they both go into the lake right in front of them and have their bodies float and have lift them away from their thoughts as they both close their eyes and focus in trying to be truthful of what they truly feel.

As Sonic was concentrating he suddenly felt being pulled through his mind as it led him into the meadow as he saw Knuckles has arrived at the Invisible meadow.

"Whoa very mysterious and beautiful place," Sonic said as he and Knuckles walk around and see many exotic and beautiful flowers of all kinds.

"Hey that must be the scepter we are looking for Sonic," Knuckles said as they see a pink pedestal holding a heart-shaped scepter.

Suddenly an entity appears before Sonic and Knuckles and reveals herself to be none other than Amy's ancestor, Amalina.

"Congratulations, Prince Sonic of the Werehogs and Prince Knuckles of the Gargoyles, you have passed the test," Amalina replied.

"Test, we both don't understand," Knuckles replied.

"You see the lake responds to strong emotions that both of you have," Amalina replied.

"Could it be that riddle you gave us, is to never be afraid to love," Sonic asked.

"Yes, it is you see love is such a strong emotion, that one must discover through the path of life, I sensed doubt and guilt in your hearts when both of you arrived here at the forest," Amalina said.

"Really, you can sense emotions in one's heart," Knuckles asked.

"Yes but because the two of you have finally opened your hearts to love, you will be able to never doubt what you feel and I believe once you discover you can love you will never be afraid," Amalina said as she smiles.

"I get it now it is because since we were so afraid to love because of our doubt of never finding acceptance of finding love ourselves, I understand now," Sonic said as he smiles at this realization.

"I am glad you understand now Prince Sonic, Prince Knuckles, go forth and save Princess Amy and Princess Tikal," Amalina said.

Sonic and Knuckles head to the pedestal and carefully lift the pink-heart shaped scepter.

"Now go forth and defeat Prince Dark Diamond once and for all," Amalina said as she vanishes and she teleports Sonic and Knuckles out of the invisible meadow.

"We will defeat Prince Dark Diamond once and for all," Sonic said as he was holding onto the pink heart-shaped scepter.

"Yes and we will never doubt our true feelings for true love," Knuckles added as they both nod and head to find Prince Dark Diamond's castle in the sky.

Meanwhile Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze went to find another of the special weapons other than the one Sonic and Knuckles went out looking for.

"So apparently in order to power the holy sword we need all four of the ancient weapons of the previous Princesses of Destiny then," Shadow asked Blaze.

"Yep that is what it says here in this book," Blaze replied as she kept reading more to find out more about the sacred powers of these weapons.

"And if Amy's ancestor Amalina has the scepter, than the other three must have had a weapon that too helped sealed away Prince Dark Diamond's powers within their bodies as well am I right," Silver asked.

"Yep, so we are looking for here is the Fire Sword, apparently my ancestor, Firene had the power to seal off Dark Diamond's powers of never showing any type of passion so to speak," Blaze replied as she kept reading more.

"Passion huh, what does it mean by passion, as in passionate love, or something one is passionate about," Rouge asked.

"I think being passionate about something, because it says here Dark Diamond had a negative passion to rule for all eternity under his tyrannical rule, and so Firene was able to seal his negative passion away," Blaze replied.

"That makes sense," Silver added.

"And apparently in order to find this fire sword we need to enter the Lava Temple, however I just realized each of the weapons in order to obtain them, we need to apparently pass the tests each place gives us," Blaze said.

"Hmm I am starting to wonder if Sonic and Knuckles had to go through a test in order to obtain the scepter," Rouge asked.

"It could be, but the tests actually test you to see if you truly are able to handle your own emotions," Blaze said.

"Test our emotions for what reason though," Shadow asked.

"Maybe if we are true to our emotions we can fully grasp the ultimate power of these weapons and the holy sword," Blaze said as she believes that is the answer.

"That could be it, after all since your ancestors were very powerful due to being true to their emotions, I think be true to your emotions and how you truly feel are the most powerful weapon one can have, in which Dark Diamond can never understand am I right," Silver said trying to make sense of all of this.

"Precisely, which is why I think when we arrive it will definitely test one of us," Blaze said.

"You may be right about that, so we must be on our guard," Shadow said.

"I wonder though I wonder what test Sonic and Knuckles had to do in order to obtain the scepter," Silver asked.

"I am thinking maybe understanding our true emotions, but for Sonic and Knuckles it could mean that they were tested on the power of how true there love is," Blaze replied.

"That seems legit, I hope they passed the test," Rouge said.

"I am sure they did," Shadow replied.

"How do you know that for sure," Silver asked.

"Because I have faith in those two," Shadow replied.

"Right, now where is this fire temple located Blaze," Rouge asked.

"According to the book it says it is located deep within a volcano near my kingdom," Blaze replied as she was reading through the book.

"Hmm but isn't it dangerous for us to enter any volcano whatsoever," Rouge said.

"That is true in most cases Rouge, but the Fire Temple was built in through the power of my ancestor Firene, apparently she had the ability to use her fire magic to build the fire temple within Pyro Mountain Volcano," Blaze replied.

"Wow what incredible power she has," Silver said as he and Shadow were stunned at this information they just learned about Blaze's ancestor.

"And to let you all know we arrive at the Pyro Mountains just now," Blaze said as they look up to see the Pyro Mountains.

The Pyro Mountains have so many pointy ends sticking upwards and the temple is at the top of the mountains.

"Whoa, we have to walk up this mountain, Blaze and I aren't even properly dressed for climbing mountains," Rouge said as her eyes shrink to small circles.

"Princess did you forget I can just teleport all four of us to the top of the mountain," Shadow replied as he smirks confidently.

"Won't that absorb too much of your power," Rouge asked a bit concern with Shadow to do that for them.

"Rouge, I can teleport as many people as I can, because back then as soon as my father Black Doom found out I inherited all of his powers and abilities he trained me with such discipline that I was able to master all of the techniques concerning my powers, so you don't need to be concerned my princess," Shadow replied as he bows to Rouge.

"Your father really wants to keep the deal with my parents so much huh," Rouge asked.

"Yes once a demon king makes a promise, he will always keep it," Shadow said.

"Now everyone gather next to me," Shadow said as everyone stood next to him as he shouts, "CHAOS CONTROL." They all teleport to the top of the Pyro Mountains and there in front is the temple entrance.

The entrance has an arch with the fire emblem in the middle of the arch and suddenly something appears in front of them, which it reveals to be Firene.

"Hello, my darling Princess Blaze, it is so great to finally see you," Firene said as she smiles at Blaze.

"Hello Queen Firene, as you can see we are here for a reason which is-," Blaze started to say.

"I know to obtain the fire sword, because you need it as one of the four ancient weapons of the princesses of destiny in order to defeat Dark Diamond," Firene replied.

"Exactly so how do we obtain the fire sword," Blaze asked.

"In order to obtain it you must answer this riddle are you ready," Firene asked them all as they all nod that they are ready for the riddle.

"Okay here it is:

_Fire is all around _

_But where is it bound?_

_To find this fire you must look into your heart_

_To truly see where it takes part_

_This fire can never go away_

_Which it will cast a beautiful ray_

_To truly understand this emotion I speak of_

_You must understand this as love_

_So what is this emotion that I speak of_

_That has a fire, it has always been in your hearts_

_At the same time if you lose sight of it, it can depart_

"Hmm is it the emotion of passion," Silver asked.

"You are correct Silver, how did you figure it out," Firene asked.

"Well whenever fire is symbolized in a way it represents passion or being passionate about something," Silver replied.

"Since you have answered it correctly Silver, I will open the arch which is protected by a magic barrier by me, in order for you to retrieve the fire sword," Firene said as she uses her magic to break the magic spell she put on the arch in order for them to enter the fire temple.

"Go forth and obtain the fire sword, use the weapon to finally defeat Dark Diamond forever," Firene said.

"We will," Blaze replied as she and the others nod their heads in agreement.

They all four enter the fire temple and go inside to search for the fire sword.

Meanwhile back at Dark Diamond's castle, Cinos and Selkcunk were holding the unconscious Amy and Tikal in their arms.

"I have some grave news to report," Dark Diamond said.

"What is this bad news sire," Cinos asked.

"I am afraid those 4 supernatural beings and my princess Rouge and Princess Blaze have found two of the ancient weapons in order to defeat me," he replied.

"Were those weapons the ones that took away most of your powers sire," Selkcunk asked.

"Unfortunately, yes which is why I need the four princesses who are the descendants of the princesses of destiny," Dark Diamond replied.

"And you need them in order to reabsorb your powers that they inherited from their ancestors right sire," Cinos asked.

"Yes, but how will Wodahs and Revlis kidnap princess Blaze and most of all the maiden, Princess Rouge," Dark Diamond asked.

"They will figure out a way sire, you can trust us on that," Selkcunk replied.

"In the mean time I have a way to extract and reabsorb my powers from Princess Amy and Princess Tikal," Dark Diamond said.

"Really how sire," Cinos asked.

"You see from Princess Amy she has a special power within her, however if her feelings were ever hurt from her one true love, her powers will go out of control," Dark Diamond said as Cinos put Princess Amy on the long and huge table, as well as Selkcunk places Princess Tikal on the table as well.

"You see because of this, we need to manipulate Princess Amy and make her believe Sonic doesn't love her in order for me extract and reabsorb my powers back into myself," Dark Diamond added.

"And what about Princess Tikal sire," Selkcunk asked.

"Princess Tikal has a seal that she inherited from her ancestor Tulum in which in order to break this magical seal we need to manipulate her as well, and I have the perfect solution to do that," Dark Diamond said as he laughs deviously. Cinos and Selkcunk look at each other in confusion as they don't know what their master was saying to them.

Dark Diamond went to a shelf and picked up a weird cone shaped bottle that had a symbol of a heart on it and grabbed it from the shelf and went back to Cinos and Selkcunk.

"What is that you are holding sire," Cinos asked.

"Why it is a special love potion I made myself," Dark Diamond replied.

"How does this love potion work sire," Selkcunk asked.

"You see this special love potion will sink into the minds of these two princesses and will manipulate their love and have them being in love with you and once they are in love with you two I can easily extract the sealed powers of their ancestors," Dark Diamond replied.

"I see, we might as well use it on them right now," Cinos said.

"But there is one catch, if Sonic and Knuckles lay lips on them, those two girls will snap out of it," Dark Diamond replied.

"I see, thanks for the tip sire," Cinos and Selkcunk both said.

There were groans as both Amy and Tikal both wake up and look up to see Cinos, Selkcunk, and Dark Diamond staring at them with evil grins.

"Where are we," Amy and Tikal both asked as they try to back away from them.

"Oh Princess Amy and Princess Tikal, I am Prince Dark Diamond," he said as he bows his head.

"What do you want from us," Tikal asked as they both were shivering in fear at the sight of these three men.

"More like you serve a minor role, but can be useful to our master beautiful," Cinos said to Amy.

"What do you mean," Tikal asked.

"Well we can't tell you, but we will make your dream come true beautiful," Selkcunk said to Tikal as he winks at her.

"What do you want from us," Amy asked as Cinos went behind her and held her tight.

"Your purpose is for our master, but you must not know at all," Cinos replied as he was about to kiss her and he used his dark powder and Amy fell limp into his arms.

"No Amy," Tikal said as she watched her friend fall limp into Cinos's arms.

"You will be joining her soon sweetie," Selkcunk replied.

"No, no leave me alone," Tikal said as she tried to run but Selkcunk caught her and used his dark powder on her and she fell limp into his arms.

"Use the love potion you two," Dark Diamond replied as Cinos and Selkcunk nod in agreement and bring the two princesses to their rooms.

3 hours later

"Ugh where am I," Amy asks as she wakes up from her sleep.

"You are here with me beautiful," Cinos replied as he was next ot her on his bed.

"Cinos is that you," Amy asked with happiness.

"Yes it is beautiful, you are so pretty when you are asleep," Cinos said as he kisses her cheek.

"Oh I love you so much Cinos," Amy replied as she hugged him gently.

"I love you too, you are my sweet delicate rose," Cinos said as he cuddles with her.

_Hehe Amy is under my control, it feels so great to be in control of her, and she doesn't love that blue idiot Sonic anymore, what more can I ask for. But it is too bad I have to use her, but then again, it is always fun to use women, they can be so delicate and vulnerable._

Meanwhile with Selkcunk and Tikal

"Boy I feel light headed where am I," Tikal asked as she sits up to see her surroundings.

"You are in my room sweet cheeks," Selkcunk replied as she turns to see him on the bed next to her.

"Oh Selkcunk, I was having the scariest dream that another male echidna was going to take me away from you," Tikal said as she starts to sob quietly in his arms.

"Don't you worry love, I will always protect you no matter what," Selkcunk replied as he deviously laughs in his head.

_My it sure is easy to manipulate Tikal, she sure is something else. I am glad she is in love with me now and no other male will take her away from me. And I will prevent any man, including Knuckles from breaking the love spell._

**Oh no, Amy and Tikal are now under a love spell and with the dark forms of Sonic and Knuckles. Will Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Rouge and Blaze make it to Amy and Tikal? Or will Amy and Tikal be under the love spell forever? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. What is Love?

**Here is Chapter 10, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Thank you for those who were patient to wait for this long awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: What is Love?**

_What is happening to me? Why am I hugging Cinos and saying all these weird lines to him in particular? And why he is pretending he cares and loves me. I need to break out of this love trance I have for him._

"So Amy do you know any blue hedgehog or I should say werehog, Prince Sonic of the Werehogs," Cinos asked.

"Umm no why do you ask my love," Amy asked as she stares at him in confusion.

"No reason I thought you knew him from somewhere or something," Cinos replied as he grins evilly and smirks at her.

"Oh you sure are silly love," Amy replied as she giggles softly.

"You know beautiful I am only like this because I am with you," Cinos said as he kisses her cheek.

"Oh stop it, I am not that special," Amy replied as she looks away in uneasiness.

"You are special, Amy don't let anything get you down or let anyone's thoughts of you ever bother you," Cinos said as he uses his hand to rotate her head and have her face him with seriousness in his eyes.

"Cinos thank you," Amy replied as she stares into his eyes.

"Anytime sweet cheeks," Cinos said as he grins at her.

"You sure are such a sweetie and caring man," Amy replied as she blushes and looks away from him.

"I will only be for you my beloved," Cinos replied as he nuzzles her neck.

X

Meanwhile with Selkcunk and Tikal, he was holding her in his arms.

"You know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Selkcunk said.

"You really think so," Tikal asked as she stared into his eyes.

"Yes I know so, you are truly the woman I love so much," Selkcunk replied as he stares back at her and cuddles with her.

"No man has ever opened their heart like that to me," Tikal said as she starts to sob softly. Selkcunk uses his finger and wipes away her tear and said, "Hey, no tears okay."

"I can't help it, all my life I have been trying to find a man who can truly love me," Tikal replied as she still sobs softly.

"I am here for you darling," Selkcunk said as he nuzzles her neck.

"I am glad you are here with me, Selkcunk," Tikal replied as she nuzzles into his chest as he holds her lovingly.

_Hahaha Tikal is so gullible, but I love to play with her heart and fulfill her desires she always wanted. Women can be so easy to fool and play around with. But I will keep her in my life, until my master says he needs her powers._

X

_Tikal's Mind:_

_Why do I keep acting lovey dovey with Selkcunk? He isn't my true love, my true love is *sees a familiar red echidna as he smiles in her mind.* Wait a minute, how come I don't remember my true love's name? What is happening to me? Why am I forgetting his name?_

X

_Amy's mind:_

_Cinos is not my true love, but why is my body not acting with my mind or heart? He isn't my true love, my true love is *sees a familiar blue hedgehog as he gives his trademark thumbs up.* What is happening to me, how come I can't remember his name?_

X

Back in the throne room with Dark Diamond where he is watching through a dark orb and spies on the 4 supernatural beings along with Princess Blaze and Princess Rouge.

"Soon enough my beautiful maiden queen, you will be mine," Dark Diamond said as he observes the ivory bat.

"Sire Revlis and I will out our plan into action," Wodahs replied.

"What is your plan," Dark Diamond asked.

"Well we will cast a sleepiness spell on both Princess Blaze and Princess Rouge, then we will mask our darkness so Silver and Shadow don't detect or won't suspect anything," Wodahs replied.

"You two must not underestimate those two, they have strong sense of being able to sense any scent of darkness from anything, so be warned right now, you must outsmart Prince Shadow and Prince Silver with caution, am I clear," Dark Diamond asked.

"We are well aware of that sire," Revlis replied as both he and Wodahs bow down.

X

Meanwhile Sonic and Knuckles are waiting outside of the Sacred Love Forest waiting for Silver, Shadow, Rouge, and Blaze to return from the Pyro Mountains.

"Knuckles do you sense something off," Sonic asked Knuckles as they were waiting for their friends to return.

"What do you mean Sonic," Knuckles asked.

"I feel as if Amy's mind has changed," Sonic replied.

"I don't understand what you mean by Amy's mind has changed," Knuckles asked.

"I feel as if she no longer loves me type of feeling," Sonic replied.

"But how can that be," Knuckles asked.

"I am not sure, but if we don't get to Tikal and Amy in time they both may no longer love us," Sonic replied with determination as he clenches his fist in determination.

"I am sure we will make it to them in time," Knuckles said as he assures Sonic as he puts his hand on one of his shoulders.

"SONIC, KNUCKLES, hey I see you guys were able to get the scepter," Blaze said as she and the others ran to them.

"Before we even confront Dark Diamond we need to find the last two weapons so that way we can truly defeat Dark Diamond once and for all," Blaze said as she takes out the book and looks through the pages to find what the last two weapons look like.

"Aha, the last two weapons are a staff and a lance, the staff can be found in the Emerald Cove and the lance can be found in the Ruby Isle," Blaze replied.

"Both of those places seemed to be near water areas am I right," Sonic asked as he felt a bit uneasy about the locations of finding the last two weapons.

"Yes they are, is there something wrong Prince Sonic," Rouge asked him.

"To tell you the truth, Sonic is afraid of water, in other words he has aquaphobia," Knuckles replied.

"Knuckles you didn't have to say it," Sonic said as he was embarrassed of Knuckles revealing his fear of water as Shadow and Silver snicker at this.

"So basically you don't even know how to swim am I right," Shadow asked.

"Yes to be honest I don't even know to swim," Sonic replied as he is red in embarrassment.

"You could ask Amy to teach you, she is an ace swimmer, learned from her own mother," Rouge replied.

"I was planning to after we save the world from Dark Diamond, I will take her out and ask her to teach me," Sonic said.

"Here is the plan Sonic and I will go to Emerald Cove to retrieve the staff, because I know that area well," Knuckles said.

"Ok then, Blaze, Shadow, Silver and I will go to the Ruby Isle to retrieve the lance," Rouge said as they split up.

X

Wodahs and Revlis were hiding in the shadows as they are spying on Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, and Silver as they are walking through the forest in order to get to the lagoon where the Ruby Isle resides.

Shadow and Silver both sense beings with darkness hiding within the shadows as one of their ears twitch as they dark scent is getting stronger.

"Shadow is something wrong," Rouge asked as she and Blaze walk back to Shadow and Silver.

"Rouge stay close to me at all times," Shadow whispered into her ear.

"Same with you Blaze," Silver whispered into Blaze's ear.

"Is something wrong," Blaze asked.

"We both can sense dark scent within beings that are present within the shadows of this forest we are walking through," Shadow whispered.

"I understand," Rouge said as Shadow held her close to him as Silver did the same with Blaze.

Meanwhile with Revlis and Wodahs are watching from the trees as they are unspotted.

"My Shadow and Silver are quite smart, but we are smarter, we need to separate the princesses from the supernatural being princes," Revlis said as he and Wodahs as they continue to watch.

"We need to distract Shadow and Silver," Wodahs added as he sends out a mysterious mist into the forest the four were walking through.

"Oh no, Rouge said as the mist started circling around them and Shadow held her firmly.

"We will protect you, after all supernatural beings always fight for their mates," both Shadow and Silver both replied as both Blaze and Rouge both blush deeply.

Shadow and Silver hold on to their mates as they rotate every few seconds to see where the enemy is.

Rouge and Blaze started to feel an invisible pull on their waists which was not from their lovers but from an invisible force. And the mist shrouded Blaze and Rouge as they were pulled from Shadow and Silver as they didn't notice.

"ROUGE," Shadow yelled calling for her name as Silver was doing the same for Blaze as they noticed that their arms were empty and were looking around to see where Rouge and Blaze vanished.

Wodahs was firmly holding Rouge very tightly as Rouge tries to get out of his grasp, as Revlis was holding onto Blaze tightly as well and Blaze was doing the same thing.

"Let me go," Rouge said as Wodahs was holding onto her tighter.

"No way, you and Blaze here will be useful to our master," Wodahs replied.

"Shado-," Rouge tried to scream Shadow's name until Wodahs covered her mouth to prevent her from calling Shadow's name.

Meanwhile Shadow was using his bond with Rouge to sense where she is, as Silver was doing the same.

Shadow closes his eyes to sense where his lover is and he teleports to where she is and Silver senses where Blaze is. Wodahs and Revlis were holding onto Rouge and Blaze very tightly, until both were kicked off the tree. Wodahs and Revlis were falling and lost grip of Rouge and Blaze as they both were about to fall.

However they almost hit the ground until Shadow caught Rouge in his arms and Silver caught Blaze in his arms.

"Oh my, Shadow I was scared I would be kidnapped," Rouge said as she hugs him and gets out of his arms.

"Rouge I love you, you know that," Shadow replied as he smirks at her as Rouge blushes.

"Thank you Silver," Blaze said as she smiles at him.

"Blaze once I make a promise I never break it," Silver replied as he winks at Blaze and she blushes.

"I see it isn't just Sonic and Knuckles dark forms, but it is also our dark forms Wodahs and Revlis," Shadow and Silver both said as they shield their mates from their dark forms.

"You are always there to ruin our fun, you always were good at standing your ground when it came to holding in your anger and never letting us control your bodies, but now we were given a second chance at life thanks to Prince Dark Diamond we shall take revenge on you two now," Wodahs said as he grins evilly and looks over Shadow's shoulder to wink at Rouge.

"Yes time to finally prove the darkness is far greater and more powerful than the light," Revlis added as he unleashes a dark aura from his hands to attack Silver. Silver dodges Revlis's attack and uses his telekinesis to lift a boulder and throw it back at Revlis.

Revlis uses his dark telekinesis to throw it back at Silver as he dodges it.

"Rouge, I want you and Blaze to run from here, those two are after you two after all," Shadow whispered into Rouge's ears as Rouge understood the situation as she ushers Blaze to follow her and the two of them run from the scene.

"Rouge where are we going," Blaze asked.

"We must head to Ruby Isle, we have to complete the task at hand," Rouge replied to Blaze's question.

"Understood, so where is this Ruby Isle anyways, Rouge," Blaze asked.

"We need to pass the Crimson Lagoon, where it will lead to the calming area of the Ruby Isle, the most calming island within my kingdom borders," Rouge replied.

"Hmm seems like every kingdom has a theme doesn't it," Blaze said.

"Well I guess you can say that, when it comes to relations of myself and my kingdom," Rouge said as they kept running towards where the Crimson Lagoon is.

"Hmm even your name Rouge means red doesn't it," Blaze asked.

"Yes it does, there are connections I mean my name, Crimson Lagoon and Ruby Isle and even my ancestor Roja all have forms or relation to the color red, and that can apply to each of us princesses origin kingdom and royalty family as well," Rouge replied.

"I have to agree with that," Blaze added as they kept running and stopped at a cliff where they oversee the Crimson Lagoon.

"Wow no wonder it is called Crimson Lagoon, the water is a crimson color, but how can water be red though," Blaze asked Rouge.

"I remember my mother told me stories about the Crimson Lagoon and the Ruby Isle, that a lance with the strength of a ruby and has the power of kindness can sting and absorb any dark powers within itself," Rouge said as they both climb down carefully.

"I wonder if Silver and Shadow are doing okay," Blaze said.

"I am sure they are fine Blaze," Rouge replied.

"We must hurry to retrieve the lance, Amy and Tikal could be in danger right about now," Blaze said.

X

Meanwhile with Cinos and Amy

"Cinos how did we meet again," Amy asked.

"Love how can you forget how we met," Cinos asked feeling a bit worried about why Amy was asking him this question.

"I just want to relive that moment again," Amy replied.

"You mean when I saved you from almost being raped from that man when you ran away from your kingdom," Cinos said.

"Yes as soon as I met you I knew you were my one true love," Amy replied as she cuddles into his chest.

"You really think I am the one, even though we just met that day," Cinos asked with confusion.

"You see although it may sound a bit cliché with the concept of love at first sight, I felt something about you that made me want you," Amy replied as she blushes and looks away from him.

"I don't think it sounds cliché at all, although most people might believe it is, but I believe that saving you was meant to happen you know," Cinos said.

"You mean to say that we were fated to meet and be together," Amy asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes my love, you know my heart beats every time I look at you, you are cute whenever you blush around me and you are an attractive young lady who is caring and sensitive when it comes to caring for others and your personality complements your appearance," Cinos replied as he looks at her with sincerity in which of course he is faking it, but is great at masking his true nature.

"No man has ever opened their heart like that to me before, I feel so loved now," Amy replied as she starts to sob softly.

"Hey no tears, you know even with tears in your eyes you still look beautiful," Cinos added as he kisses her cheek.

"Thank you Cinos for giving me strength to keep living," Amy added as she falls asleep due to her sobbing a lot.

"Sleep well my pink rose," Cinos replied as he strokes her quills.

_Hehe boy Amy sure is such a gullible, naïve young lady who totally has forgotten about her true love and my no goody too shoes and real self, Sonic. Once I have her fall into my so called good side and convince her I love her it will be easy to lure Sonic so I can fight him and defeat him once and for all. Although I have to admit, Amy is a cute and beautiful young lady, she is only for the sole purpose for my master. But then again I could finally be able to make Sonic finally crack since I have the most important person he truly cares for and that is Amy. Only time can tell when I can finally defeat Sonic and be able to be the dominate one out of us two separate entities._

Cinos chuckles evilly to himself as he continues to stroke Amy's soft quills.

X

Meanwhile with Selkcunk and Tikal

"Tikal," Selkcunk said.

"Yes Selkcunk," Tikal asked as she looks at him as they are cuddling with each other on his bed.

"Why do you love me," Selkcunk replied.

"Well you saved me, you always fight for what is right, you always have faith in yourself no matter how bad the situation is and I feel I can always rely on you when it comes to my life," Tikal replied as she blushes and looks away from him.

"So I am practically your ideal guy then am I right," Selkcunk asked.

"Yes you are, no matter who you are I will always love you for who you are," Tikal added.

_Hehe well that sure is a big mistake, but then again I will just play along with it since she is in love with me now._

"Thanks sweetie, you know, you have the most beautiful sky blue eyes I have ever seen, every time I look into your eyes I can see us soaring through the clear blue skies forever," Selkcunk replied as he sincerely smiles at her.

"You sure are poetic love," Tikal said as she blushes and looks away as she is flattered by Selkcunk's poetic words.

"You sure get flattered pretty easily beautiful," Selkcunk said as he winks at her.

"It's just no man has ever been this open about their feelings when it comes to me," Tikal said as she was still looking away.

"You deserve a man who can give you the things you always desire," Selkcunk replied as he holds her chin gently and rotates her face to face him.

"You are so beautiful, you are like a delicate daisy, one who dances along the wind when being lifted off the ground," Selkcunk replied as he was about to lean in and kiss her until he sensed his master's telepathic signal in his head calling for his presence.

_Selkcunk's Mind:_

"_Selkcunk I need you and Cinos's presence right now," Dark Diamond said._

"_Of course master," Selkcunk replied as he ended the telepathic link._

"Sorry my love I have to go for now," Selkcunk said.

"What why," Tikal asked.

"Because I have to do something, I will be back I promise," Selkcunk replied as he kisses her cheek and leaves his room.

X

Meanwhile Sonic and Knuckles were heading to the Emerald Cove to retrieve the staff.

"So Sonic you never told me the reason why you are afraid of water," Knuckles said trying to start up a conversation.

"Well you see when I was younger, I almost drowned because of the fact my family was heading to a werehog festival where all male Werehogs are supposed to find their mate, when my clan was on the ship it started to sink because one of our enemies wanted to kill the remaining of my clan, which luckily my father saved me, but because of that experience of almost drowning, I have been afraid of water ever since," Sonic replied.

"Wow that is a scary experience," Knuckles said as they continued to walk as they were almost at the cliff area.

"It was, I haven't told anyone about this but, ever since I saved Princess Amy, the day I first met her, I knew I wanted her to be my lover and mate," Sonic said to Knuckles.

"Why are you denying her affections then," Knuckles asked.

"It's just that I don't know how to handle my rushing emotions or fuzzy feelings whenever she is present," Sonic replied as they look down.

"I don't quite understand," Knuckles asked.

"I will tell you later because remember we need to look for the staff remember," Sonic said.

"So are we in the right direction to where this Emerald Cove is," Sonic asked.

"Yes we are," Knuckles replied.

"But the cove is inside this cave which is directly below us," Knuckles said as they both looked down below them.

"Hmm so Knuckles where is this Emerald Cove," Sonic asked.

"It is inside the opening that is below us," Knuckles replied.

"Hmm it seems to me we need a boat," Sonic said.

"I know where the boat is," Knuckles replied as he points to the boat where it is located. The boat is located at the land where they must climb down the cliff and the boat is located on the island where it is opposite of where they were.

"Hmm how do we get to the small island," Sonic asked.

"Hmm I could always glide us to the small island," Knuckles suggested.

"I might have to hold on to you though because you are already know my aquaphobia," Sonic replied.

"Of course," Knuckles said.

Sonic was on Knuckles back giving him a piggy back ride and Knuckles ran a decent speed in order to get him ready to jump off the cliff and glide to the small island.

Knuckles jumps off the cliff as he gets into his gliding position as Sonic moves onto his back while Knuckles is in diving position as he spread both his arms and his legs a short distance between each other to get good gliding flying.

Knuckles continues to glide as Sonic was just sitting on his back as Knuckles descends down where they are nearing the island as Knuckles lands Sonic jumps off onto the island so Knuckles can land perfectly in which he did.

"Now let's get our life jackets on first before we row into the cave where the Emerald Cove resides," Knuckles said as Sonic nods in agreement.

"Ok then," Sonic replied as he looks into the boat to see life jackets inside the boat.

Sonic puts on his life jacket, as Knuckles does as well as they both secure themselves with the life jackets.

Sonic gets into the boat as Knuckles lifts the boat and pushes the boat towards the water as the boat gets into the water as Knuckles gets on and paddles the both along with Sonic who got the paddles and starts paddling towards the huge opening of the cave.

In about 45 minutes Sonic and Knuckles get into the cave where the Emerald Cove is located.

"Sonic as soon as we save Amy and Tikal we need to confess our feelings for them," Knuckles simply said.

"I know, but for some reason I just have something against saying it to Amy," Sonic replied as they both kept on paddling.

"What do you mean," Knuckles asked.

"I just don't know how to explain it," Sonic replied.

"You must have some way to explain it Sonic," Knuckles said.

"Well I will try, you see Knuckles back when I was younger remember how I said, I would never fall in love with a woman and that I only will follow adventure and running," Sonic said.

"Yes, but please explain more, I don't quite understand," Knuckles asked as they both keep on paddling.

"Knuckles, I didn't know that I would ever find a mate or lover, although I did want to follow my own path and heart instead of following my werehog heritage in finding a mate, although with the supernatural prophecy was a good excuse to search for my one true love and mate and that was the day I met Princess Amy, sure I denied it at first but then I knew in my heart she was the one I have been searching for," Sonic replied.

"Wow Sonic you must tell her before it is too late," Knuckles said.

"I know but the reason why I denied her affections was just to protect her, I didn't want her to get attached to me because of who I really am, you know being a werehog and the prince of the Werehogs," Sonic replied.

"I feel you bro, I feel the exact same way when it comes Princess Tikal, she has me wrapped around her finger," Knuckles said as he chuckles at his statement.

"Well I think both of us are wrapped around their fingers," Sonic added as they both laugh and continue to row.

They arrive in the cave in 15 minutes, where they arrive at the end of the tunnel to see the clearing of a small shoreline where they row the boat towards the small seashore.

They land the boat on the seashore and get out of the boat as they take off their lifejackets and put them in the boat.

Sonic looks around from the seashore and looks around the area as Knuckles climbs up the higher ledge and see a waterfall that is a few feet away from the high ledge he climbed on.

"What do you see Knuckles," Sonic asked.

"I see we are heading to where the waterfall is," Knuckles replied.

"Waterfall," Sonic asked.

"Yes we just need to go through the waterfall area and then we will be in the Emerald Cove," Knuckles replied.

"Ok then, then let's get moving," Sonic said as he climbs on the high ledge and Knuckles pulls him up.

"Now let's find this staff then," Knuckles said as they jumped down from the high ledge on the other side and start to head to the waterfall.

"Knuckles do you think we should always trust our instincts," Sonic asked.

"What do you mean," Knuckles asked.

"Well I just have this strong instinct that Amy no longer loves me," Sonic replied hesitantly.

"Hmm I think you should trust your instincts because if you feel that strongly then it must be right," Knuckles replied.

"You are right Knuckles, I should always trust my instincts," Sonic replied as they run to the waterfall in which they arrive at the waterfall.

"So do we just walk through this waterfall," Sonic asked.

"Yep," Knuckles replied.

They go through the waterfall and are inside a cave tunnel where they walk a bit in darkness.

After 10 minutes they see a light at the other end of the tunnel in which they walk right into the light and it clears off to reveal the Emerald Cove.

"Here we are, The Emerald Cove," Knuckles said as the Cove has a waterfall farther into the cove, then there are small islands that are far from each other.

"You know just between us two, I was considering taking Tikal here to hang out and be together, once I told her how I feel," Knuckles said as he blushes a bit.

"This place would make a wonderful place to take her, she is a special girl, just like Amy is," Sonic replied.

"But we must focus at the task at hand, we need to find the staff," Knuckles said as Sonic nods his head in agreement.

They continue to walk around the cove for 30 minutes until something bright shines right in front of them.

"Wow this place sure has bright light," Sonic said.

"Actually this place is not bright, that bright light came from me Prince Sonic," the figure said.

"Whoa who are you," Knuckles asked as the figure revealed herself in front of Sonic and Knuckles to be a tan orange echidna.

"I am Tulum, another one of the previous princesses of destinies," the figure replied.

"Tikal's ancestor, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am-," Knuckles was about to say.

"I know who you are, you are Prince Knuckles of the Gargoyle Clan," Tulum replied.

"You know who I am," Knuckles asked.

"Of course you are the young man, who secretly loves my 3X great granddaughter Tikal," Tulum replied as she smiles at Knuckles and he blushes a deep red which was very clear to see on his muzzle.

"Yes, but I know have hurt her emotionally and I want to make it up to her, but we have to save her from Prince Dark Diamond," Knuckles said.

"I know that quite well, I can tell you are sincere in your words," Tulum replied.

"How can you tell," Knuckles asked Tulum.

"You see I am the princess of destiny of sincerity after all, I have the ability to sense sincerity in others," Tulum replied.

"Well that explains it," Sonic said.

"Indeed you two are sincere when it comes to admitting what you did was wrong," Tulum said to them as she smiles at them as both Knuckles and Sonic blush in embarrassment.

"You must tell them you love them, before it is too late," Tulum added.

"We both know and we regret what we did, I guess we both didn't want to let Amy and Tikal get hurt," Sonic and Knuckles both said.

"Now go forth and defeat Dark Diamond once and for all," Tulum said as she vanishes. Suddenly a bright light leads them out of the Cove and right in the spot where their enemy's castle is supposed to be.

X

Rouge and Blaze made it inside the Ruby Isle, the place where the last weapon is supposed to be.

"I hope Shadow and Silver are ok," Blaze said.

"I am sure they are both fine, trust me," Rouge said as they both enter through the gates of the Ruby Isle.

Suddenly they both feel the presence of their partners as a bright red glow appears behind them as Shadow and Silver appear.

"Glad to see us," Shadow said as he smirks at Rouge.

"Of course, so where are those dark entities who tried to kidnap both of us," Blaze asked.

"We manage to cast them back into their dark realm where they belong," Silver replied.

"Yes and we managed to seal them in because of our strong love for you and Blaze," Shadow added.

"That makes sense, the powerful positive emotions can seal away the evil, just like how our ancestors did with Dark Diamond's powers," Rouge said as she smiles at Shadow.

"And now all we need is the lance that is supposed to reside here right," Silver asked.

"Yep that is all we need and then after we use Amalina's scepter to locate the fortress in the sky and then we forge the four weapons together and defeat Dark Diamond once and for all," Shadow added.

They all four arrive at the core of the Red Peaks and Roja appears in front of them.

"You all have arrived here safely and I am proud of you that you are here for the last weapon," Roja said as she smiles at them.

"And as you know here is the last riddle," Roja said.

_You should know this trait very well_

_In which we all know it will dwell_

_But however with this trait_

_Which it is powerful enough to overcome hate_

_You must know how to treat others_

_In which I am the mother_

_Of this powerful trait that will bring peace_

_In which evil will decrease_

_So what is this emotion that I speak of?_

"It is kindness isn't it," Shadow replied with confidence.

"Yes it is Shadow and how did you know," Roja asked.

"You see your descendent here Rouge shows kindness to me even though she didn't know me," Shadow replied and Rouge blushes at this.

"I can tell you truly love Princess Rouge, am I right," Roja asked.

"Yes she is my everything, I hope she realizes how much I love her," Shadow said as he looks at Rouge as her head is still turned away from him.

"I am sure she does love you back Prince Shadow," Roja said with confidence in her voice as she smiles at her descendent.

"Princess Rouge you are the key to defeating Dark Diamond after all you are the "maiden" and you are special," Rojas said.

"I am," Rouge asked.

"Yes you see the maiden has the purest power of all, that is why supernatural beings go after you Princess Rouge," Roja replied.

"And also your purest power will be the one to defeat Dark Diamond," Rojas added.

"And what is this pure power I possess," Rouge asked.

"You will find out soon enough when you have your battle against Dark Diamond," Roja said.

"Now you go forth and defeat our enemy Dark Diamond and vanquish him forever," Roja said as she vanishes and a bright light envelops the four of them and teleports them to where Sonic and Knuckles are.

X

"Hey guys," Sonic said as he and Knuckles turn around to see the others with the weapons they are holding and as the four see Sonic and Knuckles holding the scepter and the staff.

"Are you guys ready to defeat Dark Diamond," Shadow asked everyone.

"Yes there is no time like the present," Knuckles replied as everyone else nods their heads in agreement.

"I want to save Amy and tell her how much I love her," Sonic said.

"And I want to be sure Tikal is safe and tell her how much I love her as well," Knuckles replied.

"Now let's use Amalina's scepter to locate the fortress," Blaze said as Sonic nods in agreement as he holds up the scepter in the air as it glows brightly and sends a beam of light to break the invisible barrier and reveals the fortress location which it was right above them.

"There it is now we can enter his fortress and save Amy and Tikal," Sonic and Knuckles say together.

"Yes let's defeat him once and for all," Silver added.

"And prevent Dark Diamond from rising up for his tyrannical rule again," Blaze added.

"Rouge are you ready to use this "power" you have as the maiden," Shadow as he holds her tightly.

"Yes I know when I am with you I will be alright," Rouge replied as she kisses him on the lips as Shadow stiffens a bit by this and his heart was beating so rapidly and closes his eyes to savor this kiss.

"Rouge are you finally realizing you truly love me," Shadow asked as he blushes after their kiss.

"Well umm yes," Rouge replied as she blushes a deep red.

"Now let's defeat Dark Diamond together as a team," Shadow replied as everyone nods their head in agreement.

**That is the end of this chapter. Almost done with this story. Just several or maybe a few more chapters left. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


End file.
